Lessons in Love
by marebear11
Summary: Gabriella Montez is an innocent girl. It's senior year and she wants to finally get rid of her virgin lips. With sexy, playboy, Troy Bolton as her instructor, there won't be anything 'virgin' about Gabriella for long. Join her for lessons in love.
1. Chapter 1

Lessons in Love

By marebear11

**Chapter 1**

Most teenagers have had a kiss before they hit the age of eighteen. Hell, most kids have done a lot more than that. However, I'm not like them. I happen to be the most virgin girl to walk the streets of Albuquerque. And before you ask, no I'm not proud of that. You see, I happen to be so completely virgin, that most boys won't even look my way without running to church and asking for forgiveness. At least that's what my best friend Taylor says. Sadly though, I believe her.

My experience isn't too bleak. I mean, I've had physical contact with boys, but not in the way that I want. I've had one boyfriend, but that was way back in seventh grade. He was a very nice guy. He wrote me this letter about how he would do his best to be a good boyfriend, and I was touched. Literally, all he did was hug me. And he would hold my hand if I let him. You see, I'm not into PDA. I have nothing against the people who do it, but public displays of affection are just not for me. Maybe that's my problem? Who knows at this point? I sure don't.

Taylor says that most guys only enter relationships for one thing. Physical Contact. She swears up and down that if you're not able to provide something in that area besides hugs. Now, I've had offers from guys, and I've been on dates, but I'm about to be eighteen and I've never been kissed. This is my senior year. If I don't gain some sort of experience, how am I supposed to survive in college?

I'm currently out with Taylor and our other friend Kelsi. Kelsi Nielson appears to be just as innocent as me, but that's just the thing. She only _appears_ that way. She's much more experienced in the making out area as far as I know. I get the notion that my friends keep things from me because they don't think my virgin ears can handle hearing it. Where was I? Oh yes. So, we're out at the Den, which is like the place where every one of hangs out afterschool. We're splitting a large order of fries and doing some homework, by the way, we happened to be the only ones there studying. You see my friends and I make up the nerd part of the senior class. However, we're still capable of getting dates. Taylor had a fling with a basketball player Chad a while back while Kelsi was seeing Ryan Evans. Both of those guys are East High royalty.

Let me chart out this whole thing. The basketball team rules this place. Every party that we have, every dance that is given, it all depends on whether or not our team wins. After the basketball team, there's the Drama Club. Now I know that in most cases, they would be considered dorky, but one person alone changed that. Sharpay Evans is the one that changed the image of the club. She won't take any of the crap that people try to give her and her twin, Ryan Evans. I guess you could say she's the 'mean girl' that every high school has. What am I saying? Of course that's true! They call her the Ice Queen for crying out loud! After drama everyone else has a shot at being talked to by the higher up of high school. That is of course, unless you're me. I'm at the bottom. The last of the last with a shot at getting noticed. I didn't mind until now. Until I realize that going to college with no boy experience was terrible. My younger brother has more experience than I do! I believe he may also be a bit higher up on this scale. I'll find a way to fix that though. Hmm, I feel like I missed someone…

"Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy!" The boys chanted as he downed root beers. Ah, that's who. The king of East High himself, Troy Bolton. Where do I begin with him? He's very attractive. Crystal blue eyes, bright white teeth, and from what I've heard and the glimpses that I've caught of him when he stretches…he's very toned. I don't mean to sound like a creeper, but there have been several times when I've seen his abs for myself. Like when he stretches in class, or when he runs in gym, or when he sweats during his games, he'll use his jersey to wipe it off….

I am not a creeper.

"He's going to have such a stomach ache when he's done." Taylor smiled. You see, this is why we're not cool. They're over there chugging drinks and living on the edge while we're contemplating the severity of his stomach ache.

"Oh I know!" Kelsi laughed. "I hope he stocked up on the Pepto." They laughed again, I watched as Troy finished and got up to go to the bathroom. He smiled as he made his way around the corner. There was a battle going on inside my head for a few minutes before I excused myself and got up to. I walked around the corner with slight speed. I turned my head to look back at my table. I didn't want the girls to think I was being weird by suddenly rushing off. All is clear. I looked back to see where I was going, but when I rounded the corner, and the door swung open and hit me right in the face.

"Shit!" A voice muttered as I brought my hand up to my nose. "Damn! Are you okay? Fuck, I am so sorry." The boy brought his hand up to where mine was. "I'm fine." I said as I covered my nose. I opened my eyes and blinked twice. I must've been hit really hard because I was seeing Troy Bolton in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, but regretted it when my hand bumped my sore nose. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. I looked at him, and either it was really Troy, or I was hallucinating. I'll stick to the first choice.

"Yeah, I just have really bad luck." I answered.

"Man, I didn't mean to hit you. If I'd known someone was coming I would've waited." I smiled at him.

"Not your fault. There's no way you could've heard me with the music being so loud and what not." He gave me a smile. It was like this upside down frown that I'd seen him flash from time to time. It was hot.

"I'm Troy." He said jutting his hand out in my direction.

"I know. We have human behavior and gym together." I blurted.

"Oh…and you are…?" Stupid me for think that he'd actually remember that. I'm a wall flower. "Wait, you're Gabriella right? You're friends with Taylor McKessie?" What? He knows my name _and _one of my friends?

"Uh, yeah. I sit in the desk right behind you." I sit in the desk behind you?! This is why I'm a loser. Troy only nodded. "I'll see you around. I want to check my nose before I go back out there." He grimaced when I mention my nose. "I really am okay."

"And I really am sorry. If there's anything you need, just let me know." He squeezed my shoulder once and walked back out toward the tables. He touched me. _Twice_! The smile crept onto my face as I walked into the girls' bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back and until now I didn't mind. My nose was a little red. Great, by tomorrow it could very well be purple like Marsha's from the Brady Bunch. I sighed and pulled my hair out of the rubber band. I shook it with my hair a bit and sighed again. Maybe my big hair will distract people from my Rudolph nose.

~*~

I gave it a few minutes before I went back out to my friends. I glanced over at Troy's table and saw him do a double take. He was looking in my direction, but there was no way he was looking at me. I couldn't resist smiling anyway. Staring at my feet, I slid into the booth when I arrived at the table. Taylor and Kelsi immediately stopped their conversation, and I knew exactly why. They'd most likely been talking about whatever Kelsi and Ryan had gotten into when his parents went away last weekend. Whatever, I don't care. Nope. Not me.

"So, what'cha talkin' about?" I asked. Okay, so maybe I care a little bit. Sue me.

"Oh you know, just drama club stuff." Kelsi grinned at Taylor. I rolled my eyes. You'd think that after years of us being best friends, they'd cut me some slack and tell me something every once in a while.

"Right. Let's pretend that's true." I scoffed.

"Gabs, we're only trying not to make you uncomfortable." Taylor reasoned. Little did she know her plan backfired.

"Well, it's not working. I feel uncomfortable because you two talk about your hook-ups to each other and not me. It makes me feel like I don't belong." I snapped. Kelsi winced and Taylor gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We'll try to include you more." Kelsi spoke. "We were just about to leave though. Our homework is all done and my mom called." I nodded my head and began packing up. Once my bag was all packed, I stood up and slung it over my shoulder, ready to leave. My brown eyes caught Troy's blue ones and he gave me a nod. I cheesing back at him as I walked right into the glass door. The Den erupted in laughter as I rubbed my nose and walked out with my head hanging in embarrassment. Great first impression. No one will ever top that.

~*~

* * *

An-I know I have DK&GB to write, but that one is almost done, and I want to post this while I'm in the writing mindset. I'm playing around with this story. I'm not quite sure about chapter lengths and other things yet. But let me know what you think so far. I want to say right now that this story is going to be different, in content and language, than pretty much all the other stories that I have written up here. I apologize in advance for anyone who gets offended, but you can always skip parts like that. It's rated **M** just to be safe. I hope that this won't affect anyone's opinion of me. Everyone grows up at some point, and this is me maturing with my writing. It won't be too bad, I promise.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons in Love

**Chapter 2**

It's Sunday night and the girls and I are hanging out in my room. We're having that sleepover, and I was actually having fun. We gave each other makeovers that we _have_ to wear to school tomorrow. Mine is very simple. Nothing but some straight hair and a skirt. I'd be stupid not to agree. The fun part comes now though. The girls are finally going to reveal all the dirty details that they've kept t from me. I got up from my place on the bed and locked the door. I would just cry if my mother walked in and heard me. Or worse, one of my younger brother who just can't seem to mind his own business. I'm pretty sure his life is a thousand times more interesting than mine anyway. Where was I?

Oh right! I walked back over and plopped down on the bed. "Tell me everything!" I grinned. Taylor laughed at me and Kelsi shook her head smiling. "You go first, Kels." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Where do I begin?" My shy friend asked smiling.

"Oh gee I don't know…from the beginning? How far have you gone? Who was your first kiss? Is Ryan a good kisser? What did you two do when his parents were gone?" I fired them off one by one at her. Hey, if she hadn't been so tight lipped, this would be much easier for all of us.

"Um…not too far, I guess. Michael Dutch, yes of course he is, and we um…"

"You…?"

"Just you know. Hooking up stuff…we made out a bit and then…" Her face was completely red now. Could she be talking about oral? My mouth fell open. I was amazed. If Kelsi had gone that far, there was no hope for me at all.

"Kels…did you and Ryan…" I trailed off, not able to finish my question. She blushed and nodded.

"I mean, we didn't go all the way, but we went _there_."

"I'm so proud of you!" Taylor squealed. "Your relationship with him is really going good. As long as he's not pressuring you to do anything, you guys' will be golden." The two of them smiled. I sat in shock. What else had been happening without me knowing?

"And what about you Tay? Give me all the details."

"Well, you know how I had a thing with Chad…" No, not uh! There was no way that they started going together again and she didn't tell me. "We sort of, hook-up every once in a while.

"Tay!" I screeched. "How could you keep something like that from me?!"

"Well, I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want you to lecture me about how wrong it is to fool around with him when we're not in a relationship."

"What? When have I ever said anything like that?" I really don't have an opinion of those people. Except that they happen to be the most experienced people at school.

"You didn't have to! I mean, why else would any eighteen year old still have virgin lips?"

"So that's what this is about? Because I haven't kissed anyone, I'm not worthy of knowing what's going on in your life? Glad I know that now." I huffed and walked over to the computer.

"No! It's just that I figured you must be scared of catching something, because what's stopping you from running out and kissing someone right now?" Is that how she really sees it? Like I can just run out and kiss someone?

"Easy for you to say! You're fooling around with one of the hottest guys in school. Your confidence level is a skyscraper compared to mine. But thanks for seeing that friend." I snapped at her. "And excuse me for thinking that your first kiss is supposed to mean something. For feeling like you're supposed to feel some sort of spark for the person that gives it to you. Am I so wrong for wanting it to be special?" I yelled. Okay, I feel pretty stupid right now. There are tears in my eyes. That's how hurt I am. I would expect her to understand. That's what best friends are there for, right?

"Gabi…"

"I'm really tired, and it's getting late. We should get to sleep." I muttered shutting down the computer. I walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow.

"You're not sleeping in here?" Kelsi asked.

"Nah, it's a stuffy. I'm going to go get some air." I took my blanket and went downstairs to the sunroom. I laid myself down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

"Gab, what are you doing down here?" My little brother, Ricky, asked.

"Sleeping." I answered sitting up.

"I thought you had that sleepover thing going on." He said, his face scrunching up.

"Yeah, but Tay and I got into a fight." I patted the cushion on the couch as he made his way into the dimly lit room. "Dad home yet?"

"Nah, he's pulling a late night at the office. Mom says he's working on some sort of surprise for us." Ricky grinned with excitement. I smiled. Sure, he's my bonehead brother, but he's sweet when he wants to be. Ricky doesn't look that much different than I do. He has the same light brown eyes as me, and the same dark brown hair, almost black, hair. He's taller than me, naturally, but he's also very strong. He's got nothing on the East High king, but he looks up to Troy.

"What do you think it is? Maybe he's taking us on vacation, or maybe we're getting a home theater built or—"

"Go to sleep, G!" He laughed. "You keep at it, and you're going to put your mind on over drive." I swatted him with a pillow and laughed. I kissed him on the cheek after he got up to go to his room. "Night!"

"Goodnight!" He called from down the hall. I snuggled up to a pillow and let the sleep take over me.

~*~

"G…Gab…Gabi….Gabriella wake up!" Ricky shook me each time he spoke. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. "Oh, no you don't." He ripped away my blanket and I growled at him. Why must he be so persistent? Can't he just leave me alone for once?

"Okay, okay!" I sat up, but somehow rolled off the couch. Ricky erupted with laughter.

"Man, oh, man. I wish I had a camera for all of these moments that East High never gets to see." You would dear brother, and then I would wish for all of East High to see your pictures from your Goth phase back in eighth grade. "They wouldn't call you the school's sweetheart after that." Retreating out of the room toward the kitchen he took one more glance back at me and laughed again. I picked myself off the ground and made my way up to my room. Kelsi was still fixing her hair in the mirror. I didn't see Taylor, so I assumed she was already eating.

"Hey," She greeted when she saw me. "How was the sunroom?" She gave me a half smile.

"Fine, much less crowded." I spoke without looking at her. I know this isn't exactly fair since I didn't have a fight with her, but she could've done something to help out with the Tay situation. It'd be much easier if she picked a side.

"Look, I know you're not exactly happy with Tay, and you might not be so happy with me, but" My small friend sighed. I hated seeing Kelsi like this. She was such a nice person, and seeing her when something was bothering her was upsetting. Especially if you're the cause of it. "We just don't know how to talk to you about it. I mean, I know you and Tay were best friends first, but it's just a lot easier for us to talk to a friend that's in a similar situation."

"That's fine. I can't help that you feel that way. It's just that I thought maybe you guys would stop and think about how isolated that makes me feel." I grabbed the outfit that had been laid out for me the night before and went into the bathroom to change. After pulling on the ruffled black skirt, brown t-shirt, and short black jacket on, I began to straighten my hair. It's sort of therapeutic for me. What if I was over-reacting about Taylor and her secrets? I mean, she was sort of looking out for me. Or at least looking out for my feelings. Ugh! I wish that I could take classes in this sort of thing. I clamped the hair straightener down on my hair, and when I got to the end of the strand, that's when I got the perfect idea. What if someone could teach me how to kiss? Or what about how to be physical with a guy in general? That would be perfect! Taking lessons on how to be with a guy. That would be awesome! Why had I not thought of that before? It all makes perfect sense. I finished with my hair and raced down to the kitchen. I was anxious to tell my friends. When I got there, my parents were eating at the table with everyone else. Maybe I should wait to tell them about my plan. I'd be avoiding a huge amount of awkward conversations with my mom. I kissed daddy on the cheek and slid into my seat with a smile on my face. He gave my outfit a once over and grunted. I'm not sure if he approved or not, but I don't want to chance it. I ate happily while the usual morning chatter was going on. I was oblivious to the conversation. I was too busy thinking about how to tell my friends about my brilliant plan.

This day is going to be awesome!

~*~

An- Another chapter down. By now, you should kind of be getting an idea of what the story is going to be about. It's much different than anything I've ever written before, hence the rating. Read with caution. Also, let me know what you guys would like to see. Criticism within reason is welcomed.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons in Love

**Chapter 3**

"Stupid piece of crap…"

"Um…" I whipped around, and immediately the blood began to rush toward my face.

"Troy . . . hi." Why does it seem like every time I encounter him, it's something embarrassing? Seriously, can I catch a break?

"Hey." He laughed, "I just wanted to check on you. I mean, you got pretty banged up on Friday. Half my fault…half the door." Troy was trying to hold in his laughter. I gotta say that Troy's being extremely out of character. At least, that's what Tay says. She's got me thinking that he's a jerk. However, as you can see…I'm having a bit of a change of heart.

"Oh yeah, that door was out to get me. It closed on me when I came in." Commence with embarrassing comments Gabriella…

"Ha, yeah. So, your nose is looking much better." He then did the weirdest thing. He twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers and gave me that smile of his. I'm blushing, I know it. My face is on fire. Troy Bolton is flirting with me, in front of my locker, in front of our student body. Pinch me if I'm dreaming, it would be cruel to drag it out any longer.

"I-you-nice shirt." I blurted. A chuckle escaped his lips and he looked down for a minute.

"Thanks. I'll see you 'round, Gabi." With a wink, he walked away. I'm left standing, mouth slightly agape, in front of the locker.

"What in the hell was _that_?" Tay hissed as she came up to me.

"I-I don't know." I laughed honestly. "I…think he just flirted with me."

"Uh, yeah, I kind of got that." She scoffed. "I guess I wasn't the only one keeping a secret." Then she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me. It was like she was waiting for me to give her some huge confession. I wouldn't have talked to her, but given that I'm in awe right now, I wasn't thinking straight.

"Nope, it's just you. Troy only came to talk to me because he hit me in the face with the door on Friday." Saying that out loud is even more embarrassing. Not only did Troy not talk to me because he wanted to, he talked to me because he pitied me. Awesome, right?

"Oh, well what was with the flirting then?"

"Beats me. I didn't even expect him to remember." Tay got that pensive look on her face that she gets when she's suspicious. This can't end well. "I'm sure it's no big deal. Just a one time thing." I turned back and got some of my books out of the locker before closing it and walking off.

"Hey!" I heard her call. I slowed my pace, but didn't stop. "I'm sorry about last night. I hate fighting with you. I know that I hurt you by keeping something as big as Chad from you, and I'm sorry." See, this is what I hate about myself. I hate the fact that I can't stay mad at a person for more than a few hours. All Taylor had to do was say sorry to me, and I'm feeling very forgiving. It shouldn't be that easy! "I promise I won't keep anything from you, no matter what. I'll tell you everything about me and Chad. I swear, just…please don't be mad at me anymore." Pleading will get you everywhere.

"I forgive you." I said rolling my eyes. Taylor beamed and I put my arm around her shoulder. "I can never stay mad at anyone. It was worthless for me to try anyway." We laughed and made our way into first period with Ms. Darbus. When we walked in, the first thing I saw was Sharpay Evans seated in Troy's lap. He was twirling her hair the same way he'd done mine. I winced when I saw it. "See, it was a one time thing. He's already flirting with the Ice Queen again." I wish my voice hadn't shaken when I said that.

"Oh Gab, I'm sorry. Troy is obviously feeling ill today. I mean, you look ten times better than she ever has." That's Tay, being the optimistic best friend. "You don't want to be associated with him anyway. He's a player. He cares about no one's feelings but his own. A good girl like you should avoid guys like him." I rolled my eyes. There she goes branding me with that image again.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I said as we took our seats in the back of the class. "I was thinking of a way to fix this whole school sweetheart thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it came to me this morning when I was doing my hair."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I was thinking that maybe I could get someone to teach me."

"Teach you?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah, like give me lessons on how to be physical. You know? Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"Hmm…" She pondered this for a moment. I can tell that she's going to like this one. She's all about learning. How could she not? "Are you insane?!" She screeched. Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Half the class was now looking at us. Cue blush on my cheeks… "What happened to wanting your first kiss to be special?"

"Tay, I've been waiting for a good five years for a special kiss, and it hasn't happened. I've tried to do it the right way, but as luck would have it, I failed. This is much easier and much quicker. By the time college rolls around, I'll be fully literate in the body language." I stated proudly. Good, everyone had gone back to doing whatever they were doing. Some people were trying to eavesdrop, but they weren't within earshot. Besides, I wasn't loud enough for them to hear me. For once, my soft voice did me some good.

"But Gabi, you still have time. Don't worry about what everyone is saying about college and the crazy parties. You can learn as you go. There's nothing wrong with being who you are." Blah, blah, blah! I hate it when she goes all maternal on me. If I wanted to hear something inspirational and extremely rational, I'd go to my mom.

"I know you love being all intellectual, but I've already made up my mind. I'm going through with this." I leaned back in my seat and began to doodle in my notebook.

"Okay, let's just pretend that I approve of this for a minute. Who exactly are you going to get to teach about this stuff?"

"I don't know yet, but it has to be someone with lots of experience, and who won't mind helping out a mildly attractive high school girl. I'd love it if we could find someone from another school…"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be ideal." She mused. I must be breaking her down.

"So…does that mean you'll help me?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"No way. I don't want any part of this. I'm not going to be a part of the heartbreak that's coming your way." She explained. "But…I will be there to pick up the pieces." I personally think she's over reacting. I mean, the whole point of me getting someone to teach me this physical bonding stuff, is to avoid the dangers of a relationship. It really is a win-win situation. Darbus entered the class and that alone was enough to silence the class.

~*~

In human behavior, we got a pairs for the rest of the semester. Most people groaned, but not me. I was paired with the one, the only, Troy Bolton! (Insert squeal here.) He didn't seem to mind either. In fact, he was very cool about it. Like he was waiting for the teacher to call ours names off together. I'm extremely excited, but not so much because I thought back to how he was flirting with Sharpay this morning. It was enough to shut me up. Now, it was lunch time, and I was sitting across from Kelsi. Taylor had mysteriously needed to go take inventory in the gym for Mr. Matsui. I can only imagine how many balls she's counting.

"So, how was your day so far?" Kelsi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't want to come off as immature around her or Tay.

"Uneventful. Well, unless you count Troy Bolton flirting with me at my locker, and then me getting paired up with him in human behavior." That was smooth enough, right? "We're forever going to be stuck together." I added with a roll of my eyes. I was being very convincing.

"Sorry." She said with a smile. "At least you've got some eye candy to look at though. I mean, can you just imagine the things he can do with those athletic hands of his?" I furrowed my brow at her statement. What? "He's good at handling things, and Gabs, you've handle with care written all over you." Who in the _heck_ was I speaking with? Kelsi never said things like that. At least, not in front of me.

"Oh, well, I um…" There was that darn blush again. I swear, I've blushed more times today than any other time in my life.

"You okay?" She asked looking at me with concern. I nodded of course, and went to pick up my fruit punch, and just as it got to my lips, the bottle slipped out of my hand and splattered all over my shirt. I gasped as Kelsi thrust napkins in my direction. I scrubbed at my brown shirt but it was still soaked and getting sticky. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and try to get that out with some soap and water. It'll at least make it less sticky." I nodded in agreement and hurried out to the hall. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard voices, and to save myself some embarrassment, I hid in the dark corner of the hall.

"Man, did you see Montez today? She's got a nice ass _and_ legs." Voice one said. His voice was one that I didn't recognize. But who cares?! He actually checked me out!

"Tell me about it. I saw her when I came in this morning. I was hoping she'd bend over all second period so I could see a flash of something." That voice I knew for sure. It was Troy's. "I got paired with her for the rest of the semester, and believe you me, I'm finally going to get an A average in class." Wait…what? "She'll be eating out of the palm of my hand. I wouldn't be surprised if she begged me to bang her. She's a blushing virgin." He laughed. Troy _laughed_. All of that stuff was just a play. He talks to me because I'm smart. What a surprise! Not.

"I'm sure you can change that. Might take some work though. Heard she's one of those girls that want a relationship, and judging by her track record, I'd say that was true." Voice one added.

"Hell, I'll bring you a pair of her panties once it's done." I was silenced. I couldn't possibly know for sure, but I think I'd just become a bet. Not much wagered, which by the way, insults me a bit. But more than that, Troy was the person that Tay had described. He was everything she said he was. I almost couldn't believe it. It was sickening to think about. I'm nothing more than a fresh piece of ass with a brain. How comforting. I turned back to go into the cafeteria, not wanting to hear anymore.

So much for today being great. If I get another bad day, I'm going to start asking for a refund on life.

~*~

An- This is where it starts getting interesting. I know Troy's completely different than how he was introduced, but it'll play out well. After this chapter, it picks up. Please review and tell me what you think. PMs are welcome and I'd love to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lessons in Love

**Chapter 4**

I was numb for pretty much the rest of the day. It's the last period of the day, and it just so happens that I have gym/health with Troy. This is the one class where I'm without a friend…that's if you don't count my little brother. That's right, no Tay or Kelsi to keep me company. Here I am, mixed in with all the other grades of the school, and feeling very self conscious as I changed into my gym clothes. I know it's crazy, but I'm being paranoid about there being some type of peep-hole that the guys can look in. Sad, I know. I just can't believe that Troy and whoever else were talking about me like that. I mean…_me_? Of all people, they were checking me out? That's insane. Maybe it was just the outfit, and the fact that my hair was different. Yeah, that's it. It was just a reaction to the mini make-over. I'm over thinking this. It's. No. Big. Deal!

I walked out of the locker room in my t-shirt and gym shorts. I folded my arms over my chest, in attempt to cover myself up. Of course, I then realized that was extremely stupid sense my body is much more than just my chest, and I wouldn't be able to cover it if I tried. Note to self: rethink gym clothes. I took my seat on the bench and observed as the guys were shooting around on the far side of the gym.

Troy Bolton was, of course, leading them in this activity. Ricky, of course, was Troy's right hand man during all of this. Traitor! If only he knew the vulgar, disgusting, vile, things that Troy was saying about me…

"Alright wildcats, bring it in." Coach Bolton called. I scowled in his direction. His son was an ass. "Today will be our last class of physical education. Tomorrow, the seniors will report to room 215." We all groaned. Yet another year of learning about where babies come from. We haven't been excited about health since the sixth grade, when learning about sex was new.

"Coach we all know about sex." A boy said as he walked over to join the group. "Some of us are experts." He slung his arm around Troy's shoulder. I didn't know whether Troy was going to stand there proudly or bashfully blush at the comment. He did neither. He simply gave that signature smile of his and shook his head. Coach Bolton spilt us up after that. We played some stupid tag game for the rest of gym class. I stayed to myself. Not because of what Troy said, but because of the simple fact that I didn't know anyone else. Ricky was in no hurry to talk to me, and the way he hung onto Troy's every word was unsettling. I was ecstatic when the bell signaled the end of the day. I was on my way to the mall with Tay. We were going shopping for Kelsi's birthday since she was going to be at drama club. This would be the perfect time for me to get all the details about Chad that I'd been shielded from.

~*~

"Hey Tay, you ready to go?" I asked, walking up to her car.

"Yes, I'm so happy to be done for the day. Mondays are the worst!" She complained, unlocking the door. I laughed a bit and climbed inside.

"So, how was your day?"

"Ugh! I had to work through lunch with the decathlon team. We're really drowning over this one equation. Think you can help?" Tay jutted out her bottom lip and I caved.

"Of course, but tell me more about today. Any run-ins with Chad?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she broke out into a smile.

"Patience, young grasshopper. We'll get to that subject in a bit." She smirked. "What about your day? Anymore people hit on you?"

"Oh Tay, you would not _believe_ what I heard being said about me today." I groaned. I quickly blabbed to her about what Troy said in the halls earlier. "You were so right. He's an ass, and he wants to use me."

"Sorry Gabi, but boys only want one thing."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Troy Bolton wants two things…sex and an A." We burst out in laughter at my statement. It was true. All boys want good grades, and all boys want to get laid. Troy was no different. I was just naïve. We drove for a little while longer, making jokes and laughing before we finally got to the mall.

"So, what should we get Kelsi?" Tay asked. We got out the car and looked at each other.

"Hat!" We yelled simultaneously. The laughter continued from there. We entered the mall and almost instantly Taylor swerved into Victoria's secret. I didn't like going in this story. It made me blush. The thought of trying to figure out how to put on the lingerie, let alone wear it, was enough to make me turn permanently red.

"Tay!" I hissed. Why I expected her to answer, I didn't know. She probably did this on purpose. "Tay!" I tried again. When she didn't answer me, I ventured deeper into the store. I looked around at all the lace bras and frilly underwear.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Uh...I'm okay." I answered blushing. Where in the heck is Taylor?!

"Gab, which one should I get?" I whipped around to see her holding up two lacy lingerie sets. One red, one white.

"Uhm why?" I now know that this was a stupid question to ask. She wanted it because of Chad.

"The wildcats have a game this Friday. I wanted to get something for Chad if they win" She held up the white set. "Or if they lose." She finished holding up the red one. I was baffled. How could she stand in here without feeling uncomfortable? Oh, that's right; she's not a virgin anymore. She's got nothing to feel uncomfortable about. "So, which one?"

"Uhm...red?"

"I thought so too." She hung up the white one came closer to me. "Are you going to get anything out of here?" I want to laugh at Taylor for suggesting that. Did she forget who she's with?

"Tay, why would I need any of this stuff?" I giggled as I showed her a peach colored night gown.

"Not the gowns, but maybe something to start you off. A few lace bras and underwear or something." She makes a good point. I took baby steps over to the pile of bras that were in the store. They were pretty nice. I sifted through the pile and picked out a few ones that looked, how do I say this. Sexy? They were very different from the plain ones I had at home. "Nice. Now let's get you some underwear to go with it." I let my best friend pull me toward the pile of thongs they had in the store. Okay, so I'm a little reluctant to pick out some of these. They look like they might be so painful. I got two thongs, and they rest were regular fitting panties. As we checked out, I felt oddly proud of myself. It's like I conquered one of my fears. How awesome is that?

~*~

It wasn't until we got home that I realized I forgot to ask Taylor about Chad again. I need to set up an alarm for it or something. I sighed and unlocked the front door.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" My mom called from the upstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Oh good. We're having a guest for dinner and I need you to help me set the table."

"No problem. I'll start now." I walked into the kitchen and set the Victoria's Secret bag on the counter. I washed my hands and reached up to get the plates. Times like these made me wish I was a whole lot taller.

"Hey G!" Ricky shouted opening the patio doors. I jumped and banged my head on the bottom of the cabinet. Ricky burst out into laughter and that was when I realized he wasn't alone. Rubbing my head, I turned around and looked at Troy as he laughed quietly with my little brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to hold in his laugh. Why am I also injuring myself in his presence?

"Peachy." I replied, rolling my eyes. He shook his head and made his way over to me. Okay Gabriella, this is very important. No matter what he does, do not fall for his phony flirting.

"Let me help you with that." He stretched his arms up to get the plates, backing me into the counter in the process. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that surely my little brother wouldn't stand for this, and I'm sure he wouldn't. But the little delinquent was already gone! I was alone with Troy!

"Uh, thanks." I said, moving around him.

"It's no problem. You seem to be prone to bumping into things." He did that smile. That upside-down-frown-smile that is just so freakin' cute. Be strong Gabriella. I got some glasses from the shelf and placed them on the counter. "So, how was your day?" He shouldn't have asked me that. I have an urge to yell at him. In fact, I think I will. I want to see the look on Troy's face when he hears that I know all about his little bet.

"Well, it started of good. Lots of compliments about the little makeover my friends gave me." I laughed happily. Troy smiled, and I went in for the kill. "Then I heard these two guys talking about me."

"Really? What'd they say?" He asked, completely unaware that I was talking about him. He'd folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Well they said I had really nice legs." I pretended to blush. "Then one of them bet that he could sleep with me and deliver my underwear as proof of it." My voice was sharp, and I glared at Troy. I desperately wanted him to deny it, to tell me that it was only for show. Despite what I heard him say, I still wanted him to be the nice guy I'd spoken with at the den.

"Well that saves me a lot of trouble. When and where do you want to do this?" My mouth literally dropped. Was he serious?!

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" I whispered afraid someone would hear.

"You say that now. It won't be long before you start begging." Unbe-freakin-lievable! He has no shame! "Tell me something, are you a virgin?"

"I...I mean-"

"Of course you are." He walked over to the counter and peeked in the bag. I darted over to him, but h had already seen. I'll never live this down. "Innocent Gabriella has lacy underwear. I'll enjoy seeing these on you." Ugh! He's impossible!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" He asked, stupidly pointing to himself. "Why, I'm the guy who you'll be aching for at night." I'm red right now. I can't tell if I'm angry or if it's just my embarrassment.

Desperate to change the subject, I blurted, "Who was your first?" Not really a subject change, but it did throw him off.  
"Who my first was, isn't anywhere near as important as whom my last will be." He replied after a moment. He turned and left me standing alone and confused.

~*~

An- Well, that's certainly different. Next chapter is the dinner with Troy. I apologize for any mistakes; half of this was typed on my iPod. Questions, comments, suggestions? I'd love to know what you guys would like to see in the story. Leave your great words of wisdom in a review or PM. I promise to read them. I want to thank everyone for reading and adding the story to their alerts. It feels nice to get those messages in my inbox.


	5. Chapter 5

Lessons in Love

**Chapter 5**

Tonight is officially going to suck. My mother made me break my neck getting the good dishes because Troy is staying for dinner. It's completely unnecessary! And to top it all off, I have to sit next to him! The permanent pout on my face went completely unnoticed as my parents started their conversation with Troy. "So, Ricky tells me you play basketball?" Mom said as she cut her steak on the plate.

"He said that you're the captain of the wildcats." My father beamed, immediately interested. Here we go, yet another chance for Bolton to talk about himself.

"Ah, yeah. My reign is almost over though. Ricky's going to be the new captain." My parents were pleased to hear Troy speak about my brother like that. I, however, couldn't wait for this dinner to be over.

"Troy's going to teach me everything he knows." My brother was so happy at the thought. I, on the other hand, was silent. He was being so sweet.

"I'll bet someone like you has the girls chasing after you." Great, my mother is turning this into one of _those_ conversations.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Oh my gosh! As soon as Troy finished saying that, he placed his hand on my knee. My head snapped up, and I turned to glare at Troy.

"I hope you're treating them right." My mother laughed. Troy didn't move his hand. He simply gave my knee a squeeze.

"Always." He did that smile of his. Troy's fingers began drawing little designs on the inside of my thighs. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that I didn't completely mind him doodling on me like he was.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger." Dad laughed. Troy chuckled ad brought his fork up to his mouth. It amazed me that no one at the table was the least bit concerned about his other hand or the fact that I hadn't said a word all night. Play it cool Gabriella. Just act like he's not doing anything. I brought my glass up to my lips and took a sip. "I was quite popular myself." Mom shot dad a stern look and they shared a laugh. "You keep the attitude you have now, and you'll have nothing to worry about after high school. It'll all fall into place." Daddy paused and looked at Troy, myself and Ricky. "For all of you." I smiled at my father. He has always wanted the best for us, and I know he'd be willing to give and arm and a leg to get it.

"That really makes me feel good. It gives me the feeling that I'll have what you have someday."

"What's that son?"

"A family. A beautiful wife, a great son..." Troy's hands began to travel north. "A gorgeous daughter..." I immediately closed my legs. Yikes! My plan, however, backfired. I banged my knees against each other and closed Troy's hand in place on my upper thighs. I let out a whimper as I opened one eye. Of course everyone was staring at me, including Troy.

"You'll have to excuse my weirdo sister. She doesn't get compliments often." Ricky explained. He's going to pay for that.

"That's a shame." Troy's voice was soft. "A girl like her should be complimented every day." I'm embarrassed to say that I actually spit out all of the apple juice I had in my mouth when Troy said that.

"Yuck!"

"I am so sorry!" I apologized to Ricky as he wiped his face furiously with his napkin. I know I said I was sorry, but I didn't mean it. That dweeb deserved it.

"Well, I think we should start cleaning up now." My mother said. That was code for: I don't think I can take anymore embarrassment tonight. That makes two of us mom.

"I'll take care of the dishes tonight." I insisted. I stood and began to gather the plates.

"I'll help."

"No!" I shouted in protest to Troy. "I mean, you're our guest."

"True, but I helped make the mess. My parents taught me to clean up after myself." Ugh! Why was he torturing me? "That is, if it's okay with you, Mrs. Montez."

"Oh please, call me Marissa." I mentally scoffed at my mother. If she were my age, she wouldn't stand a chance against Troy's charm. "I suppose you can help out tonight. Since you and Ricky are such good friends." Good friends? Since when? I sighed and walked into the kitchen with a stack of plates. I placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. Troy Bolton and I were going to have a talk. He strolled in the kitchen like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just invaded my personal space, like he knew that I'd kind of enjoyed it...

"Do you want to wash while I dry?" I just glared at him. Is he serious? "Or you could dry..."

"What in the heck was that?!" I whispered harshly to him.

"What?" Innocence is definitely not something Troy can feign.

"Oh I don't know, you rubbing your hand dangerously close to my hoo-ha?!" He actually laughed at me. Can you believe that? I mean maybe I could've chosen better words, but still!

"Hoo-ha?" I slapped him on the chest. "Look, the first time was unintentional. You didn't seem to mind, so I kept at it."

"How can you say that like it was nothing?"

"Because it was nothing. It's not like anything was going to come of it. Why are you so upset?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you bet on me?" H sighed and placed his dishes in the sink. "Look, I'm not like all the girls you hang out with."

"What's so different? The cheerleading uniform?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Stop being such a baby, Montez." I'm completely confused about Troy at this point.

"I'm a virgin, Troy. As in, never been touched, never even been kissed!" I hissed. His mouth fell open, but he snapped it shut soon after. "Congratulations, you're the first guy to feel me up." I half expected him to do a fist pump, or smile cockily. But, he didn't. He was quiet, and he barely stared at me. I don't get this guy!

"Well, in that case, I feel like an ass."

"What? Why?"

"I said all that stuff about your virginity earlier. I...if I'd known, I wouldn't have been so bold about it." Was this his way of apologizing? I mean it's an almost apology, almost.

"Are you...trying to apologize?"

"Yeah, a little bit." I laughed, though I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to.

"Um, thanks I guess." What was I supposed to say now? Anything I said could, and would be used against me in the form of humiliation.

"You've really never been kissed?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Um...yeah. It's not something I'm proud of either."

"I'm sorry, but can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you been kissed?" He gave me this look, like I was stupid or something. Ugh! He's doing that thing again. I can't tell if he's trying to be a jerk or my friend right now!

"You think it's my choice? You think I decided not to kiss anyone for seventeen years?!" Okay, so it was kind of my fault since I wanted to wait around for prince charming. By the way, he's just a myth. There was only one prince, and Cinderella got to him first. Sorry to break it to you all.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, you aren't ugly, so you can't blame the male population for it." I was angry. Not at myself, but at the fact that he was right. I couldn't blame the guys for my virgin lips. "Your silence means that you agree with me." I hate the cocky way that he talks. I hate the fact that he knows he's right. I _really_ hate the fact that he's always right about me.

"So what?" I know that was an extremely immature response, but I honestly had a brain-fart.

"So maybe you need to stop being so scared. God, it's like you need someone to hold your hand and walk you through it." I would've thanked God for Troy's words if I didn't have such a dirty reason for loving them.

"That's it!" Troy looked at me like I was insane, but you know what? I don't care. He's going to be the answer to my problems. "You can help me."

"Help you what?" How do I explain this without sounding desperate?

"Okay, you have to hear me out." He rolled the crystal blue eyes of his and nodded. I turned my back to make this easier to say. "What if, you helped me with my fear of; let's call it, physical contact?" I said, beginning to wash the dishes.

"What?" I winced at his tone. It wasn't menacing, but it wasn't so pleasant either.

"I mean, what if you taught me how to be physical with a guy?"

"Physical?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, like how to kiss and stuff..."

"Kiss?"

"Yes! Now could you please stop repeating everything I say? Someone could walk in!" I whispered to him. He held his hands up to surrender. We were silent, and it was making me anxious. The longer the quiet lasted, the stupider I felt.

"Why would I help you?" Troy questioned, grabbing a towel go dry some of the washed plates.

"Because I'm your good friend Ricky's sister?"

"You also need help at persuading people." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's a big ass reason why I shouldn't help you out." Darn! He was right again. Think Gabi, what is something that Troy wants...

"My underwear." I muttered.

"What?"

"I'll give you my underwear if you help me out." Troy's drying slowed down. He was definitely listening. "You bet your friend that you could sleep with me and deliver my underwear as proof."

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"No! I mean, we'll cross that type of bridge of it comes to that. I mean, I'm not saying that I want to...you know, but you could just explain it-"

"I get it. You'll give me your underwear if I help you."

"Yes. You'll win your bet and I'll have the knowledge I need to survive in this world."

"...a little dramatic don't you think?"

"Yeah, but...just say you'll agree." He was silent, and I may or may not have been shaking. He turned to me and did that smile of his. That upside-down-smile that is just so darn cute.

"Okay, I'll help you. One condition though."

"What?" I would agree to almost anything at this point.

"You have to give me the red lace thong you bought today."  
Instantly, I was all red I the face. I simply nodded and continued to do the dishes. We didn't say much the remainder of the time we spent in the kitchen. Troy and my brother disappeared to the "man lair" and I went to my room. It was a few hours later when he finally left the house. As I watched him walk down the hall toward the door, he turned to me and winked. That's when I realized that I had no idea when exactly the lessons would begin.

~*~

An-Next chapter, is lesson one! Review! Comments and suggestions are welcome! If there's anything you'd like to see, don't be afraid to PM me or put in your review. Special thanx to _**XZANESSA4LIFEX **_for suggesting that Troy's roaming hands while sitting next to Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 6

Lessons in Love

**Chapter 6**

I went through my normal routine. You know, shower, brush teeth, get into bed and go into a semi-coma. Or is that just me? Never mind, that's not important. The important thing was the light tapping on my balcony doors. I turned toward the doors and waited. The tap came again, along with someone's face against the glass. I was about two seconds from running to my parents' room when I noticed that the face belonged to Troy. I did, however, continue to panic. He couldn't possibly want to start teaching me now…could he? I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Troy stepped in with a smirk on his face. What is he up to?

"Nice Pjs." He said, brushing past me to sit on my bed. Of all the times he could've snuck into my room, did it have to be when I was wearing a cookie monster tank-top with care bear boy short with "grumpy" written across my butt?

"Uh, thanks." I rushed over to the door and locked it. The last thing I needed was someone walking in. Troy kicked off his shoes and reclined on my bed. "You know, I'm really glad you're comfortable, but do you mind telling me why you're here?" Although I sounded completely nonchalant about the whole thing, I was freaking out. Troy smirked and sat up.

"I was on my way home when I realized, we hadn't really set any rules." Oh boy, here come complications.

"What do you mean by rules?"

"I mean, no one can know about this. Especially not Ricky, you understand?"

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you on that, but why is it so important to you that he doesn't know?" Troy sighed and looked away.

"Chad may be my best friend, but Ricky is pretty much tied with him. If he knew we were doing this, he'd never forgive me." In that moment, Troy was the guy I used to know. He was the sweet caring person that I was head over heels for. I wanted to ask Troy why he would even bother if he knew Ricky would be hurt, but I left it alone. It probably would've been some vulgar reason and my image of Troy would be blown to smithereens.

"I don't want him to be mad with me either. How about we only meet up Mondays and Thursdays? My parents are at PTA meetings and Ricky goes to my uncle's house on Mondays. On Thursdays, mom and dad go to dinner together and Ricky goes out with some girls and guys from his grade. Do those days work for you?" A slow smile crept onto Troy's face as he stood. His eyes seemed to grow darker as he came closer to me. I sucked in a breath and held it. My heart pounded in my chest when Troy stop. He raised a hand to my cheek, leaned in to my ear and said

"Those days are perfect." He placed a kiss on my cheek and I immediately tensed up. Having him this close was nerve-wrecking. We were silent. When he finally stepped back from my ear, he did the rudest thing. He laughed right in my face. Yes, that's right. After an intense moment with him, he laughs in my face!

"Ugh! You are such an ass!" I hiss, shoving him back farther. It was pointless because he didn't budge, but it did make me feel a bit better.

"What did I do?" He asked, still laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I huffed.

"Gabriella, if you're serious about this, you can't get stiff every time I come near you." Hmm, he may have a point. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"I don't mean to. It's just that this is all very new to me. I mean, I'd be fine if you were just going to hug me, but you aren't. I know you're going to try to kiss me. It freaks me out!" I exclaimed. I saw the smile on Troy's face. He tried to hide it, and I blushed.

"Alright, how about this, for the next few days, we'll get to know each other a bit. That way, you'll be ready for lesson one on Thursday." Oh goodie, something to look forward to.

"That sounds okay." I'm at a loss for words. This is beyond awkward. Troy Bolton is in my bedroom, two feet away, staring at cookie monster's face. Or maybe he's staring at my breasts…

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy winked and headed for my balcony doors. I was frozen in my spot. This time, it was nothing that Troy did. It was my thinking about what we would be doing in 72 hours. Oh my gosh, my palms are sweating! Ugh! I can't think about this right now. I just need to get some sleep, and I'll be fine.

I didn't sleep at all last night. Not a single wink. I was up and dressed before everyone else. I fixed myself some cereal, but I can't bring myself to eat. I'm nervous and all Troy intends to do with me is talk. Can you say pathetic? "Whoa, do my eyes deceive me?" Ricky laughed as he came down the steps. "Is my sister actually up and eating by herself? No one had to wake her today?"

"Ha-ha," I say rolling my eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night." I muttered.

"Me neither. Well, I got to sleep eventually, but there was some kind of animal in the yard or something." That couldn't have been Troy, could it?

"Really? Did you get a look at it?"

"Nah, dad doesn't like to keep the patio lights on when no one's out there. You know electric bill and all that." I have never been so thankful for having a frugal father.

"Oh, right. So, uh, what are you doing Thursday night?"

"The same thing I do every week." Ricky answered shooting me a confused look. "Why, is something up?"

"No!" He jumped in his seat. Stay calm Gabi. "I mean, I was just making sure you weren't going to be home alone. You see, Tay and I are going shopping. We're making a second attempt at Kelsi's present and I didn't want you to be home alone because-"

"No need to check up on me. I'm only a year younger than you; I can stay home by myself." He interrupted me. I'm really glad he couldn't tell that I was lying. "Besides, if I get back before you, I'll just call Troy up and we'll do something." I tensed. That was the last thing I needed. I can picture the nightmare playing out in my head. Ricky calling Troy, Troy's phone going off, Ricky coming upstairs and finding us before anything even happens… "Earth to Gabriella!" He called, waving a hand in my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to ride with us to school this morning."

"With who?" I asked, completely confused. My brother shot me a look like I was stupid.

"With Troy?" Hmm, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Maybe I should just to keep things normal. Besides, we haven't done anything so things should be relatively normal.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great." I smiled. Ricky chuckled lightly. "You're strange when you don't get sleep." He said, shaking his head as he left the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, I sighed. This thing with Troy was giving me a headache. I think I just need to stop thinking about it so much. I'll think about what I'm going to get Kelsi. I really should get on that. Kelsi deserves a good present. Maybe I'll get her a charm bracelet. That way it'll be like an investment gift. I can get her a charm for her birthday and holidays.

This day has not been going like I thought. Troy and I haven't talked all day. I didn't know that getting to know someone meant ignoring them. Or maybe that's just Troy Bolton's definition. Its lunch time and he hasn't said a word. Let me remind you that we have a class together before and after lunch. We sit next to each other in both. I silently walked to my locker and spun the dial. The minute I opened it, a small, folded piece of paper floated down. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I opened the note. It read:

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me on the rooftop of the school at lunch. _

_Don't worry, we're allowed to be up there._

_Don't be late._

_-T_

I couldn't help but smile. I know I shouldn't. Troy is vulgar and shameless. I should be completely uncaring about this stupid note. However, the pathetic, hopeless romantic side of me just couldn't help it. My heart raced as I sped walked to the stairwell leading to the roof. I cautiously looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when I was sure no one was, I climbed the stairs. I opened the door and stood still. I didn't hear anyone, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. "That's a very nice bra you have on." My head snapped up, and I saw Troy standing over me. He winked at me and gave that stupid smirk of his. There goes the romance.

"You are a pig." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not exacly helping yourself in this situation." Troy said smirking above me.

"Ugh!" I groaned and marched up to get to his level. Troy laughed and turned around. "You know, you could've just told me during class that you wanted to meet me." Changing the subject right now is definitely in my favor.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to risk anyone telling Rick that I was chatting up his sister." He said coolly. I blushed, he was right about that. "Come sit with me." He said from the bench. I hesitated before taking a seat next to him. Troy held his hand out for me to hold. I could feel my palms starting to sweat. What the heck? "I won't hurt you, Gabriella." I bit my lip and placed my hand in his. A small smile appeared on his gorgeous face. To my surprise, his palms seemed to be sweaty too.

"So…" I wanted to ask how this was going to help me, but I didn't. Troy knows what he's doing. If I just sit back, I'll learn everything I need to know.

"So, the first rule is, don't do anything with anyone you aren't comfortable with." I made a mental note of that. "That's what we're working on this week. We're going to get to know each other until we feel comfortable enough to take the next step."

"Oh, cool." This actually sounded manageable. "So, um, what do you want to know?"

"I wanna know whatever you want to tell me. Start from the beginning."

"Okay…my name is Gabriella Montez; you'll never know my middle name. I was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on November 4. I have a younger brother named Ricky-"

"Whoa, I know most of that stuff." He laughed. "Tell me other stuff, one secret that no one knows."

"That's a pretty hard task, seeing as I haven't done anything." This would probably be my biggest secret. I didn't say that aloud though, I didn't want to chance him being offended.

"Well, how about something you really want to do."

"Have sex." I blurted without thinking. "I mean, uhh…have text…ing, on my phone." There was no way to fix that one. Troy chuckled a bit. Okay, he full on laughed at that one.

"That was a nice attempt to save yourself." He smiled, and it wasn't the cocky smile that I would've expected. It was the smile of the Troy that hit me with a door seven days ago. We stared at each other for a few minutes. Troy's thumb caressed my knuckles as he held gazes. "I want to be an author." His voice broke the silence, but not our stares.

"Really? I would've thought something more athletic." I murmured, still recovering from his hypnotic eyes.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. I'm sick of basketball. I know what I want to do with my life, and it doesn't involve basketball." I wonder if this is a technique he uses to get girls to open up to him.

"Don't let those people tell you what to do. It's your life." Though there is a huge chance Troy might be making all of this up, I was not. I decided that if I was completely honest with him, maybe he'd feel he could be honest with me. Troy seemed to ponder this whilst caressing my knuckles still. I wanted to say something more, but I was cut off by the bell signaling the end of lunch. Had we really been up there that long? It seemed like only ten minutes.

The next two days went by failry quickly. Troy and I continued to ignore each other, and meet up at lunch. I was okay with it for the most part. The only time i second guessed things was when I ran into Ricky on my way to the roof. He asked if I'd seen Troy, and instatly I felt guilty. That was, until my darling little brother informed me that there was no way Troy would ever be caught dead with me. I quickly got over feeling guilty. Anyway, each day Troy revealed something new about himself to me. Tuesday, he told me that he droves over to the Borders in the next town and listens to the people that read their stuff on Open Mic Night. Wednesday, he told me that sometimes he reads some of his short stories to the kids in the Boys and Girls club. I didn't even know Troy was involved in anything but basketball!

Now, it's Thursday afternoon. Troy will be on his way pretty soon. I brushed my teeth so hard that my gums started to bleed. Needless to say, I'm nervous. I keep thinking that Ricky or my mom will show up just as Troy is leaning in. I shuddered as the thought returned. I'm not exactly sure how all of this is going to start either. I mean, will he just lean in as soon as he sees me? Maybe we'll talk a bit and then kiss.

As I was checking my breath...again, I heard a light tapping on the balcony doors. I saw Troy smirking on the other side of the door. Is it too late to back out? "What are you smiling at?" I asked, opening the door.

"Just going over my lesson plan in my head..." He chuckled, taking my hand. He lead us over to my bed. Cue the sweaty palms...

"So-"

I didn't get a chance to say anything. The second we sat down. Troy pressed his lips to mine.

Oh. My. Gosh.

An-I know this has taken me forever to get up. I apologize a thousand times for that. School lets out on June 18th, so things will pick up after that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Any suggestions. questions, or comments, PM me or leave it in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Lessons In Love

What am I supposed to do? Do I open my mouth? Do I press against him? Where exactly do my hands go? I didn't have time to think through these questions and find an answer. No longer than a second after his lips touched mine, they were gone.

I kid you not. I opened my eyes to see Troy retreating toward the balcony. "What was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face me with a smirk.

"That. I mean, you kissed me."

"Yes...isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I thought..." I thought it'd be...different than how I'd kiss my mother.

"What?" He questioned, his blue eyes burning holes into me. Suck it up, Gabriella. He's not someone to be afraid of. Just say it!

"That was a not a real kiss. I can handle that. Hell, I've kissed my brother like that!" I shrieked. "I'm talking about the kind of kisses that will leave me breathless. The kind that I'll spend hours thinking about, one that will make my knees shake and my world stop! If you can't give me that-" Troy's lips crashed onto mine. This kiss was ten times more powerful than the last. Troy took his time with this kiss, he slowly moved his against mine. I wasn't sure what exactly to do, so I followed him, mimicking his technique and burning it into my memory. Troy kissed me until I was breathless. I could feel myself slipping, and if it weren't for him, I surely would've fallen.

"I hope that will suffice for now." Troy said, almost out of breath as he stepped away from me. I wanted to say something, but my lungs couldn't take it. I definitely got everything I asked for in that kiss. Troy didn't do anything that I wasn't prepared for. He didn't take five steps ahead of where I was on the expirence scale. No, he kept it nice, sweet and slow. There wasn't any tongue, or any exchange of saliva. He'd simply opened his mouth while pressing his lips to mine. Huh, I would've thought that there was something more to it. Not that I'm complaining. I loved every minute of it. By the time I finished scutinizing the kiss in my head, Troy was gone. There was only the soft scent of his cologne left.

**_XOXOXOX_**

"Good morning Tay!" I smiled as I met her at our locker. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine..." She answered, giving me an odd look. "What did you do to Ricky?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling, you must've gotten back at him for the time he-"

"Don't say it!" I interupted. "I didn't do anything to him. However, I am happy to know that, to you, the only time I can have a big smile on my face is after I've done some unmentionable thing to my brother." I smirked at her. Tay laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, so if it's not that, what is it?" I frowned. I couldn't tell Taylor that I'd gotten my first real kiss without giving her a name. Of course, if I even mention a certain wildcat, she'd go ballistic.

"Ricky said dad has a surprise for us." I fibbed. It's not really a lie, because I am happy about that.

"Really? Your dad is so cool. He's always doing great things for you guys." She smiled. I felt a bit bad at that point. You see, Tay's parents divorced awhile back, and she never gets to see him anymore. Part of it's because of her mom, and the other part...Tay thinks it's her. I watched as her eyes looked off, and for a micro second, I could see sadness. I'd be devestated if my parents divorced.

"Yeah, it means a lot to us." I smiled softly.

"So, did you find out what to get Kelsi for her birthday?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting her a charm bracelet. It'll be sorta like an investment gift. I could get her different charms for each gift giving occasion." Taylor winced. What's wrong with a bracelet?

"Ryan's getting her a charm bracelet." Seriously? "It's kind of my fault. He wanted to get her something special and not freak her out, so i suggested the bracelett." Of course she did. Tay was the queen of advice.

"It's no biggie, I'll just fi-" I stopped. Troy Bolton came through the double doors of East High. He held the door as Ricky walked in, followed by Sharpay. Troy slung his arm around the Ice Queen and began to walk his halls. I know I shouldn't be getting jealous, but I mean just last night he was kissing me. How could he be with her?

Wake up Gabriella! It's because what the two of us have going on isn't real. I need to learn to push these feelings aside. He's never going to feel anything for me. Why should I waste my time on him?

"Morning, Gab." Ricky says as they pass me. Troy doesn't give me so much as a nodd. I'd rather not repeat what Sharpay did...

"Hey." I muttered. My eyes followed them until they got to Troy's locker. Troy didn't care about the people watching, but Sharpay scowled at them. Bolton didn't waste any time before he pressed his body up against hers, and planted his lips on her. He kissed her. Right there, in the hall, in front of everyone.

In front of me.

**_XOXOXOX_**

I couldn't concentrate in Human Behavior. Mr. Balik was going on and on about body language, but I couldn't focus. The image of Troy and Sharpay was burned in my brain. It was the same kiss we shared last night. The difference was, Sharpay knew how to give back. She knew where to touch Troy to keep him going. She knew how manuver her tongue. She knew when to breath! Bottom line, she knew how to kiss. Troy's elbow nudged me and I looked up. "Ms. Montez, have you heard a word I've said?" Mr. Balik asked.

"Um, sorry. I just got a little lost...thinking too hard." That was a good excuse right? I mean, they can't fault you for thinking, can they?

"Not a problem, I can explain again. What part did you have questions on?" Mr. Balik is a good teacher, and I really don't want to disappoint him. I have to find a good question to ask.

"Um, how can you tell if someone is attracted to you?" The class snickered as I blushed. Troy did that smirk of his and I rolled my eyes. Does he find pleasure from all forms of embarrasment involving me?

"Well, there are different signs for men and women, but there are some universal ones. In fact, you're giving off a few right now." I'm doing what?

"Excuse me?"

"Let's disect Gabriella, class." That's a comforting statement. Balik smiled. "Now, Gabriella's body is fully facing Troy. Can anyone tell me what that means?"

"It means she wants him." A boy snickered from the back of the class. My blush grew hotter.

"Not exactly Mike. It means she's interested. Gabriella may simply want to get to know Troy a little better." Thanks for putting it nicely, teach. "It seems Troy is giving off the same sort of sign. Although he's not directly facing he, his body is angled towards her and his legs are apart with his knees pointed directly at her." I bit my lip as I chewed this over. "Ah! That right there that you just did Gabriella, is a very good sign for Troy."

"What did I do?" I asked, still chewing on my lip.

"The biting of your lower lip. It means that you any touch you would make towardsTroy would be very innocent. A brush against his arm or a spot on his back. Very safe places. Or perhaps those are the only places he's allowed to touch you." He finished, looking between the two of us. The bell rang and the class filed out of the room. Troy gathered his things and left without a word. "I hope I didn't do anything to embarass you, Gabriella."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's all for a good cause." I gave a dry laugh and walked away. I walked down the hall in a daze. Am I that much of an open book? No, It's just that our teacher has taught this class many times, and he can see the signs better. So much for hiding my feelings.

Someone crashed into me and pressed me up against a locker. "Are you trying to get me aroused?" Troy whispered into my ear. He pressed his lips to the base of my throat and kissed me. I was frozen. My eyes shut as Troy kissed up my neck, nibbling a bit. He retraced his kisses and bit down on my collar bone.

"Oh!" I gasped. I didn't expect it to feel good. This was something I'd never done. No one had ever kissed me like that, or even beem that close. I felt Troy's breath as he chuckled. I gave him a slight push on the chest.

"I thought you didn't want people to know about this." He said, detaching himself.

"I don't." I breathed, breathless. What was that? I mean, he litterally bit me, and it didn't hurt. Is that supposed to happen?

"Then why were you giving off red flags to everyone in class."

"I wasn't." Well, at least not on purpose. "It's not easy, okay?"

"Finally, you admit that you want me!" Troy laughed. Why did I say that? Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I shoved past Troy and headed to the library. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Anywhere you aren't going to be." I mumbled. I froze when I saw Sharpay's face through one of the classroom doors. That was my reminder of why I couldn't focus in the first place. The reason I was angry with Troy. Bolton caught up to me and turned me to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Maybe it has something to do with the suction cups you call your lips.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" He's an idiot!

"I don't get, how you can give me the most amazing first kiss, and the next day kiss someone else the same way." I couldn't look at him. I'm embarassed. I basically just told him I was jealous.

"Maybe we weren't clear in a few things." Troy spoke, sighing. What could we have missed. "This isn't a relationship Gabriella. We're not dating, and we're not exclusive." Ouch. Who would've guessed that those words would hurt so much, I'd actually wince upon hearing them.

"I never said we were. I just didn't think that you were dirty enough to be with more than one person at a time." I spat. I was angry and hurt. How could he say that to me? And even though being hurt was embarassing enough, I was starting to cry. "Crap." I muttered. My vision had gone blurry, and my sniffles was kicking in.

"Are you...are you crying?" They way he sounded made it seem like it was impossible. "Oh God, please don't. Please don't start crying." Troy Bolton was panicing. This could work to my advantage.

"I can't help it." My voice breaking as I cried harder. "You hurt my feelings." I blubbered.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. For the love of God. Stop crying!" I sniffled a bit, and calmed down. So this is what it takes for Troy to be human. "Are you okay now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Look, if it makes things better, I won't kiss anyone else while this, _thing_, is going on between us. If that's what you want...?" I smiled softly and nodded.

"If you insist." I sniffed and started toward the library. I had only gotten a few classrooms away before Troy yelled at me from down the hall.

"I'll get you back for that, Montez!" I smirked at him from over my shoulder and continued to walk away from him.

* * *

**An- I am sooo sorry for how long this has taken. The next chapter will be up shortly. I'm writing it now, I promise. I apologize for all the mistakes. I don't have anyone to edit them, and with the way I update, I doubt anyone wants to. Anyway, thank you all for reading! All ideas are welcome!  
REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 8**

"Gabriella, how was school today?" Mom asked as we ate dinner. There are a couple ways I could answer this question. I could always tell her what really happened, but that would mean telling Ricky about Troy. Instead, I went with every kid's answer to this question.

"Good." Smiling, I popped a piece of broccoli in my mouth.

"Sorry I'm late," Dad said, as he entered and kissed my mother sweetly. He took his seat at the head of the table and smiled at us. "So, how was school?"

"Awesome, Shelly Masterson gave me her phone number today." Ugh, Shelly was the junior version of Sharpay. When we graduate, she'll become the Ice Queen.

"That's my boy." I'll never understand why dad cheers him on when he mentions girls.

"Oh, is that the nice girl we met at the car wash over the summer?" Oblivious. My mother is absolutely oblivious. Shelly is the airhead that tried to clean our windshield off with her breasts.

"Bingo." I smiled. Ricky held a look of bliss on his face. No doubt he was reminscing about the car wash. Oh, God. The mental image I'm getting of him with Shelly is sickening. I gagged, aloud, and the dinner table fell silent.

"Something wrong, dear?" My concerned mother asked. No mom, everything is totally fine. I was just thinking of my brother, your son, having sex with a walking advertisement for STDs.

"Nope." I said, adding extra emphasis on the 'p'.

"How did things go for you today, cupcake?" Dad questioned. He probably thought I was jealous of him asking about Ricky.

"Good." There is nothing in the world that annoys my parents more than one word answers.

"Did you," Pausing, my dad thought of a question. "did you learn anything interesting today?"

"Well, we talked about how to tell if two people were attracted to each other." I gave my answer as I pushed around the vegetables on my plate.

"Are you serious? I could totally use a skill like that!" Ricky said to me as our parents started their own conversation. My guess is that dad had given up on the questioning.

"You're right. It should make it a lot easier to tell when a girl has no interest in you." I replied. "That way, you can weed out the loose ones quicker." I whispered. Score one for Gabriella. Ricky flicked a spoonful of peas my way. He is going to pay. I got a scoop of mashed potatoes together. Ready...aim...fi-

"What are you two doing?" My mother asked, suppressing a smile. It wasn't until then that I noticed the way they were sitting. While mom's body was fully facing dad, he sat straight. He was facing her at all. At first glance, it seemed as if they were holding hands, but if you looked closer, it was only mom. She was gripping dad's hand for dear life while his was limp. But, what do I know? It's one day of classes. That doesn't mean anything.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

I. Am. Bored! I have absolutely nothing to do. I've done my homework, and Ricky is out. How incredibly sad is it that my younger brother has plans on a Friday night and I don't? Extremely sad. Depressing, actually. I stared at my phone. I could call Taylor, I mean she's likely to be home. I almost dialed before I realised that she could possibly be with Chad. Kelsi was out of the question as well. She and Jason had a date planned, and I really don't want to be the friend who intrudes on something like that. There's no one else to call. I need to get more friends. My phone rang.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" I heard a chuckle from the other end. "Tay?"

"This isn't Taylor." A male stated calmly

"Chad?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Gabriella, you and I both know that Chad will probably never call your phone." That's true. "Do you wanna take another guess, or have you caught on by now?"

"Troy?"

"Really? You're still not sure?" Troy laughed.

"How did you get my number?"

"Ricky is my best friend."

"Right, you expect me to believe that you asked him for it?" There's no way that would ever fly with Ricky. Even though I'm older, he acts like he's the older brother that has to protect me. That's probably the reason why everyone thinks he's older at first.

"Alright, so I may have gotten from his phone when he wasn't looking." Busted! "That's not why I called."

"Oh, well my parents are home but Ricky's not. I can lock my door and let you up through the balcony." I can be pretty sneaky when Ricky's not here. Mom and dad are oblivious when they have angelic Gabriella to watch over.

"Who knew Montez had a wild side?" Troy laughed. "Are you sure you're as innocent as you claim?"

"Trust me, there's no faking that much inexperience."

"That's actually not what I called about either." Great, I pretty much told Troy how eager I was to kiss him. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Uh, n-not really." His question caught me off guard. "Do...do you?"

"Be ready in about 15 minutes. Just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt." He disconnected two seconds later. What did Troy want with me? Oh my gosh! Is this going to be a date? I wonder what he has planned... obviously nothing too special. I mean, he told me to wear jeans. Or maybe it's a picnic? That would be so romantic! Aw, I can't wait! I skipped to the bathroom for a quick shower.

_**XOXOXOX**_

"Wow." Troy said as I climbed into his black Nissan Maxima. I smiled at his reaction. "I probably should've cleared this up before. This...isn't a date or anything." Yet again, my heart sank. "I mean, you look great, but we're just hanging out." How many times does he have to say things like this before I get the hint?

"I know, it's just..." What should I say? I don't want him to think I'm desperate. "I don't go out much, and I wanted to look nice." That should make him feel like a jerk.

"Sure." He smirked. Ugh! Does he have to be so vain?

"You know, not everything I do is influenced by you."

"I never said it was." He chuckled. I'm _so_glad I could amuse him. "You look good, Montez."

"I hope that isn't an empty compliment." I laughed as he put the car in gear. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to the cliff side. It's not far from here, but it's remote enough that we won't see any of the guys from school. At least not on a Friday night." Noticing my confused look, he added, "Party night."

"Ah." Of course every adolescent was at some poor freshman's house, no doubt trashing the place. That's just what the teens of New Mexico did when the weekend hit. It bugged me that the King of East High, wasn't there with him. "Why aren't you at a party?"

"Not because I want to spend time with you, if that's what you're thinking." Ugh! Does he have to be that way about everything?

"Can you please, for one second, stop being such an asshole?" I snapped at him. "I was just asking a simple question." He is so infuriating.

"I'm-"

"Look, I get that I'm not exactly desirable, but you don't have to rub it in my face every time I start to feel good about myself."

"I'm sorry, alright? It's not that you aren't beautiful, it's the fact that I'm betraying my best friend and doing everything in my power to keep his sister as innocent as I can." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "The only problem is, she doesn't want to be innocent. She wants to be an expert at kissing and God knows what else!" Hearing him rant like this while driving is a bit scary. Granted, he has great control over the steering wheel, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't had his license for more than a year and a half. He pulled over and parked. He was right, the cliff side wasn't far at all.

"Uh, Troy-"

"I guess what I want to know is how long you're going to torture me for." Torture? Really Troy, don't you think that's a bit dramatic? "I mean, you really only need one good kiss to set you on the right path. After that, you can pretty much kiss like an expert."

"So, what are you saying?" I had momentarily forgotten that I was going to scold him about his driving. Ignoring my question, Troy got out of the car. I huffed and hurried to follow suit. "Troy!" I called to his back. He walked over to the railing and sighed.

"I just, I wanted to know if I could have my prize in advance..." His voice was low as he said this.

"After one kiss? You're kidding right?" Would it be wrong for me to laugh? This is a comical situation. "You haven't taught me a thing!"

"Well how much do you want me to teach you?" Troy snapped. "Exactly how far do you want this to go, Gabriella?" He took a step closer to me. My breath was caught in my throat. How far did I want this to go?

"Farther than it has." I finally said.

"That's not a clear answer, Montez." He sneered. What did he want from me? "You need to be certain of where the line is. If all you wanted was a kiss, then we can head back to your place and you can hand over the thong." His vulgarity is _so_ attractive. When I didn't say anything, Troy immediately headed for his car.

"I want to know everything." I yelled at him. "I want to know how to please any guy. I want to know what makes a guy tick, what keeps them coming back. I've missed out on years of chances to gain the knowledge that you have because of my shyness and I'm sick of it." I took several steps toward Troy. Looking him dead in the eyes, I continued. "I want to learn how to leave you breathless. I want to leave you begging for more." This still wasn't good enough for him. "I want to be on your level of experience. I wan to do everything you've done, no matter what it is." A split second after I finished pleading my case, Troy swept me up in fiery kiss. His hands cupped my face as his lips moved against mine. I moaned when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. Troy's tongue made its way into my mouth, and that's when I tasted him. It's good to know that he likes Stride. I'll have to remember it. We continued to kiss for, I guess 10 minutes. Probably less, but who cares? I think I just made out with Troy Bolton! I'd squeal right now if he wasn't with me. Troy's forehead rest against mine. Our breathing went back to normal, and finally I could speak again. "So, are you going share your knowledge with me?"

"Only if you think you handle it." His husky whisper got my heart racing.

"I can handle it." Ladies and gentlemen...that was my sad, sad attempt at being sexy.

"Alright, I'll share my secrets with you." Troy replied. He smirked before leaning down to my face. "I'll share all of my dirty little secrets." With those words, he pressed his lips to mine once more,

_**XOXOXOX**_

**An-I know there isn't much action, but I'm getting there. I'm working hard on DK&GB, but that story is in a tough place right now. I'd also like to say thanks to everyone that wants to help me edit. I'll be in contact soon. In other news, I posted my first one-shot on Fiction Press. It's a one-shot, so it's a quick read. It's called Missy's Mumblings. It's sort of like 'Click Here' so if you liked that story, go check it out if you have the time. I'm still using the pen name marebear11. I'm happy to say that this update didn't take me all that long. Please send in any suggestions, comments, or questions that you have. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 9**

"You know that there's no stopping right?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're not just going to go topless and stop. We've been doing that for weeks and I'm sick of it."

"...We're not having sex tonight."

"I know, I just want to make it clear that I'm ready to try something different..."

"Gabriella-"

"I mean, we've been sneaking around and making out, and I kinda feel like I've got that down, you know?"

"Gab-"

"So I don't see why we shoudn't move forward and try something else. I mean, unless you don't think I'm ready."

"Gabri-"

"Oh my gosh, that's it isn't it? You don't think I can kiss yet, do you? We can work on it a bit more and maybe-" I was cutoff by Troy's glorious lips. He pressed them against mine and I instantly began moving with him. I guess maybe I should explain? It's been about a week and a half since Troy and I agreed that this would go a lot further than kissing. We still met on the days that we agreed on, but there wasn't any awkard pauses from me. I practically jumped on him whenever he came through my balcony doors.

"You talk too much." He said afte pulling away.

"Well maybe you should put me at ease and asses me." I said, gently placing kisses on his neck. That was another thing I was learning. Troy had certain things that made him go a little crazy. Like kissing on his neck. He could be in complete control, but the minute I placed my lips there, he would melt. His breath hitched and I smiled. I was definitely getting better at this.

"I think it's safe to say that you've mastered last week's lesson." He said before giving me a gentle push back on the bed. Troy's lips attacked mine while his hands ghosted over my breats. I sighed when he finally made contact. His lips abandoned min and moved to my neck. He pressed a few kisses there before slowly lifting my shirt and placing a kiss on my belly. I giggled and a smirk appeared on Troy's face. He kissed my lips once more. "Are you sure about this?" He asked after taking a moment to look at me.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. I pulled him back into me as his hand made their way to my hips. Slowly but surely Troy reach the zipper of my jeans.

"Last chance to call it off, Montez." Ha! Like I would actually back out now.

"Shh..." I kissed him harder this time, and Troy began to slid the zipper down-

"Gabs!" We froze. Our eyes met. Then, there was a pound on the door. "Gabi! I need your help, open up!"

"Oh my God!" Troy and I scrambled off the bed. I quickly found my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Gabi? What happened to the whole 'my door is always open' thing?" Ricky called from outside my room.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be home!" Troy harshly whispered, still unable to find his shirt.

"He's not supposed to be. You know as well as I do that he's never home on Thursdays." I huffed. "Where is your shirt?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one that practically ripped it off."

"Gabs! This is important!" Ricky cried. Why did he want to have a sibling heart to heart right now?

"Ahh, Just a minute!" Think Gabriella, what usually happens in the movies when the horny teenagers are about to get caught? "Troy, we'll find your shirt later, just...hide in the closet."

"Are you serious?" He asked, giving me a blank look. "Gabi, that never works."

"Well we don't have time for anything else, just go!" I hissed over my brother's constant knocking. Troy sighed and retreated into the closet. After he closed the door I took a deep breath and let Ricky in.

"What took you so long?" He asked, flopping down on my bed.

"I, um, had my headphones in and didn't hear you until you were practically banging on my door." I crossed my arms and walked over towards him. "What's up?"

"Okay, well, it's not a big deal. I would've gone to Troy with this, but he's no where to be found."

"Have you tried his phone?"

"No, I'll call right now." Stupid! That was so _stupid_! Why would suggest that! I watched my brother dial and silently prayed that Troy put his phone on vibrate. "Voice mail." He said and closed his phone.

"Aren't you going to leave a message?" I swear at that moment, I got s telepathic signal from Troy telling me to shut the hell up.

"Nah, he's got the distress call. He's probably busy with the new girl he's been seeing."

"New girl?" I asked, and though I tried to be subtle, it just didn't work. My voice faltered and was a tone softer.

"Don't sound so disappointed, you know what he's like. Anyway, I guess he finally got into her pants or something." Or something sounds about right.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Right now, I'd do anything to change the subject.

"It's...it's about sex."

"Oh...OH! Oh, wow."

"Yeah."

"Um..."

"You know what? I can just wait until Troy calls. It's no big deal."

"No, it's a huge deal. Ricky, are you having sex?" I took a seat next to him and waited patiently for his answer.

"No, at least not yet." I sighed. "A friend of mine asked me to..."

"She asked you to...?"

"You _know_. To sleep with her." Ricky said. "It's her first time and-" He took a deep breath. "I can't do this. It's too freakin' weird."

"No, it's not. I'm your big sister, you can talk to me about these things."

"That's just it Gabs, I can't. I mean, you're my sister, and the fact that I know you're a virgin doesn't help." Ouch. "I get that you're older and you probably know more about the consequences of sex than me, but let's face it. You don't know anything about actually being physical in that way."

"Okay, um..." What can you say to that? You're wrong brother, I was actually getting pretty physical with your best friend?

"Look, I just wanted to know how to make it special. Things like the setting, and music. You know, the romantic stuff you read about it your books."

"Uh, well...how about I lend you a few of them. Or maybe a movie or something? I'm sure they can tell you about it in more detail than I can."

"Could you really? That'd be great!" That's pretty damn sad. My little brother trusts romance novels over me. I nodded and handed him a few books and movies. Ricky accepted them with a smile. As he made his way toward the door, he stopped. "Is that Troy's shirt?"

"What?" My heart stopped.

"It is. Why do you have his shirt?"

"Oh, _that_. I-I thought it was yours. Mom had it with my clean clothes after she did the laundry. I was going to give it back."

"How'd that get here?"

"Who knows, he practically lives here after basketball games. Maybe he left it then?" I'm getting better and better at twisting the truth.

"You're probably right." Ricky picked up the shirt and walked out the door. "Thanks!" He called from down the hall. I blew out a breath and closed the door. Troy emerged from my closet with a questioning look.

"You gave away my shirt?" I flung myself onto my bed and covered my eyes with my arms.

"What else was I supposed to do? Tell him that it was here because you wanted to borrow one of mine?" I was a bit snappy, I admit. But wouldn't you be?

"Hey, c'mon. Don't be upset." Troy said, gently removing my arms.

"How can I not be? My little brother doesn't think he can talk to me about sex." If I'm being completely honest with myself, it the fact that he _knows_ he can't talk to me about it because I don't have a clue. "How can I be a good big sister if I can't tell him how to make a girl's first time special?"

"That's not what being a good big sister is about." Troy replied with a chuckle. "You were there for him when he needed you. You did pretty good." Troy was semi straddling me and I was losing focus. It wasn't long before my hands were on his chest, and I was pulling him into a heated kiss. I slid my tongue over his bottom lips and he opened his mouth. We battled for control until the vibrations from his phone made us stop. "Ricky again." I groaned.

"I suppose the mood is gone?"

"'Fraid so." He laughed. "You were the one that gave him the idea to send the distress call."

"Yeah, I really wasn't thinking." We shared a laugh and got up. "Come over tomorrow."

"Gabriella..."

"Please? After Kelsi's party. Come back with Ricky, and we can continue what got ruined today." I kissed on his neck and slid my tongue over his collarbone. Troy moaned, and I smiled.

"You are getting really good at that."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hell yes." Troy's mouth crashed into mine briefly before he made his way over the balcony. I definitely need to get to the mall. One, I _still_ need a gift for Kels, and two, I need something sexy to wear for Troy.

**XOXOXOX**

**An- I'm sooooo sorry! I'm a terrible author for updating like this but, senior year is busy in the beginning. I want to thank everyone that is still reading and reviewing! Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this up so it's not edited. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, and finally update DK&GB. Suggestions are always welcome. Next chapter will be rated M. Let me know if you guys would like a warning or something.**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. Anyone know of any good stories on FF or FP? Hsm or otherwise?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lessons In Love**

Chapter 10

**WARNING: This Chapter is rated M.**

"Are you excited for tonight?" Taylor asked as we strolled down the hall toward class.

"Yeah! I can't wait for Kelsi's party."

"I know, we've been planning it for months now, and I can't wait to see how it looks all put together." Tonight is the big night. Not only because of Kelsi's party, but because of Troy too. You know that nervous/excited feeling you get the night before a school trip or something? That's how I feel. "Oh hey, Mr. Matsu wants you to stop by the main office before going to class."

"What for?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

"Welcoming committee. It's your turn to show around a new kid." I groaned and shut my locker. The last thing I need is to be stuck dragging some kid around. Taylor and I parted ways, and I made way to the office and entered through the doors. I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for Mr. Matsui to come out.

"Ah, here is your guide now. Gabriella, I'd like you to meet Travis..." Woah! I was not expecting this. Travis is attractive. As in Troy Bolton attractive. He has black hair, dark brown eyes and a killer smile.

He could almost be Troy's twin. Well, if he didn't have black hair and brown eyes they could totally be related. Silly me, thinking that only blue eyes could be attractive. "I'll leave you in Miss Montez's capable hands." Oh shoot! I didn't hear a thing he said.

"Spacing out?" Travis asked, flashing me a smile.

"Yeah, sort of.". I blushed.

"Happens to everyone. You didn't miss anything important. I gather that you're supposed to escort me to my locker, my classes, and lunch."

"Okay, that's easy enough. Mind if I peek at your schedule?". Travis kindly handed me the paper, and waited quietly while I scanned it.

"So what's the verdict? Do they suck?"

"Quite the opposite." I passed him back the paper. "We actually have all the same classes." A smirk appeared on his face as he held the door open for me. I gave him a small smile and went through. "Welcome to East High." I said as we made our way through the hall. Travis just gave me a blank stare.

"Gee thanks." He gave a sardonic chuckle as he walked next to me. "Could this place be any more of a cliché? I mean you guys have a welcoming committee for crying out loud!" Even I have to admit that it's a little dorky. "All these posters about school spirit... It's like someone pulled this place out of a Disney movie."

"Okay, so you don't like school spirit. That's cool; just try not to bring the rest of us down." Travis smirked, and for a second I thought he really could've been Troy's twin. "Anyway, we have Ms. Darbus first. She's a bit dramatic at first but a good teacher." We walked into the classroom and I gave miss d Travis' papers. She only nodded and told him to share a seat with me until she could get him a desk. Throughout that class, I received more stares than I ever had. If I'm not mistaken, I distinctly remember a glare coming from Troy's direction. Clearly he doesn't like my new friend.

This day has been pretty much a blur. It's been the longest one of this year, and it's only because I'm so excited for Kelsi's party tonight. I have the perfect outfit picked out. It's this ruffled navy tank top paired up with a simple pair of leggings and black heels. Now I know it doesn't have the 'wow' factor that some girls' outfits will, but think of it this way. Troy comes to the party, sees me all dressed up, and feels like I'm making too much out of this little hook-up and leaves. Then, picture poor, ol' Gabriella standing all by herself on the dance floor. Now do you see? I have to make this look like I don't care. "Gabriella! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"It's lunchtime." Whoa, how long did I zone out for? "I was asking if I could steal a seat at your table today."

"Uh, yeah sure. There's plenty of room."

"That's not surprising." He muttered. Jerk! I wanted to scream it, but welcoming committee has strict rules about blowing up on the new kids. I rolled my eyes and lead him to the cafe. Almost instantly the stares from earlier returned. Travis is either really good at ignoring attention, or completely oblivious. We made it to the table and he took a set right next to me.

"Hey, this is Travis." I said to Kelsi and Tay as they looked up at us from their lunch. "Travis these are my best friends Taylor and Kelsi."

"Taylor McKessie, student body president and active member of the scholastic decathlon team." If he didn't know we were nerds, he certainly knows now."

"Kelsi Neilson, drama club."

"Travis Cole, new guy." We all laughed a little bit, and I was thankful. "So is the school always this interested in new kids?" He was so nonchalant about the whole thing, I almost couldn't take it.

"They are when the new kid looks like you." Taylor answered.

"I'm confused."

"She means you look like you should be dating the ice queen.". Kelsi added.

"Ice queen?" Travis raised a brow and looked at me.

"Sharpay Evans. She-bitch runs the school, and we're not a part of that crowd." I had a momentary flashback to the first day of school when she was flirting with Troy. I'm not jealous, I refuse to be jealous. I just get angry whenever she's mentioned. I remained quiet while my friends filled Travis in about the school.

"Montez." My head snapped up, and my eyes met Troy's.

"Bolton." I replied. This was the way it always stared out when we talked to each other in school.

"Who's your friend?" I almost didn't notice my own brother standing beside him.

"This is Travis Cole." I think my voice came out a tone lower, and a tad more husky than I would have liked. I let my hand slide down his arm a short length.

"He's a transfer." For reasons I don't fully understand, I wanted Troy to be jealous. I wanted him to feel angry with me like I was when I watched Sharpay flirt with him in class. I wanted some confirmation that he cared. "Slumming it, baby brother?" I asked with an amused smile as I ignored Troy and Travis.

"Ha-ha. We're just here to talk about the party." Ricky laughed, and moved his attention to Kelsi. "A lot of people are wondering what kind of refreshments you'll have..." I have to roll my eyes. All high school kids think about is alcohol.

"Don't worry guys; Jason is taking care of that. Three kegs are making their way to my house, thanks to his older brother." Kelsi reassured them, and they gave approving nods.

"So is this an invitation only party, or are walk-ins welcome?" Travis asked with a smile. Troy laughed and Ricky joined in. Glaring at them, I shook my head. How rude could they be?

"Of course you can come Travis." Kelsi laughed.

"You can come as my date." I added. Please believe me when I say I was only joking when I said that. Troy and Ricky didn't take it that way. Their jaws clenched when Travis laughed and agreed. I was going to be in for it later.

The day was finally over, and after saying goodbye to Travis, I made a beeline for Troy's car so he could take us home. He didn't say anything to me, and I already knew he wouldn't. Ricky was with us, so that left no time for speaking. I desperately hoped that he would sneak in my room for a bit, but he stayed with my brother. I feel like I have to explain myself, but why? This means nothing to Troy so it shouldn't mean a damn thing to me. I don't want to feel like I need to explain myself when we're not a couple. Saying all of this in my head is so easy, but when Troy asks about it later, I'll crumble and spill my guts. I sighed and started to get ready for the party. I straightened my hair and slipped into the clothes. I made sure to put on my sexy underwear just in case I would get my lesson tonight. Troy came to pick me and Ricky up and took us to the party. He wouldn't look at me or make any comments, not even acknowledging me as Montez. It only made me more anxious to get him alone. When we arrived, I went straight to find Kelsi.

"Gabi you made it! I'm so glad you're here. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have. Do you want some juice?" Kelsi exclaimed when she saw me. This party is in full swing, and Kelsi is obviously drunk. Seeing her like this made me laugh. She made her way to the dance floor where Ricky, Tay, and Jason were already dancing. I was about to join them when a tall figure caught my eye. Troy locked eyes with me for a split second before making his way upstairs. I counted three Mississippi seconds in my head before following him. I got up the steps just in time to see his back as he entered the guest room. He'd left the door slightly ajar, and I went inside.

A split second after I was inside, Troy's lips was pressed against mine. My instincts kicked in and I kissed him back. This kiss is different from our previous ones. Troy kissed as if he needed the contact with me. Like he couldn't take it anymore, or maybe that was just me. Somewhere between our breathlessness and urgency, Troy lifted me up in the air and I wrapped my legs around him. I moaned as he peppered kisses on my neck. I hadn't realized how much I wanted him. Troy gently placed me down on the bed and wasted no time taking off my shirt. I was never confident about being undressed around him, so before he went any further I made sure that his shirt was off as well. I kissed on his chest, my hands shaking as I brought them to his belt buckle. Okay, so I'm beyond nervous. Here I am, on the brink of sex and I'm shaking. Could I be any less sexy? Troy's hands locked on mine. It's already over. He finally realized that he doesn't need to fool around with a timid virgin. We were frozen like that for what felt like hours. That was until Troy did something I never would've thought he was capable of. Troy cupped my hands and raised them to his mouth. His lips gently placed little kisses on my knuckles.

"Tonight is all about you." My eyes must've been pleading with him not to run. "Don't worry about pleasing me. Everything we do is for you. Understand?" I only nodded my head. Troy never stopped kissing my hands. When he did, he slowly unhooked the clasp of my bra. I moaned when his tongue made contact with my breasts. Troy gave me a gentle push and I lay back on the bed. Troy ran his hand down my sides and stopped at my leggings. He looked up at me for confirmation, and I nodded. Still looking at me, he pealed them off of me. My body went stiff. This is really happening. "Relax, Gabriella." Troy kissed me on the lips, softer this time. While I was focusing on the kiss, his hand was focused on my underwear. Troy ran his hand over the lace boy shorts I had on. I gasped when he ran his finger over my core through the fabric. I had never been completely naked in front of anyone, and I didn't want to be the only one naked tonight. Troy seemed to understand without me saying a word.

Carefully, he put his hand on the inside of the lace. It was weird at first. The feeling of something foreign in a place so sensitive. It hurt, but Troy took my mind off of it with his kisses. When I forgot about the initial pain, I was on a high. The feeling Troy created with his fingers was indescribable. I tried my hardest to stay in the moment, but it was getting more and more difficult. I let out a loud moan and bit down on Troy's muscular shoulder.

"It's okay Gabriella." Troy's voice whispered in my ear. "Just give in. You'll be fine. I promise." With his reassurance, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let go...

"I don't know what to say." I giggled.

"I hope that's a good thing." Troy said, as he continued to draw little circles on my waist. We were lying down on the guest bed, and get this...cuddling. Cuddling! Can you believe it?

"That was amazing Troy. I mean, I didn't know a feeling that good existed." With my eyes closed, and a blissful smile on my face, I replayed the night's events. "You have to teach me how to do that!" I'm so giddy right now! I feel like this huge weight has been lifted.

"I promised to teach you everything and I will." He kissed the top of my head.

"Does that include pleasing you?" I asked, straddling him. Both of us were still half naked. I began kissing on his neck, and nibbling. I was rather pleased with myself when he groaned.

"That's a lesson for another time." I sat back and smiled at him.

"I can't wait for that one." I leaned in for another kiss, but what I got was Troy's cheek.

"What's going on with you and Travis?" There it is. I was wondering if we were ever going to talk about it.

"I was just showing him around. He's the new kid and I'm on the welcoming committee. That's all."

"It doesn't matter." Ouch. "I just want to be clear on something."

"What's that?"

"If I can't hook-up with anyone else, neither can you." There was a rush of air that sent me back to reality. How could I have thought there was something deeper going on? Troy isn't the type of person that cares for girls. It only makes sense that he would be thinking about who the next one would be.

"That sounds fair enough." I nodded and slid off of him. "It's getting late." I leaned over the side of the bed to look for my clothes. I could feel the goose bumps forming.

"Oh please don't do this now." I only gave him a blank stare. "Don't retreat into that shell of yours Gabriella. You know it has to be this way."

"I don't think I understand-"

"We can do things like this, but we can't feel anything. You know that. We have to be numb when it comes down to it."

"Why? Why do we have to be numb? Why do you have to be so perfect and then ruin it by treating me like one of your sluts?" I could feel myself on the brink of tears, but I wouldn't cry. "I..." Do I really want to go down this road right now? Do I really want to admit that I get jealous when he's with someone else? No, not at all. "Forget it." I grabbed my leggings off floor. "Where's my shirt?"

"Gabriella, would you just stop and listen?" There it is! I bent over and grabbed my shirt off the floor. Oh crap, I forgot my bra!

"Have you seen my bra?"

"Gabriella..." Ignore him Gabriella, nothing good can come from his mouth right now. He took a deep breath and pulled me into his chest. Is he really hugging me? "You don't know how much it stings to treat you the way I sometimes do. You have to understand that tonight was a first for both of us." Now I know he's lying. Scoffing, I tried to pull away, but he just held on tighter. "I've never done something like that for someone else. It's always been about me. I wanted tonight to be perfect for you because I care." I wrapped my arms around him and he loosened up his death grip. Hearing him admit that he cares means more to me than anything. Troy pulled back to look at me. He moved a stray hair from my face, and gently kissed my lips. "When a person like me starts to put others before themselves it changes everything. I know I can be an ass, but when this is all over, it'll be much easier to walk away." I wanted to tell him that I don't want this...this thing between us to end. We just stood holding each other. It felt as if either of us spoke, we would ruin the moment. Troy's phone buzzed and we knew our time together was over. I slipped on my shirt as Troy read the message. I secretly wondered if it was a girl trying to get his attention, but I knew I would never ask. "Ricky wants to know where I am, and if I've seen you." He didn't say what he responded, but we left the room not long after. I peeked to see if anyone was watching, thankfully no one was. Troy went to the bathroom and told me to keep walking around.

"Gabs! There you are! I feel like I haven't seen you since we got here." Ricky shouted over the music. The party looked like I was slowly winding down. There were kids passed out all over the place, and ambitious ones that were still drinking and dancing. How long had Troy and I been upstairs? "Have you seen Troy? We need to get home before mom and dad realized that we didn't really go see Harry Potter."

"Not since he got out of the car." Lie number one for the night has been told.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked as if he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen me all night.

"I was reading in Kelsi's room." Lie number two. The way these lies fall out of my mouth is sickening. I know Ricky and I fight and argue, but I love him. We don't do things like this. We don't sneak around behind each other's backs and make out with their best friends.

"Understandable. I know this isn't really your scene." Troy strolled in before I could start to get offended. "Where have you been?"

"Do you really even need to ask?" Troy replied and Ricky grinned.

"Gross!" I added in. "You two are disgusting." Troy sent me that cocky smirk of his and I scowled. Ricky just laughed. If only you knew little brother...

"What's up?"

"Mom and dad are going to be on a rampage if we don't leave now. You're still sleeping over right?"

"Yeah, my bags are in the car. You guys have anything left to do here?" The question was directed at me.

"Nope, my friends are too wasted to remember anything right now." This made them chuckle. "Let's go boys." I slung my arm around Ricky and gave Troy a small smile. He flashed me a quick one and lead the way to the car. Sooner or later I'll have to tell him, but now isn't the time. One day, I'll tell him that being numb won't work for me, because as much as I try to fight it, I've started to fall for him.

AN- This chapter is extra-long. Probably one of the longest I've ever written. How was it? It's my first scene like that, ever, and I want to make sure I didn't completely kill it. I'll get better. Any who, there's a new character! Travis is my newest OC. What do you think so far? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!

This chapter is dedicated to _**ChasingFireflies46**_! I love your PM. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lessons in Love**

Chapter 11

**WARNING: This Chapter is rated M.**

I can't sleep. I'm not sure if it's post-orgasm excitement or if it's because Troy is in the house and I'm nowhere near him. Tonight was the best night I've had in a long time. Not only because I finally feel like I'm acting my age, but because I got Troy to admit that he cares. He cares about me, about my feelings. Tell me, what could be better than hearing that someone cares about you?

I rolled onto my side. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight. My thoughts drifted back to how Troy slyly led me into that room at the party. I should be taking risks like that. That was what this whole thing was about. Experiencing everything teenagers go through.

That includes sneaking into guest bedrooms and running the risk of getting caught.

Call me crazy, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. I can't help but think this'll be good for us. Troy is always taking risks for me, so for once I'm going to take one for him. Plus if I get caught in his room, more blame will be put on me than him. I walked over toward my door and peered down the hall to where the guest room was. Ricky's room was next to mine while my parent's room was on the other side of the hall next to the bathroom. I crept past Ricky's room as stealthy as I could. The boy sleeps like the dead, but he has a habit of sleep walking after he drinks. I took a small step and the floorboard creaked. I wasted no time and bolted toward Troy's room.

-0-

I found troy exactly how I thought I would. He was sound asleep on his bed, mouth open stomach up. I sat down gently on the bed. Initiating things will be much easier if he stays sleep. I straddled his waist and placed butterfly kisses on his bare chest. I smiled as he sighed. "Gabriella…" My name came out a quiet whisper from his lips. I moved my lips of to his neck and began to suck. He moaned, but didn't wake.

"What do you want me to do Troy?" I asked in the huskiest voice I could muster. I ran my hands over his abs. I kissed his chest again.

"Lower…" He murmured. I kissed around his belly button. "Lower." He said again. That was when I stopped. If I kept going, I'd be following that light trail of hair that lead to the treasure inside Troy's pants. Another lesson. I slid off of him. C'mon Gabriella, you can do this. Just reach inside and see what you find. Who am I kidding, I know what's there! I can do this. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand down Troy's boxers and squeezed. A loud groan erupted from Troy. Oh my God! I'm touching his penis. I'm touching … "Right there." Troy sighed with a smile. Okay, focus Gabriella. What do the girls in the locker room say it next? I tightened my grip on his shaft and Troy hissed. Was that wrong? This isn't going to go smoothly if I can't see what I'm doing. I slid his pants down as far as I could. He sprang out like he'd been locked up. One thing I was certain of was that Troy was well endowed. Well, I didn't have much to compare him to, or anything for that matter, but I knew this size wasn't common. The rumors were true.

It's now or never. Taking a deep breath, I leaned down and placed a kiss on the head of his penis. I slid my hand up and down his length. Troy let out a loud moan and I pressed my lips to his. I kept moving my hand when his eyes popped open.

"Gab-what the he-." I kissed him hard on the mouth. His voice was loud, and if he kept yelling, someone would surely barge in. Troy brought his hands up to cup my face. I never stopped pumping my hand. He groaned into my mouth.

"Shh…" I told him. I'd read in Cosmo that you should use the pre-cum as a lubricant. That's what I did. I pumped my hand faster, placing kisses on his chest.

"God, Gabi…" His voice trailed off. Troy's body went stiff. I knew what was coming next, and so did he. He tried to move my hands, he tried to shift away from me, but I wouldn't let him. My mouth covered his in an attempt to silence his loud moan as he reached his peak.

-0-

"I'm really sorry Gabriella." Troy apologized once again, as I used a Kleenex to clean off my hands. He had a sheepish look on his face. Imagine that, Troy Bolton embarrassed.

"Troy, don't worry about it." I smiled. "If this is anybody's fault, it's mine." We were both on his bed. Troy was back to the way I'd found him. He was lying back on the pillows.

"What are you even doing in here?" I noted the serious tone in his voice. I got up from my cross-legged position and tossed the tissue in the trash.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you just decided to come give me a hand job?" He huffed.

"Pretty much." This conversation wasn't going to end on a good note. Even though he had been so relaxed and peaceful moments ago, he was pissed now.

"Gabriella."

"Yes?"

"We both know that's not how you came to that decision."

"Actually Troy, it is." I snapped. "I was lying in bed and all I could think about was the party and how amazing it was. I realized that you never got anything out of it so I made up my mind to change that."

"That's what this is about? You think you owe me?" He stood up from the bed.

"Isn't that how it works? You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Troy walked over to me and cupped my face. His crystal blue eyes peered into mine before he gave me a soft kiss.

"That's not how it works Gabriella, not with me. If I do something, it isn't because I expect things in return."

"I've heard differently." I wasn't about to let him tell me that he honestly didn't want me to do anything in return.

"Do you always believe everything you hear?"

"I do when the source is reliable." I half expected him to ask who I was referring to, but the way he sighed and sat down told me he was exhausted.

"Didn't I tell you that tonight is about you?"

"Well, if you wanna get technical, it's not night anymore. It's tomorrow morning, and it's about pleasing you." I straddled Troy's lap and gave him a kiss. "Look, I really don't want to get into a fight. Can we just savor our last few moments of privacy before I have to go back to my room?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He bent his head to kiss my neck.

"I can't believe it took so long for you to notice." I giggled.

"I thought I was dreaming." He said into my shoulder. I loved moments like these. The moments where Troy held me and we just talked. "You had me under the impression that I would have to teach you what to do." Troy began to suck on my collar bone. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. "How did you know what to do?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I steal my mom's Cosmopolitan magazines. I have to put them back before she notices, but they've proved to be helpful." Troy pulled back and stared at me. He broke out into a grin.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since you kissed me." I blushed and looked down. Troy pulled me tighter against him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad that you went through so much trouble, but you don't have to do that." I know it's stupid of me to look to magazines for advice, but there are some questions Troy just can't answer for me. Our conversation only lasted a few moments longer before we started making out again. Troy broke our kiss after glancing at the clock. "You're parents are going to be up soon." I sighed. Part of me wanted to stay here and let whoever woke first find us, but I knew that wasn't a possibility.

"Yeah, I should go." I reluctantly agreed. I slowly stood and made my way to the door. "See you at breakfast?" That signature smile of his made an appearance, and that was enough to hold me over. I closed his door as quietly as I could and walked toward my bedroom.

"Gabriella?" I froze mid step. My dad stood ten steps away from me in his doorway. "What are you doing up?" He asked, closing his door.

"I, um," Think! I need a good excuse. "I-I couldn't sleep." Way to go Gabriella.

"Up and down the hall?" He folded his arms and gave me the stare. You know which one I'm referring to right? The one your parents give you when they know you're lying but instead of accusing you, they ask multiple questions to get you to crack. Yeah, that's the one.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake anybody, so I stayed away from the stairs." My dad raised his eyebrows and gave a hard look at the guest room. There is no way he believes me.

"I see. Well, I'm going to start breakfast."

"Oh, good." I smiled, happy for the change in subject. "What are we having?"

"You all are having waffles, bacon, and orange juice. I'm having coffee on the go."

"Why's that?" I asked, scrunching my nose. "You're leaving?"

"Unfortunately, I have business meetings all morning until three o'clock this afternoon."

"You've been working a lot lately." I frowned. I felt like I almost never saw him.

"You're getting ready for college. I just want to make sure that everything will be taken care of financially." I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged me tightly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Anything for my baby girl."

-0-

Monday morning came as fast as I'd hoped it would. Troy and I hadn't spent any alone time together since Saturday morning. Ricky all but dragged him from the house after breakfast and I hadn't seen him since. He did text me. I liked opening my phone to his flirty text messages. He'd tell me that he missed the way my hands felt on him, and that he couldn't wait to kiss me again. This was what I used to dream about before we started this thing, when I was really head over heels for his golden boy persona. I walked into school with a smile on my face. I spun the dial on my locker and opened it.

"Morning, Gabriella." I turned and saw Travis standing by my side.

"Hey, Travis. How was your weekend?"

"Not so good. I got stood up at this party on Friday, and it all went downhill from there." I frowned, and then it hit me.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry Travis. I completely forgot all about that. I didn't see you, and thought you decided not to come." It was close enough to the truth. I actually didn't see him. Granted, I didn't actually look for him…

"You forgot something else at the party too." Travis raised his arm. Hanging from his index finger was my black lace bra that I was wearing on Friday. I reached for it, but he was faster. "Ah, ah, ah…"

"Where did you get that?" I hissed.

"You left in the room after you and Bolton finished." My heart stopped.

"You saw us?" He nodded.

"I have to say," He paused and laughed. "You two really had me fooled. I really thought you couldn't stand the guy and vice versa."

"Please, please don't say anything."

"I figured I'd have to keep quiet. Only I don't know why it's a secret." My worst nightmare had come true. How could I have been so stupid? Did I honestly think that no one would ever find out?

"Travis…"

"Gabriella, I'm not going to say anything. What would I gain besides a few enemies and pissing off my only friend?" I sighed in relief after hearing that. "I just want to know why."

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and led him up to the garden. "Okay, first thing's first. I want my bra back." Travis rolled his big brown eyes and gave returned the bra. I stuffed it into my bag. "I don't even know where to begin." I said after a moment.

"Why are you guys hiding it? That's all I'm curious about."

"Troy is Ricky's best friend. There's no way my little brother would be okay with the two of us messing around like this."

"Yeah, but you're the older sibling right? Don't you call the shots?" I never actually pictured things the way Travis did. I was the older one. Why did I worry so much about this?

"I may be older, but that's not how it is at home. Ricky's very protective for a little brother. He looks older than I do sometimes." I laughed. "Look, it all comes down to the simple fact that this would kill their friendship, and I'm not up for that. I won't hurt him that way." Travis nodded. "I know you already promised, but I need to hear it again." Travis looked me square in the eyes.

"You have my word, Gabriella. I will not tell anyone what I know."

"Okay." I smiled at him, and the five-minute bell for first period rang. We rushed down to Darbus' class.

"Troy Bolton, you have a lot of explaining to do." Sharpay Evans said as she pushed herself into Troy. He was standing with Ricky against the lockers as usual.

"What is it now, Shar?"

"You haven't called. I thought we were going to hang out?" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Troy through her lashes. There are several things one should know about Sharpay. One, she's beautiful. She's got the look that most girls pray to be naturally blessed with. Two, she's a bitch. She doesn't care who you are, or where you're from. She hates almost everyone, which is why she is nicknamed the ice queen. Third, she's a whore. She doesn't care if it's your boyfriend or your brother. She'll flirt with whomever she wants. She knows how to be sexy and how to manipulate the male race. This is why I shuddered at the thought of her spending time with Troy.

"I changed my mind. I had better things to do." Troy seemed unaffected by her charm.

"Oh, I hardly doubt you found better company than me. You always said that I was the most fun." My heart clenched, and Travis glanced at me.

"Fun, Sharpay. I never said you were the best." Her mouth dropped. She stepped back a bit. "You're good Shar. You're a star. However, I've found better. I've had better." With those words he walked away.

"Who's better than me Troy? That little whore you fucked Friday night?" The crowd that gathered sucked in a breath.

"Jealous, Shar?" He said without breaking his stride.

"Hardly. I'm just trying to save the poor girl from heartbreak. We all know that you'll come crawling back to me when you get bored of her." Troy shook his head and laughed.

"Not anymore. I no longer see the appeal in attention-seeking whores." Troy walked past everyone without even blinking. It was as if nothing could shake him. Sharpay flicked her hair off her shoulder and sauntered off toward the classroom. Beside me, Travis let out a low whistle.

"I gotta hand it to your boy. He knows what he's doing." I smiled at that. Despite the fact that now two people had almost caught us in the act, Troy kept his cool. I couldn't help but feel comforted. "I'm still blown away. He indirectly defended you. He deflected everything she said and painted you as this vixen. I never would've guessed."

"Oh hush!" I gave him a playful slap on the chest. "I can be enticing when I want to be." Biting my bottom lip, I stepped toward him.

"Shit." Travis cursed, sucking in a breath. Laughing, I shook my head.

"C'mon, we have like two minutes to get to Darbus." After a few seconds, Travis inhaled and we set off for our first class.

"So, do you usually wear lacy underwear or was it just a special occasion?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question. It felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Special occasion. You can help me go shopping for the next one."

"I think I'm going to like East High."

-0-

**An****- Dun, Dun, Dun! Travis knows, Sharpay almost caught them, and let's not forget that Mr. Montez may be a little suspicious. I really want to know what you guys think of Travis. On another note, I'm really not good at writing sex scenes. I never know what too much detail is and what's too little. That's one of the main reason why updating takes so long. I will greatly appreciate any comments and criticism on that. As always, all comments, questions, and suggestions are encouraged. I honestly don't have anything else to do while I write these chapters. I think that's all.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 12**

"Do you think she knows about us?"

"Who?"

"Sharpay. She said she saw him leaving with a brunette..."

"Gabs, you're safe." Travis assured me. "Your hair is the only thing she caught. I'm the only one that saw you leaving."

"I know, but what if she saw my face? It's possible." I just couldn't shake the fear of someone finding out. It was bad enough that Travis knew. He was only in town for a day, and he already found out my biggest secret. I was mainly stuck on whether or not I should tell Troy. He made it clear that he doesn't really want me hanging out with Travis, I could only imagine how he would act if he knew the new guy had something over him.

"Trust me, you and Troy are doing a good job of fooling anyone. You are the last person that comes to mind when it comes to Troy Bolton. Even I can see that." He rolled his brown eyes and started walking toward the cafe. I need to stop worrying! Travis promised me that he would help keep the secret "You coming?" He called back when I hadn't started waking.

"In a bit. I need to get an assignment from one of my teachers." Travis nodded and walked off. Okay, I wasn't really getting an assignment, but Troy is technically my teacher, so I didn't really lie. I made my way up to the rooftop and waited for him to meet me. A few minutes later, he came stomping up the steps. "Hey," I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Troy gently put his hands on my waist and gave me a small peck. A peck? Something's not right.

"Hey." Oh no, not now! Please, not when everything is going so right! Troy has his cold stare fixed on the flowerpots and he walks away from me.

Sighing, I made my way over to the bench. I plopped down and put my head in my hands. "Is something bothering you?" I ask, already knowing what he's about to say.

"Is anything bothering me?" Troy scoffs, takes three strides toward me, and gives a dry laugh. "No. Nothing at all, Gabriella." I look up into his beautiful blue eyes. They are so angry, so cold, but I can't look away. "Nothing except the fact that we were careless and the biggest fucking mouth in school saw us together."

"Troy-"

"No, there's no way to fix that. She saw us." Troy blew out a breath and walked over to the railing.

"No, she saw _you_." I strode over to him. I didn't touch him, he wasn't in the mood. Troy turned and opened his mouth to cut me off. "She saw you, and a random brunette. No one, knows it's me. I'm not even on the list of possibilities."

"Gabriella, you heard what she said."

"I did, and I know that she was a little drunk and she did not see my face." Taking a risk, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "We're safe, Troy. This is still our secret, our thing that the rest of the world is oblivious too."

Moments later, Troy wrapped his arms around me and said, "We have to be more careful." I nodded, and smiled. His steady heartbeat was pounding in my ear, I hadn't realized how much I missed him. "You're right. No one knows about us." Now was not the time to tell him about Travis. In fact, I never will. It'll just be more stress and he doesn't need that. "I just don't want anyone trying to hurt you." I looked up at Troy and all I could do was smile. Kissing him lightly on the chin, I pulled away.

"No more public lessons." I agreed. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was trying to get across.

"I need to get down the guys. See you tonight." Troy didn't wait for my answer. He didn't have to. It would be yes, and he knew that. I waited another five minutes before leaving after him.

-0-

There was a major discussion going on at lunch. All centered around Troy and Sharpay. Despite what he said to her. She still sat with her ass on the tabletop in front of her. It takes A LOT to bruise her ego. It seemed as though every clique was engrossed in the topic, including my own. "Who do you think it was?" Kelsi asked. Travis glanced at me as I sat down. He bit back a smile. He definitely knew what I was up to.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"The Sharpay meltdown from this morning." Taylor answered. "It was probably some junior slut." I froze. "I mean, who else would knowingly hook-up with him given his player status?"

"Well, I don't think that makes her a slut..." I trailed off.

"Gabi, please. She was probably some underclassman, who thought sleeping with the captain of the basketball team would give her some style points. Only problem is she did it wrong because no one saw her face." I could tell Taylor was still very stuck on her opinion of Troy, but she couldn't see the change in him. He's not a player, not anymore. He cares about me, doesn't want me getting hurt.

"Maybe Troy really likes her and they didn't want to be seen." I argued. That earned me a subtle nudge from Travis.

"Either theory could be right or wrong. I mean, she did up her status by sleeping with him because everyone's talking about it. If that's the case then she'll come out and say it." Leave it to Kelsi to find reasoning. "I think I'm with Gabi on this one. I mean, why would Troy publicly humiliate Sharpay if he didn't really care for this girl? He defended her and verbally bitch slapped his main squeeze. I think he really likes her." Taylor shrugged, clearly not moved by the other side of the story. If the time ever comes to tell my friends, I had no doubt that Kelsi would be more understanding than Taylor.

"Well, whatever the reason, I bet she is smokin' hot." Travis grinned. Kelsi and I laughed while Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. Looking over at my brother, I couldn't help but notice him and an actually junior slut, Shelly Masterson. Could she be the one he was talking about? He smiled and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She nodded at him and bit her lip. Maybe she wasn't a junior slut after all. He winked at her, much like Troy would to me, before he got up and followed Troy.

"Montez." He said, as he passed me.

"Bolton." I sneered, pretending not to like the way he looked. Ricky gave a quick nod and followed him toward the gym.

"Geez, you'd think he'd warm up to you since he's friends with your brother." Taylor snorted. It wasn't until now that I realized how annoying I found her when it came to Troy.

"He's my brother's friend, not mine." I replied, shrugging off the comments as best I could. No one else really said anything, and I was glad. Lunch is much better when we leave Troy out of it.

-0-

"It's Monday." I smiled into the phone. School finally let out for the day, and I was dying to see Troy. Our stolen moment on the roof wasn't enough to hold me until the end of the week.

"It is..." His voice had me sensing there was a "but" coming soon.

"Please, don't tell me you have to cancel."

"Gabriella-"

"No. Troy, you can't." I sat up instantly. "you don't understand how bad I need you." I heard him groan on the other end.

"Believe me I do. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you sound when you say things like that?" I wish. I have no idea what Troy means. Apparently, I have at least an ounce of sex appeal and it drives him crazy. I wish I could control it.

"Then come over, and do something about it." Chewing on my bottom lip, I began praying that he would say yes.

"You know I want to. I just can't right now." Ugh! Is this what it's like to be a real teenager? Sexually frustrated and angry? I don't know how people stand it.

"Fine, I guess." I huffed.

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening..." This better be good.

"You let me reschedule this one time, and our next lesson will teach you how to take care of yourself." Take care of...? Oh! He meant...

"You don't mean..."

"Oh, but I do." I sucked in a breath. "Trust me?"

"Of course." No hesitation. It'd be stupid not to at this point.

"Then know that this lesson will be enjoyable for us both."

-0-

**An- I'm way overdue. I appreciate you all so much, and especially those that have stood by me and my work for so long. Life has thrown me many curve balls over the past few years, but I am determined to get through them. I will not leave my stories unfinished. I know this chapter is not exciting, but it is relevant. I'm already working on the next and trying to update DK and GB as well. If anyone is still reading, I would, as always, love to hear your thoughts and ideas as to where the story should go. I already have the ending in mind, it's just finding the time to type it up that gets hard.**

**This is dedicated to all of my readers that have been here since the very beginning. Thank you for being so tough on me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Special Thanks to **_minixoxmya_******!**

**This chapter is rated M.**

Troy made good on his promise. On Thursday, we met at his house. It was unusual, but I was excited. I'd never been here before. I wanted to know more about Troy, and being inside his bedroom was a start. I waited for him in his room while he made a quick call to his mom. It was exactly what you'd expect at first glance. Navy blue walls, cluttered with basketball memorabilia and east high pride, a blue comforter and striped pillowcases, clothes shoved into a hamper, it was all so normal. But when you looked closer, you could see just how sentimental Troy was. There were tons of pictures of him and his friends. On a cork board, I spotted Troy's report card and a few basketball ribbons. His trophies rested on a high shelf above his mirror. It wasn't until I walked closer that I noticed the picture frame that was also there. What I saw made my stomach turn. It was a picture of him and Sharpay, Troy with his arms wrapped tightly around her, kissing her cheek as she snapped the picture. Okay, I'm confused. They actually had a relationship? I mean, why else would he have the picture? Hooking up in the past I could handle, but knowing they were exclusive? It's hard for me to understand with the way he treated her in the hall. I quietly put the picture faced down. Whatever their past, she didn't need to be involved now. The next thing that caught my eye was a worksheet we'd done in class a couple weeks back on body language. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except...it was _mine_. My worksheet. On his dresser. I could tell by the excessive notes and his name that was scribbled microscopically in the left corner. Would it be totally crazy to think he took it? I mean, it's a stretch, but definitely possible, right?

"Snooping around?" His body leaned against the doorway as he smirked.

"I didn't know you were the sentimental type." I turned, and rested against his dresser.

"Some things should never be forgotten." Shrugging, Troy nods his head at the bed. "Have a seat."

"About this lesson..." I'm beyond nervous. Who wouldn't be? Does Troy really want to see me do _that_?

"Brie, you have to trust me." Brie?

"I do but-"

"Nope," He plopped down and motioned for me to sit between his legs. I did so, unsure of what was coming next. I didn't notice the full length mirror he placed at the foot of the bed until he began kissing my neck. By then, it was too late. I missed the feel of his lips. His teeth gently bit my shoulder blade, and I moaned. His hands wasted no time in finding their way underneath my skirt, and inside my thighs. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." God, yes! I felt him gently rubbing me through the lace panties. My hips jerked up to meet him. I was soaked. Troy's free hand bunched up my skirt and opened my legs a little wider. I wanted him inside. I needed him to be there. "Please, Troy." I begged, silently.

"What's that?" I could hear a smile. He is the devil, torturing me this way.

"I need you." I whimper, not caring at all how weak I sounded.

"Brie," He groaned. He wanted this. As strong as he is, he can't resist for long. His fingers stopped their caresses long enough to pull down my panties and discard them. Suddenly, his hand found mine. "Do you ever touch yourself, Brie?" His husky voiced asked.

"Never." I gasped, when he bit down.

"Never? Not even when you think of me?" I shook my head. "That's about to change." He brought our hands down onto my sex. He guided them in slow circles that made my toes curl. Moaning, as he picked up the pace, I was amazed. "Show me, what you like." Ugh! I was completely at his mercy. Troy's commanding tone, made me want to make him proud. My nerves were gone. I wasn't sure how it would feel at first, but I gently pushed my finger inside.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped.

"That's it Brie." He soothed as I finally started to mimic the moves he'd made before. I felt the sweat on my brow as I worked harder. Troy's lips kissed my neck as his now free hands pulled on my nipples. God, how did people ever go without feeling like this? "Curl your finger." I obeyed, and groaned loudly. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Oh, Shit!" I screamed. Troy rubbed his thumb over that little bud of nerves and I nearly lost it.

"Open your eyes." Immediately, they shot open. Holy fuck! That's me! I'm doing this and it looks fucking sexy. I saw the look in Troy's eyes, and I lost it.

"Oh, fuck, Troy!" I exploded, and it was even better than the first time. My breath came out in shallow pants. I was completely spent. I turned back to look at Troy. I caught him, bringing my fingers up to his lips, before sucking off anything that had been left over.

"I've been dying to know how you taste." He said innocently. All I could do was giggle. I was feeling giddy again. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing. I had no idea I could do that to myself." I smiled.

"You were amazing."

"You said this would be for us both..."

"Trust me, it is. I'll have this image of you in my brain to cherish for the rest of my life." Gently kissing my head, Troy kicked off his shoes and brought us under the cover.

"Will I get to watch you?"

"You would want to?" I nodded my head. I wanted images too. "It's not nearly as exciting, but maybe one day." Troy wrapped his arm around me and let me rest my head on his chest. "Your birthday is coming up..."

"I know." I said, confused.

"It's on a Monday. If there was something you would rather do..." No, nothing would be better than being with him.

"I want you." I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "I want to be with you. I'm ready." Troy stared at me. My guess was that he was looking for uncertainty. There wasn't any. No regrets.

"We'll see." Ugh! I guess I can't complain. As long as I can have him in some way, I'll be fine.

-0-

"Gabriella, where have you been?"

"Oh, just out for a walk." I answered. I'd been at Troy's a lot longer than I realized.

"Fine, will you just run these up to the office for your father? He forgot these files on his break and he's working late again." I nodded and made my way out to the car. Dad had been putting in massive amounts of overtime to save money. I never really thought much of it, but he's missed dinner for the past week. I hope he hasn't been over working just to put me through college.

It didn't take long to get my dad's office. He worked human resources at the hospital. I entered normally, since no one else was around. It was always quiet during the day, but at night, it was dead silent. I gently pushed the door forward. My eyes went wide as my father was revealed. There was a woman, curly blonde hair, dressed in business attire. She was straddiling his waist as he sat in the chair. She was kissing my father, but worse? He was kissing her back. "Richard," She sighed as he kissed on her neck. I felt sick. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. But I was stuck. I couldn't move. I felt the stack of papers slipping from my hands, but I couldn't catch them. They smacked the floor loudly, breaking my father and his tramp from their lip lock.

"Shit." My father hopped up, nearly knocking the woman down. "Gabriella-"

"No!" I shouted when he took a step toward me. "Don't come near me!" I screamed.

"Honey, please-"

"No, I-I can't be here." I backed myself into a wall.

"Gabriella, just hear me out." Was he crazy? I shook my head and bolted to the exit. "Gabriella!" He yelled, chasing after me, but I would not stop. I made it to my car but I was locked inside and starting the engine. "Honey, wait."

"Wait for what?" I paused, hoping to hear an apology.

"Don't tell your mother." I stared back at the man that I called my father. I don't even recognize him anymore. I revved the engine to get him to back away. I let down my window and gave him a hard glare.

"Fuck. You."

-0-

**An- ****Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'm happy to see there are so many people keeping HSM fanfiction alive. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm still super new at the mature scenes so feedback on those would be greatly appreciated. I'm dying to know what you think comes next! ****Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 14**

I was parked outside of our house. I knew she was waiting for me, but I couldn't go in. How was I supposed to face my mother and not tell her? I knew I had to. It was all my father asked of me, but he didn't have that right. It's like he doesn't even care! He didn't even bother to apologize or say it was a mistake! My father has been cheating on my mother for at least two months and none of us had a clue. I saw my mom pull back the curtains and look for my car. Knowing she would, I made sure to park far enough so she wouldn't be able to see if I was really home. Seeing her face made my heart break. She couldn't have known. How could she? My mother was still being the perfect wife to him while he was screwing some whore. You have to tell her, Gabriella. You can't let her keep making a fool of herself. Think about it, would you promise yourself to someone who was screwing around on you? Hell. No. She doesn't deserve this. Without another thought, I got out of the car and walked toward the house. I'd barely made it two steps before someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Gabriella, let me explain."

"Get off of me." I sneered. The nerve of him, coming here. Does he actually think he's still welcome?

"Not until you calm down."

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, asshole."

"Now you wait a damn, minute." He said, tightening his grip. "I am still your father, Gabriella. You will show me respect."

"Respect?" I scoffed. "You want respect? How about I show you the same amount of respect that you showed your wife of seventeen years?" Dad exhaled loudly, and loosened up. "You lost all of my respect when you started lying to us!" I yelled. The tears blurred my vision. "How could you do that to mom?" To us?

"There are just things that can't be easily explained."

"Try." I cried. I wanted so badly for him to say he was sorry. Say that he didn't mean it, that it was a mistake.

"Sometimes, people just grow apart. They just don't want the same things. We stop feeling the things that brought us together. I wish I could say exactly when it all began, but I can't." I could tell he was hurting. He can't even look me in the eye. "I'm a broken man. I have been for a very long time."

"Do you even love her anymore?"

"Of course." His answer was immediate. My father looked at me as though I was the crazy one. "I will always care for your mother."

"Then why? Why cheat?" Why would you betray her so badly?

"I've finally gotten back a part of myself that has been lost."Enough for what? For you to be honest with her? With yourself? Wasn't enough for you to try harder to make things work for your family? "Love isn't enough anymore."

"Then I guess you must _really_ hate me and Ricky." I yanked my arm from him and stomped toward the house. "If you ever loved us at all, you'll go in there right now and confess!" I yelled, not caring if nosy Mr. Sampson heard every word.

-0-

I was up in my bedroom, waiting for the screaming to start. It was hours after my talk with dad. My father hadn't followed me in like I'd hoped. Despite everything I said, I didn't want to be the one to break my mother's heart. I would have to do it at some point. I heard the front door open and close. Dad called out mom's name and she answered softly from the den. I heard him walk slowly into her room. It was quiet for a while, but then I heard my mother's cry. My heart broke instantly. Tear after tear fell as she began to scream at dad. "You son of a bitch! I gave up everything for you!" She screamed. "How could you do this to me? I love you!" Ricky ran out into the hall and looked over the railing just in time to see dad exit.

"Gab, what's going on?" He asked, coming into my room.

"Oh Ricky." I opened my arms wide for a hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Gabi, what...what happened?"

"Dad..." I held onto him tightly, "he's been cheating on mom." My little brother tensed. He pushed back to look at me. His brows were creased in disgust. I only nodded.

"But..."

"I know." He was in shock. "It's okay. Let's just give mom some space, and we'll talk tomorrow morning." Mom had always dealt with things better in solitude. Whenever someone passed, she'd retreat to her quiet space for a while before she'd sit down and talk with us about it. Ricky nodded and went back to his room. He closed his door, and I knew he'd listen to what I said about giving mom some time. When it came to things like this, I actually got to be the bigger sibling. Mom cried for another two hours on the phone with her sister before I fell asleep. I got up this morning, determined to make things better for her. I was already dressed and making breakfast when she came down to the kitchen the next morning.

"What's this?" She smiled, at the plate of eggs, bacon, and grits shaped like a smiley face. I shrugged and went back to making some pancakes for Ricky. "Honey, you know you don't have to do this." She said, sitting down.

"I know," I began, not really sure what to say. "I just..."

"Come, sit." Flipping the pancakes one last time, I sat myself down across from her. "I knew what your father was up to." What?

"You knew?"

"Of course." She bit into her bacon. "The man has never worked an hour of overtime a day in his life." She chewed on some eggs. "He's a terrible liar, and his checks didn't add up." Wait, what?

"So, you knew the whole time and did nothing?" Mom laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah." She sipped on her orange juice. I can't believe how normal she's being. "Men lie, Gabriella. All of them. No matter how old they are or how well you think you know them, they always lie." I gaped at my mother. This was not the broken woman from last night. "It's all about whether you choose to believe it." Mom sighed and looked off to the side.

"So, why did you?" Her gaze returned back to me.

"I love him." Shrugging, she stared eating again. "I wanted to be with your father so much. So much, that I would let him cheat on me constantly if it meant him staying around." She swallowed, and then she broke again. "All I wanted was to be with him." She said through her tears. "I fooled myself into thinking that I could change past behaviors and make him into my perfect man." I ran over and hugged my mom. "It was a stupid fantasy." She cried harder. "Don't make my mistakes." I nodded into her shoulder. "Promise me."

"I promise." I whispered softly. We held each other for a little longer. Ricky would soon be coming down. "Do you mind if I take a personal day from school?" Mom never let us play hooky, but I knew today would be different. She would need me, even if it was just to fill the house.

"Of course. Ricky can too if he wants." She got up, cleared her plate and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a nap, and then call the lawyer." Divorce. They're getting a divorce. Of all the things happening, I didn't even think of that. It was never something I pictured to be possible for my parents. Not sure how to feel, I sat down in front of my plate. What would it be like, not seeing dad? Would we be one of those families with two of everything because our parents couldn't stand each other? What about Ricky? I was turning eighteen, but he still had another year and a half left before he would be free. Would dad try for custody?

"Morning." Ricky grumbled, coming into the kitchen. "Troy's outside, so I'm going to take these pancakes to go.

"That's fine. I'm staying home today." I told him. Ricky's movements slowed, but he didn't stop. "Mom said you could too...if you wanted." He paused, I assumed to think, before shaking his head.

"Nah, Troy's already here, so I'm just going to go." I nodded, not arguing. It'd be best for him to be away anyways. "Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mom...is she...?"

"She will be." I answered softly. "I'll take care of her." Ricky nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the head before he left. I blew out a breath. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

-0-

My phone rang around lunchtime, and I was fully prepared to ignore it, except it was Troy. "Hello?"

"Hey," Hearing his voice made my heart jump, or at least that's what it felt like. "home today?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Mom needs me."

"I get it, Brie. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." He's concerned. He cares. This is proof. Forget Sharpay and the picture. I know that this means he has serious feelings for me, whether he admits it or not. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just...you" The words weren't meant to come out, but my voice was so small, I doubt he heard me.

"I'm already outside." Walking over to my window, I peeked out and saw his pick-up. I hadn't expected that. I looked at the clock. He was missing free period and lunch. When I turned back, Troy was standing on my balcony.

"How did you...?"

"Magic." He laughed. I gave him a small smile, but I could only manage it for a few seconds. "Hey, come here." Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulder as mine circled his waist. I felt so much better here. The bad things going on just seemed to stop. For a microsecond, it was just about me and him. Until his stomach growled loudly. I giggled into his chest and looked up at him. "I'm missing lunch." His sheepish smile only made mine grow. Grabbing his hand, I lead him into the house.

"You'll have to wait up here while I make you a sandwich."

"This is the way it should be. Serviced as soon as I enter the room without having to ask."

"Oh? Is food the only thing you demand when you enter this room?" I bit down on my lower lip, knowing it was one of those things that made him tick. A vein on his neck grew more visible as he tried to hide his smile.

"I also want a proper greeting." Taking two steps, Troy pulls me in by my waist. His hands cup my face and he initiates the most amazing kiss. It's so deep, I swear I can practically hear his thoughts of concern screaming. His outer appearance would make you think that he's just being nice, but this kiss is real. He can't hide from me when we're together like this. I rise to my tip-toes to try to deepen the kiss, but Troy pulls back smirking. Childish as it is, I pout. I was not ready to stop. "Go make me a sandwich." He winks. Seriously? I should have seen that coming. I scoff and stick my tongue out at him. I turn on my heels and Troy spanks my ass. I yelp and look back at him in surprise. All he does is shrug. I shake my head and go downstairs. This is the Troy I love, playful and flirty. I wish he would show that to me more.

After Troy and I finished lunch, we cuddled. Yes, that's right. We were curled up with each other in my bed. No kissing or fondling, just being together. "How are you doing?" He asked, breaking the silence. That's when I started to cry. It had only been a day, but no one had asked me that.

"I'm..." Sad, angry, disappointed. I didn't know where to begin. "tired. I'm so tired." I cried into his chest. Troy's arms tightened and he shushed me, quietly promising that things would get better. "Will you keep an eye on Ricky for me?" I knew my baby brother wouldn't come to me unless something was really, really wrong. Having Troy as a role model is the best thing that has happened, especially since my father has done such a _fantastic_ job.

"You know I will. He's like a brother to me." Which does nothing but make me feel more guilty. I was lying to my brother. Everyday I lied to his face. I sneak around and hook-up with his best friend behind his back. I claim to love him so much and I always say how I would never hurt him...but look at what I'm doing. I'm just like my father. I snuggle closer to Troy, trying to commit this feeling to memory.

This has to stop.

**An- Phew! I'm on a roll with these chapters! The guilt is finally starting to eat at her. I know this chapter may not make since, but it all ties in. A couple people caught on to her dad a few chapters back, but it's been a while so they probably forgot lol. Anyway, thanks again for the amazing responses and feedback. Would you guys like slightly longer chapters with longer update time? Or same length chapte with short wait? Keep it coming! ****Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 15**

"So your dad was cheating? There's no trip to Disney?" I smiled slightly at Kelsi.

"He didn't even get paid for staying after."

"God, men are pigs!" Taylor exclaimed in disgust. It was Tuesday, and the three of us were siting out in the yard relaxing. I hadn't been back to school since the day I missed with my mom. Troy and I messaged each other a few times so that he could make sure I was okay. We canceled our lesson and didn't really talk about anything other than Ricky and how he was dealing. Troy told me it was really hard on my brother. He wanted to be there for mom but he didn't know how. Ricky apparently got into a screaming match with my father over the weekend. Troy said it needed to happen and that things between them weren't so bad anymore. I didn't understand that. How could yelling at dad just make everything all better?

"I'm really sorry, Gabs." Kelsi hugged me.

"Yeah," Tay joined in on our hug and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Thanks guys, but it's not so bad anymore. I didn't realize how much my dad was already gone. Nothing even feels different."

"Really?" Kelsi frowned. I could tell she was trying to make sure I wasn't very upset. I love her for that.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder how we didn't catch on before." For me, I was so caught up in Troy, nothing else mattered. All my focus and energy was on him.

"Guys always lie about work." Taylor snorted. Kelsi shot her a look. "It's true! It starts with something small, like missing an appointment. Then it slowly builds up to being their bosses fault and having them work late. It's the number one excuse." Her matter-of-fact attitude had been getting on my nerves, but this time it actually made sense.

"Whatever, let's talk about something else." Shrugging off the last topic, I looked to Kelsi for a new one. "What have I missed?"

"Not much. The theme for the dance has been announced." Being the drama geek she is, Kels paused for effect. "Sunset Serenade."

"Which is way over-done if you ask me." Taylor added. "It's just another opportunity for Troy and Sharpay to take over everything."

"Well, I don't know. She seemed pretty upset with him today."

"When is she not?" I laughed.

"Well, never." Kelsi smiled, "but apparently they hooked-up last Monday and again Saturday." What? I gulped, snapping my eyes to her.

"But, I thought they were fighting that day."

"I know, but I heard from Jason, who told Martha, who told me, that Troy was bragging about it in the locker room. He just doesn't want anyone to know for some reason." No, no no no. Troy wouldn't do that. Not after he made me promise. He wouldn't get with her just because. Not while we were-

"Gabs? You okay?" Taylor asked.

"Um, no. Just feeling a little sick." I refuse to believe that Troy would do that. He wouldn't hurt me that way. "When did you say they got back together?"

"Apparently last Monday. It happened some time after school." That was when Troy called to say he couldn't make it. My stomach was turning at the thought. Had he canceled on me to be with her? "Gabriella?"

"I'm fine." I gave a fake smile. How could he? All of that bullshit he said to her in the hall about me being better. Or maybe he was talking about someone else. Maybe it wasn't just me that he hooked-up with at that party. "Actually, no. I feel sick. Do you guys mind if we meet up some other time?" I didn't wait for them to answer before I went up to my room. Taylor is right. It starts with little things. Cancel a lesson here or there, and before I know it we'll be completely over. Deep down, I knew this wouldn't last forever, but I just couldn't help but hope Troy would call it off and ask for a real relationship. What the fuck was I thinking? I need to get answers.

-0-

I'd been doing a lot of things on impulse over the last two weeks, but this was by far the most dangerous. I was parked outside of Troy's house. I knew he was home, his truck was my proof. We'd never set any rules as far as seeing each other on days we didn't have lessons, but what the hell. This was probably going to be the last day I ever saw him again. I needed to know whether or not he was with her. It didn't take long for me to get over my nerves and knock on the door. I prayed Troy was alone so that we could handle this quickly. "Gabriella, hello dear." Mrs. Bolton answered. Oh boy, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton." I smiled.

"Oh dear. How are you and your mother doing?"

"Hanging in there. It gets a little easier everyday.

"Glad to hear it," She gave a sweet smile. Her face scrunched up into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ricky left about an hour ago." Great, she thinks I'm here for my brother. Of course she would! No one on earth knows that Troy and I actually talk to each other.

"Actually," What was I supposed to say? Everything about my being here raises suspicion. "I, uh, just wanted to speak to Troy..."

"Oh?" Mrs. Bolton stood confused. "_Oh_, I see...well, come in." This was so awkward. "He's...up in his room..." I said thank-you and headed up the stairs. I can't even begin to guess what's going through her head right now. I didn't bother knocking on his door. I pushed my way inside. Troy was laying on his bed, headphones on, with an arm slung over his eyes. I slammed the door shut and he jumped.

"The hell?" He sat up and blinked to adjust his eyes to the light. "Gabriella?" Troy pulled out his headphones and stood. Dear God, he's shirtless. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and his chest glistened. He'd just gotten out of the shower. "What are you doing here?"

"I need some answers, Troy." I'm trying really hard to look serious and not give into him, but the way he stares at me makes me want to melt.

"About what?" Folding his arms, he lifted a brow at me. His mood was changing, I could feel it.

"About last Monday." I challenged. He didn't even seem phased. "Why didn't you show?"

"I called to tell you I had something to do. It was bad timing on my part. I scheduled it without thinking." Damn right.

"So? What was it?" Troy paused. We were both silent and glaring.

"If you have something to ask me, Gabriella, ask." Here goes nothing.

"Were you with Sharpay?"

"What?"

"Were you with her?" Troy only stared, and it was incredibly hard to read. He didn't tense or break a sweat or anything that would tell me what was going through his head.

"What if I was?" I recoiled almost instantly. That was like a slap in the face. "We're not dating Gabriella, I can spend my time with whomever I choose." He sighed. "Why don't you just cut the bullshit and ask me what you really want to know?" This angry Troy was scary. He was actually sneering at me. But I won't break.

"Fine. You want me to ask?" I stepped forward. "Are you fucking her?" That made him step back. "Are you fucking Sharpay?" Troy sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"No, Gabriella." Finally, he said something, but I couldn't believe him. It'd taken him too long.

"No?"

"No. Believe it or not, I haven't _fucked_ anyone in a long time." There was one last test that would tell me what I needed to know.

"Then fuck me." I demanded. Troy's eyes snapped back to look at me. If he really wasn't sleeping with her, than he would. "We had a deal. I don't screw around on you and you don't screw around on me. So if you're not fucking her," I shrugged as though nothing mattered. "fuck me." I pulled off my shirt. Troy's eyes quickly scanned my body before he blinked and looked at me like I was crazy. He shook his head and gave a humorless laugh. "Well?"

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you, Gabriella." He growled out. I knew it. I shook me head at him and smiled.

"Why not?" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him hard on the mouth. His reaction was instant. His tongue darted into my mouth. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. He wanted me, that was no secret. My hands made their way to the drawstring on his pants. Troy's hands darted out to stop me.

"I can't." Rejection hurts no matter where it comes from, but it hurt most coming from Troy. Knowing that it was because of Sharpay? Yeah, that made it ten times worse. I wanted to be wrong, so badly. I smiled sweetly at Troy and picked up my shirt. "Brie, just-" He reached for me, but I swatted his hand away.

"No. No, you don't get to call me that." I backed away from him. "This is over. No more special nick names, or lessons, or any of that other bullshit you fed me. I was so stupid to think this would work and we could-" I caught myself before I let my feelings slip. I didn't want to look like more of a fool.

"Gabriella, you don't understand."

"Don't try to tell me I don't understand, Troy!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. "I understand _perfectly_." I will not be made a fool of, not again. "I was too caught up to see what my father was doing to stop him from hurting my mom. I admit that, but I'm not going to sit here and let you do that to me. Being with you isn't that important." I spat, reaching for the handle. The door opened just a crack before Troy's arm shoved it closed. He pressed me into the door, and I tried to ignore what I felt.

"Listen to yourself, Gabriella!" He yelled. "You've got a lot of shit going on, I get it. But don't stand here and try to make me into the sorry as man your father was." I had no words left. Now he tried to say I was projecting? I elbowed him and the stomach and pulled the door open when he crouched in pain. "Gabriella!" He called after me, but I had to get out. I got to the door and remembered to pull on my shirt. I practically ran to my car in fear that Troy would be following me. I knew that if he caught me, he'd convince me he was telling the truth and I'd be stuck. I couldn't do that to myself. The ride home was short, thanks to my speeding. I walked up to the porch slowly. Oh my...it's over. Troy and I, whatever we were, it's really over. What have I done? I wasn't ready to move on? But I have to. He cheated, Gabriella. He broke rule number one and that was a deal breaker. Don't feel bad. I shook myself out of it and continued my walk up the steps. I stopped when I saw Travis' sleeping figure outside the door. What the...? "Travis?" I said tapping him with my foot.

"Hey beautiful." Rubbing his eyes, he smiled up at me. His brown eyes twinkled and it instantly reminded me of Troy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, offering my hand. Travis accepted it and stood.

"I was worried about you. Kelsi and Taylor won't really say what's going on, best friend loyalties." At least I knew I could trust them not to tell anyone. I could probably trust him too. "Kelsi was nice enough to give me your address. I thought I'd stop by and make sure everything was alright." His hair fell into his eyes just a bit. Travis had his hands stuffed in his pockets the way that Troy sometimes did when he was thinking. Only difference was Travis seemed nervous.

"Just some family stuff." I said. "Thanks for stopping by." I said, pulling him into a hug. Travis encased me in a hug that felt so nice I didn't want to let go. Images of Troy and our hug a few days ago were playing in my head. I needed to stop thinking about him. We pulled out of our hug and I stared at Travis. Maybe it was time to put my skills to the test. Hell, Troy fooled around on me during my agreement, it shouldn't matter what I do now. My hands clasped Travis' head as I crashed my lips onto his. He seemed taken by surprise at first but eventually returned my advances. Troy's face was nagging at me, but I pushed it further back. It didn't last very long. The only way I was going to get over my experiences with Troy was to have new ones. Pulling back, I held onto his lower lip with my teeth. "Do you want to come inside?"

I didn't wait for him to answer. I opened the door and made my way to my room, knowing he would follow.

-0-

**An- Don't hate me! It's not over yet! Curious though, do you guys still like Travis? Thanks again for all the support! It really does help me to update faster and I'm always happy to hear predictions. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me, nicely, in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 16**

**This chapter is rated M.**

"Gabriella-" I cut him off with a kiss. Travis has been talking nonstop since we got in the house. I bite down on his lower lip and he hisses.

"No talking." I command and push him onto my bed. Straddling his waist, I kissed my way down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

"_Relax Gabriella."_ Troy's voice weaseled its way into my head again. Hearing his words instantly brought me back to Kelsi's party. I shook the thoughts away and released my hair from the ponytail. Travis sucked in a breath.

"You like?" I ask, biting my lip. I hear him gulp and I lean down to kiss his neck again. "I know you want me..." I say, slowly making my way down his chest. "I can feel it." I cup his erection through his pants.

"Fuck!" His voice got high pitched, and I smiled. Travis is breathing heavy, panting. "Oh, God Gabriella. We-"

"Don't tell me to stop. I don't want to stop..." I kiss him once more before unzipping his jeans and setting him free. Travis and Troy are evenly matched, if you catch my drift. I wrap my hand around him and start to pump him.

"Holy Shhh-" Travis bites his lip and groans. At least I learned something from Troy. Another memory of him climaxing comes into my head. I pump a little faster. I remember that's how Troy liked it. I see his blue eyes staring at me in surprise. Travis grunts, and it brings my attention back to him. His hand starts traveling down my body, and it feels so foreign. It's almost like when you have a bug crawling on you, and all you want to do is jump off and knock it off. I feel like I'm fighting myself not to jump. I close my eyes, maybe if I can't see him, I won't be so uncomfortable.

"_The first rule is, don't do anything with anyone you aren't comfortable with._" Troy interrupted, again. But he was right. If Having Travis touch me makes me squirm, in a bad way, then I shouldn't be doing this. That much is true, not even acknowledging Troy's cameo during the whole thing. Travis's hand starts to move between my thighs and that's it. My legs snap shut and I, regrettably, squeeze his erection...hard. "Fuck!" Travis howls and I jump back.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, scrambling after him. Travis is kneeling with his hand over his crotch. I move toward him.

"No!" He shouts, raising a hand to stop me. "Stay right there. For the love of-" He groans again and puts his head down. We were quiet for a minute before he finally stood. "I'm a bad friend."

"No, not even."

"Gabriella, I took advantage of you."

"Not without me pushing." I countered. He'd resisted me as long as he could. "You're only human." I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You don't make it easy." He smiled back.

"I really am sorry." I said, sitting on the bed. What was I thinking?

"It's fine. I take it something happened with Troy?" I only nodded. Travis sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Wanna talk about it?" He's the only one I can actually talk about this with.

"They're back together." Travis raised a brow at me. "Sharpay and Troy. They hooked-up twice over the last week."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, that's our rule. That if we were going to do this, then we would only be with each other." I broke down. "He chose her." I cried. Travis pulled me into his chest.

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah" I nod, "He admitted that they were together." That's probably the best thing about my relationship with Troy, it's completely honest.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." He rubbed little circles on my back. "I thought this thing was just for fun?"

"It was, but somewhere in the middle I started to really feel something for him. I'd always crushed on him, but having him pay so much attention to me, and defend me. I liked it, a lot." I sobbed. I felt so pathetic. "I thought he felt it too."

"Well, Troy's a shithead." Travis wiped my tears. "If he can't see that you are clearly better than Sharpay in every possible way, then he's got shit for brains." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks." Travis only hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on my head.

"Gabs, mom wants to know if-" Ricky burst through my bedroom door. I jump away from Travis and snatch a sheet up to my chest.

"Ricky!"

"Holy Shit!" My little brother shouts. "Oh God, I'm sorry Gabs!" He turns around. "I-"

"Ricky!"

"I know! I need to knock it's just you never have guys up in your room and-"

"Get out!"

"Right. Leaving now." He fumbles to find the doorknob and slams it shut.

"Oh, my God." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry Travis. This is like, the worst day ever." I laughed.

"Hey, it's no biggy." He chuckles, pulling on his pants. "Believe it or not, I'm actually really glad this didn't happen."

"Ouch?" I joke. I'm not really sure how to take that...

"Not what I meant," Travis pulled on his shirt. "It would've been really awkward for our friendship, and you would no doubt regret it." He kissed my forehead and made his way to the door.

"Thanks for understanding." I smile at him. He really is the most understanding person I know.

"Do me a favor?" He leans against the door frame and smiles. "Just come back to school." I nod and he leaves. Now time to do some damage control. I quickly dressed and went downstairs to find my brother. Most likely, he's either eating or telling my mom. Ricky was texting away at the kitchen counter. I really don't want to address the incident, but it could possibly be used for blackmail in the future and I'd rather that not happen. I blew out a breath and got the juice carton from the fridge. Ricky didn't look up when I sat it on the table in front of him. "So," I clear my throat. "About earlier..."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know, it's just-"

"Honestly, it's a little weird." Psh, who are you telling? "I mean, who would've thought that you actually..._do stuff_." Really? Even my little brother thinks I'm a prude.

"It's not really all that surprising-"

"Are you kidding? I was just telling Troy the other day that you were saving yourself for marriage." Ricky gave me a pointed look. "Guess I was wrong." He snorted. Why would he talk to Troy about me?

"Okay, let's just back up." I snatch his phone from his hands. "Why on earth would my sex life come up in conversation with Troy?"

"Bro code." What in the hell does that mean? Ricky must've realized he was speaking a foreign language. "He was just asking about him and I told him you're off limits." Asking about me? When?

"What did he say?"

"Just asked if you were seeing anybody..." Ricky gives me this strange look. "Why?"

"Nothing." Crap, that was a little too quick. "I just didn't think you two cared about me."

"Troy's a wild card, but he knows the number one rule of bro code." Ricky, being as dramatic as always, paused. "Never, ever go after a bro's sister. Older sibling or not, it's just wrong." Without another word, my little brother took back his phone and got up to leave. "Don't worry though, he likes blondes." Another punch to the gut. As if Troy hadn't stopped on my heart enough, my brother, in true best friend fashion, delivered the final blow. I'm so over this. I'm not going to spend anymore time thinking about Troy. Who cares if he likes blondes? So what if he was openly talking to my brother about me? It's not like he was trying to get permission or anything. Unless...NO! I'm not going to do this to myself. Troy is my past. That's exactly where he's going to stay. There's just one last thing I have to do.

-0-

"So, what happened to you last night?" Taylor asked. We were at my locker, getting ready for first period to start.

"Just dealing with everything."

"Like what? I stuck around for a little while, but you were gone."

"I was with Travis." I blurt. Why? I'm not sure. Obviously, I can't tell her about Troy, so to save myself an 'I told you so', I'll stick with the Travis story.

"Oh my-" Taylor doesn't do anything but hug me. "You did it didn't you? Oh, I just knew he'd be perfect for you!" What exactly does she think I did?

"What do you mean? We just-"

"Kissed, I know. It's just I was so afraid some jerk would come along and take advantage of you." I'm really glad she's happy for me, but I can't help but wonder how happy she'd be if she knew Troy was really my first kiss... "Travis has be absolutely smitten since his first day." She gushed. It's weird seeing her like this. Taylor pulled me into a huge hug and began jumping up and down.

"What are we celebrating?" Kelsi immediately joined in the jumping. I can't help but laugh. These are the friends I love. The girls that aren't afraid to jump and squeal in the middle of the hall for all the cool kids to see.

"Gabriella and Travis." Tay answers, nudging me.

"It finally happened?" Shrieking, Kelsi hugs me again.

"Guys!" I laugh, "how long have you been planning this?"

"Forever!" They answer in unison.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubbles, but we're still just friends." I watch their faces fall and start to feel a little guilty. "We kissed and all, but it was really weird. In the end, we just decided to stay friends."

"Oh no," Kelsi frowned. "You guys would be so perfect."

"Yeah, he's really sweet." Tay adds.

"I know, but it's just weird, and I'd rather be able to be around him than try to force a relationship that's not there."

"I trust your judgment." Taylor smiles. I really should tell them about Troy. I need more time, it'll be easier to talk about when I'm over it. My phone buzzes, and it's from Troy. He wants to meet. It's perfect, this is the last time we'll meet like this and then it'll be over for good. I tell Taylor and Kelsi goodbye and make my way to the roof. To my surprise, Troy's already waiting.

"Didn't think you'd come." He gave a crooked smile and leaned against the railing.

"I just came to to settle some unfinished business." I made my way up the steps. I have to be sure not to stand too close.

"And what's that?" Raising a brow, Troy steps toward me. I don't budge. I won't let him see how much power he has.

"Just keeping up my end of the deal." I reach into my bag and pull out the red lace thong. "I got just about everything I wanted. I figured it's the least I could do." I shove the lingerie in his hand and start to stalk off.

"Do you give all your hook-ups a prize?" Seriously? Did he forget about the bet?

"I'm just giving you what you wanted. Now you can go bragging to the team about how you bedded the blushing virgin." I laughed drly.

"So that's it? We're not going to talk?"

"What is there to talk about? You had me and still chose her."

"You've got it all wrong."

"Then fix it, Troy. Tell me, what am I missing? Because it's all very clear from where I'm standing." Tears are starting to form again. Damn it! He's made me such a crybaby.

"Brie-" His face softens and Troy moves toward me again.

"No, you don't get to do this to me." Despite my protests, he wraps his arms around me. I struggle and push against him but he won't let me go. "Get off!" I yell.

"Never." Troy whispers and holds onto me. "We need to talk this out. I'm not ready to let you go, Gabriella." I stop fighting him. "Let me explain." I don't want to. I want to be over him. It's too soon to be around him, I know, but I can't stop it. Just as I nod, the bell rings. Troy begs me to meet him back here at lunch and I give in. I'll let him explain. Then, it really will be over.

-0-

**An- I'm still here! Sorry for the scare. I've been a little distracted. I just got a new puppy and she's been taking up all my time. I haven't quite figured out how to multi-task with her. I'm still writing and updating. I haven't edited this chapter so it might not make a lot of sense. I'll go over it later and make changes. It's not my favorite, but it'll do for now. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 17**

When I was younger, my mom and dad discovered something very important about me. I'm impatient. I can't stand the thought of waiting for things to happen. Ever since I was a little girl, I could never wait until dessert to eat ice cream, I severely detest long lines at the supermarket, and you can forget about me waiting for Christmas for new toys. It's just not possible for me. Can you imagine how much pain I'm in waiting for Troy's explanation. Lunch came and went, and nothing happened. He evaded my confrontation like it was nothing. That was not the only time either. For the last two days he's been changing the subject and making me forget about it. I'll admit, he was extremely smooth with it at first, but now it's clear I'm being played. Well not anymore. Today, Troy will tell me what was going on. Since it's a Saturday, it'll be pretty hard to get a hold of him with my mom and brother hovering around. I decided to text him and ask if he could spare a few minutes. Not long after that, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice filled with slight irritation.

"No need to sneak away. I've got everything planned, all you have to worry about is getting dressed for the occasion."

"Which is?"

"Hm, what exactly do birthday girls wear on their special day?" So he did remember. I bit my lip to hide a smile.

"You do know that my family probably has something planned right?"

"Yeah, but I'm confident that it won't get in the way." So cocky. "Wear something comfortable, I'll pick you up in an hour." This is the last time he's getting off without my explanation. I'm promising myself now, no matter how sweet or thoughtful tonight is, I will not end it without getting the truth from him. I throw my phone into my purse and go off to get ready.

-0-

"Well, someone cleans up nice." Troy smiled as I walked out to the car. He offered his hand but I walked past him. I hope he gets the message that I'm not in the mood for bullshit.

"Do you ever give a flat-out compliment?" I asked swinging the door open and getting inside. Troy looks startled but gets in any way.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella." Crap. His voice is so soft, it actually makes me feel like a bitch. Without another word, he starts up the car and takes off. I fight to keep my eyes from him because it feels like he's always watching me.

"Watch the road." I mutter. Now he rally is looking at me. I sigh. I haven't been in the car for all of five minutes and I'm already fed up.

"I get it." Troy sighed. "You're pissed because I haven't explained myself." Bingo. "I promise I will." When I don't acknowledge him, Troy sighs deeply and turns on the radio. Gavin DeGraw's 'Not Over You' plays softly for a few moments before Troy changes the station. Figures, I actually like that song. That's just another thing about Troy that irks me. He's not into pop and loves hip-hop. I roll my eyes, dramatically, and continue staring out of the window. Troy parks the car and gets out without a word. Am I being too harsh? I mean I should be enjoying this, it's my birthday for crying out loud. My door opens, and I'm caught off guard. Troy looks amazing. In my haste, I hadn't realized he slicked his hair back and put on a button-up and tie. His trademark converses were still there but he'd actually pressed his dark wash jeans. Troy Bolton dressed up, for me. He smiles, like he knows I'm finally seeing him, and offers his hand. I take it and Troy leads me into a clearing in the woods.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I'm in no mood for hiking or games.

"You'll see." Always a man of mystery. I roll my eyes, but just as I look back, I see lights. Christmas lights. They were hanging from the trees, lighting the sky like a path. At the end was a table, set for two and an Orchid, my favorite flower as the center piece.

"Troy..."

"I know, it's super cheesy, and has been done in every movie, but-"

"It's never been done for me." I said, cutting him off. I turned to face him, and I swear I'd never seen him like this. He looked nervous, shy. "This is beautiful, Troy."

Taking two steps toward me, Troy's hands gripped my waist and pulled me toward him. "You're beautiful," He said, kissing my lips. I lost whatever animosity I had for him. It was impossible to hold back my anger when he was being so unlike him. So vulnerable. I cupped his face in my hands and deepened the kiss. I seized the opening he gave me when he moaned, and let my tongue dance with his. I didn't care that he was with Sharpay. He was here, with me, now. That's all that matters. "Okay," Troy released me a little. "I would love to continue this, but it's your birthday and we're celebrating."

"Alright, as long as we have some time left later." Planting another kiss on his lips, I smiled. Troy grinned and pulled out my chair for me. He's really trying to impress me. It's the guilt. He and Sharpay must have done more than I thought. I'm feeling a little nauseous. Did I still want to hear the gory details?

"Okay, so I'm not much of a cook, but..." Troy smiled, and produced a picnic basket from underneath the table. He pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bunch of grapes. I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile. "It's the best I can do, Brie."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I was counting on the decorations distracting you from this poorly planned meal."

"Almost, but not quite." I smiled. Troy returned it, then he looked away.

Clearing his throat, he said, "We should talk."

"Troy..." I started. I did not want to hear what he was going to say. I could get past it.

"Look, I've been avoiding you, and stringing you along long enough." Here it comes. "It was a dick move, I know that. I just, I had somethings I needed to work out." Huh?

"What?"

"Ricky isn't good with romance, and neither am I. Sharpay and I used to be really close. I went to her for some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah."

"About what?" What could she possibly know about romance? Troy reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You and I have gone at this for a couple of months now. "I..." Troy shook his head and started again. "We...we started this whole thing for personal gain. I wanted some bragging rights and you wanted experience." Ugh, I guess we're never getting past my desperation. "What I'm trying to say is...it's not about that anymore. Somewhere between then and now, I stopped caring about what I would get out of this and I started thinking about you. I tried to stop it from happening, to be a jerk and put you down, so that I wouldn't have to deal with this, but it didn't work. It made things worse, because I hate it when you cry, especially when I'm the cause." Troy brought my hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on them. "I want everything to be perfect for you. Every touch, every kiss, I want it to be more than just experience for you. You deserve that." I could not stop the tears from forming. Everything he's saying seems too perfect to be true, but please, please let it be real. "That day when you slammed my door and demanded I 'fuck' you? You looked so beautiful, and I had never wanted you more."

"Then why did you say no?" I asked, my voice almost breaking.

"I don't want to fuck you, Gabriella. I never will." I let out a sob. "When the time comes, I want to make love with you, because that's what you mean to me." I was full-blown bawling. The tears streamed down my face and Troy wiped them away with his thumb. I calmed down and breathed.

"So you and Sharpay?"

"Never. She just helped me sort out what I was feeling." Did she know about us? What would happen then? "I didn't tell her who it was, and she didn't ask. I know we fight a lot, but we have a lot of history, and she's still someone I can trust." I nodded. I could understand that. Plus, I had nothing to be mad about. Troy practically told me he loves me...didn't he? "How did you even hear about that?" He asked.

"Not important." I said, climbing into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I was so hurt and confused, and I didn't mean any of it." I kissed Troy on the lips as he laughed.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Laughing, he kissed me again. Guilt. Shame. It all hit me at once. Troy never hooked up with Sharpay. I did hook-up with Travis. OhmyGod! "Brie?"

"Yeah?" Smiling, I pushed my thoughts aside. Now was not the time to tell him.

"Where'd you go just now?"

"Just thinking, this is the best birthday present ever." Troy grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"I want to ask you something?" I grinned at him. Whatever the question, my answer would be yes. "How do you feel about telling your brother?"

What?! "Huh?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to go into your room without an excuse on standby. I want to pick you up, on your doorstep, without everyone flipping a shit because I'm not there for your brother."

"I-" We can't tell Ricky. Not yet, I'm not sure how he'll react. Not to mention, he walked in on me and Travis. "I think we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes." Troy looks disappointed. Think Gabriella. Come up with and explanation.

"Why's that?"

"It's just..." What could be a big enough distraction to get Troy to back off? "my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, with all the stuff going on with him, I'm just not sure how Ricky will react, you know? I want to give him some time to adjust." Troy seemed to buy that. He kissed me sweetly and smiled.

"Now that everything is better than normal, we need to eat."

"What's the rush?" I ask, going back to my seat.

"You've got a surprise party in an hour." I laughed and took a bite of the sandwich. I was on cloud 9. Everything was going my way. I just need to find the right time to tell Troy about my mistake. That, and pray for his forgiveness when he does.

-0-

**An-** **Very, very sorry for the extremely long wait! Life gets a little hectic sometimes. I'm glad that so many of you care so much to PM me about the story updates. It amazes me how much you guys want to read this, seriously, THANK YOU! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot faster. Sadly this story is ending soon. I think this story might actually be my last one guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lessons In Love**

**Chapter 18**

"I want to see you." Troy's voice said over the phone. I felt guilty. While I'd been a little busy, I hadn't been so busy that I couldn't work in some time for him. I'd actually been avoiding him.

"I know, I'm sorry." It'd been so long since we'd seen each other. I've almost lost track of the time. I was stuck trying to keep Troy away from my friends and Travis, and praying Ricky didn't open his big mouth. Meanwhile, my best friends were going insane over the though of us together. I never thought I'd be juggling so much, but I know I never want to do it again.

"Gabriella, it's been two weeks." Yikes, I can feel the attitude. "I'm coming to see you tonight."

"Troy, I really can't."

"Why not?" Think Gabriella, think! I need to come up with something since I can't exactly tell him the truth. "I know you're trying to think of an excuse right now."

"I'm not!" I answer quickly. "I just...I'm...menstruating?"

"What?"

"I'm...you know, bathing in red dye..."

"Gabriella," Troy started.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're on your period?"

"Yes." Please, for the love of God, believe me!

"Then just say that. You're driving me insane with all your excuses."

"I know, it's just awkward to talk about with a guy."

"I get it, but I'm not just any guy, remember."

"I remember." You're not just a guy. You're the guy that has popped pretty much every cherry a girl could have.

"Then would you please be more upfront with your boyfriend?" Troy chuckled. I froze. BOYFRIEND?!

"Uh-"

"Anyway, I'll let you get going with the rest of your night."

"Um-"

"Goodnight, Brie." Troy said, and the call ended. What just happened? We were dating now? What? Since when? Oh God, please don't let it be when I hooked up with Travis. This is all so messed up. Troy Bolton is my boyfriend. I am the girlfriend of Troy Bolton. WHAT? I'm losing my mind. Trying to keep track of everything that's going on is going to drive me over a cliff. I need to talk to someone. I need to tell someone about this. I didn't think about who I was going to call. My fingers dialed the number before I could even react.

"Hey," I breathed a relieve sigh when the other end answered. "Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to.

-0-

I'd crossed my the width of my bedroom probably a thousand times as I explained everything. I talked and talked and my best friend just listened. She didn't judge, she just sat there and took everything in. That's why I love Kelsi. I poured out my guts to her and she listened actively and didn't criticize or ridicule me. "And tonight, he called me his girlfriend, and I now I don't know what to do." I finally stopped pacing and looked at Kelsi seated on my bed.

"Woah." Okay, so maybe I was expecting a few more words in response. "I mean, wow."

"Yeah."

"I had no idea you were holding all that inside."

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, pinching my arm. I jumped in surprise.

"Okay, first, ow!" For someone so small, Kelsi has a freakin' death grip. "Second, I didn't want you to make fun of me." Finally admitting all of this feels damn good, especially telling her that I was embarrassed to talk to her about it.

"Make fun of you?" Kelsi looks completely confused. "Gabriella, you and I got made fun of for singing disney songs our freshman year, and you and Tay got called geeks until junior year rolled around and people started accepting each other." All valid points. "Why on earth would you feel like I would make fun of you?"

"It's not so much you making fun of me, maybe more that I was embarrassed because you guys were so experienced. I mean, you two have full blown conversations about the stuff you do with guys and even teased me a little about it happening someday."

"Okay, I get it. That was a little messed up, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean for you to feel so left out or weird." She paused and looked at me. "Do you forgive me?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I do!" We hugged each other and started to laugh. "God, thank you for being so understanding. Normally, I might've gone to Travis, but given our last encounter alone, I sort of can't stand to look him in the eye."

"I've noticed." laughing, she leans back on my bed again. "Though, he can't seem to keep his eyes off you."

"Ugh! That's the last thing I need right now. I have to sort things out with him and make sure he doesn't hate me."

Sitting on the corner of my bed, Kelsi gave me a pointed look. "What you have to do is tell Troy."

I instantly sat up. "I can't tell him."

"Gabs, you have to." I immediately start shaking my head to tell her differently. "Look, you don't want your brother mouthing off about what he saw, right? That means you have to tell him. It'll hurt a lot less." Though Kelsi's words made perfect sense to me, I was in no hurry to starting writing that speech.

"I don't think Ricky would ever tell. He gets way too freaked out by the thought of me with anyone. Let alone half naked with a classmate of his."

"If you say so." She looked doubtful, but I had bigger problems.

"What about the girlfriend thing? I mean, we're dating!"

"It's really exciting, and I have no doubt that he's being sincere. I mean look at what he did for your birthday."

"I know. I need to make it up to him somehow."

"Well, we'll just have to fine some sexy lingerie and a super sexy dress for you to wear to the dance coming up."

"Yeah, I want to really shock him, you know?"

"We should totally ask Tay to help us-"

"No!" I cut her off.

"What?"

"Kelsi, you can't tell her." My best friend's mouth snaps shut. I can tell she hates what I've just said.

"Gabriella, I can't lie to her."

"You're not. Not really." She doesn't look convinced. "You know Taylor hates Troy more than anyone else at East High. It doesn't matter that she's fooling around with his best friend, she thinks he's the scum of the earth. She'd never understand my reasons for all of this, she'd just judge. I could tell her everything Troy has done for me and Ricky and my mom, and she would still label him heartless. It's best if I just don't say anything."

"I don't know, I think you could try to give her a little more credit than that."

"Okay, we'll try it your way. We'll casually bring up Troy in conversation and see how she reacts." I know I'm right about Taylor. She's stubborn, and always will be. I just need Kelsi to see that.

"Deal." Kelsi smiles, thinking she's made a breakthrough with me. "Can we stop with the heavy and start looking at some dress magazines? You're not the only one planning a special night." She winks, and I can tell that everything is back to normal. I nod and we pull up the magazines that my mom has ordered for me.

Laying here with Kelsi makes me feel like a gigantic weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't realized how much holding all of this in was weighing on me. At least now, I know there's someone that understands and doesn't think I'm insane for wanting to be with Troy. Even better, I'm actually with Troy, I mean he didn't ask me or anything, but he doesn't really need to. If he tells me he's my boyfriend, I'm not going to question it. I have to tell him, but not while things are just getting good. We're in a good place right now, I don't need to ruin it. I'll deal with it all another day. Right now, the only thing I'm worried about is this dance. I actually have a date for once!

-0-

**An****- Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for this long wait, but I promise, I'm still writing. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you all messaging me and keeping this story in your thoughts and on your alerts. I'm still amazed by how many of you are still reading, and how many people are still finding it. I promise the next chapter will be much sooner. I hoping to finish this story this year, ****since it's long overdue. I haven't forgotten all you Dynamite Kid fans either, I've run into a cement wall of writer's block, so if anyone is interested, head over there and let me know your thoughts on what should happen next! As usual, Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Warning: This chapter contains content that is Rated M.**

Despite my efforts, I couldn't avoid Troy forever, and even more than that, I miss him. I haven't seen him in almost three weeks. I still feel guilty about the Travis thing, but I'll tell him when the time is right. I sighed and opened up my locker. It was a Thursday, so I would definitely be hearing from Troy today. I've already made up my mind, we're getting together after school. He's my boyfriend now, so it's time for me to start acting like his girlfriend. He and I are going to last. I know this is important to him, given that he hasn't dated anyone since Sharpay. Not that it bothers me that they dated. Nope, I'm completely cool with it, it's in the past, right? They barely even talk...except for the time he ditched me to hang out with her.

"Hey Gabi." A voice greets, halting my thoughts. I turn and see Travis standing on the other side of my locker.

"Travis, hey." Things are still pretty awkward between us. We never really talked about what happened. I look up at him. Travis is shifting his weight from each foot, and chewing on his bottom lip. His dark hair falls into his chocolate colored eyes. Why does he seem so nervous? "What's up?"

"I'm not really sure what's been going on lately, but...are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" He thought I was upset with him? "No of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well you avoid me at all costs, you won't ever have a conversation with just me, ad you won't even look me in the eye." Alright, so maybe I haven't been handling this in the best way possible. "I know that I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that-" I slapped my hand onto his mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

Glancing around, I realize that the halls are about empty, so the chances of anyone overhearing are pretty slim. "Sorry." I say and remove my hand. "I'm not angry, I just wasn't sure if you would be okay going back to normal. I mean I don't blame you, I kissed you."

"Among other things," Travis blushes. "I'm perfectly fine with everything. I can see that you eyes for someone else, and I'm willing to deal with it." At least I can rest easy. This is one more thing I can cross off my to-do list.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I almost had a meltdown yesterday because of all this."

"Yeah, well, you'll find someone way better than Troy. You were to good for him anyway."

"Huh?" Oh! I never told Travis that Troy and I made up. "I didn't get to tell you because of our little hiatus...Troy and I are good again. He took me out on my birthday and explained everything." He didn't look convinced.

"Just like that?"

"Like what?"

"He takes you out, gives you an excuse and you believe him?"

"It wasn't an excuse, it was an explanation. Besides, you weren't there that night, you don't know what he said." I wanted to add that he didn't know Troy enough to have any sort of input, but I didn't. I closed my locker. If I kept this up, I was going to be late again.

"Whatever you say." Travis shrugged. We started walking to class. "I just wanted to know what color you were wearing to the dance."

"What for? Trying to match me?" I laughed, playfully nudging him.

"Yeah actually." Pardon? Was this his way of asking me to be his date?

"Oh, um-"

"Look before you start getting freaked out, I'm just doing my job." His job? "You know, your pretend lover that you can parade around with your friends?" The confusion must have been written all over my face. Travis had a point though. I'd told Kelsi, but there was still Taylor and Ricky and the rest of East High to worry about.

"You're right. I can't believe I almost forgot about that." I'm glad I still have him looking out for me.

"Cloud nine will do that to you." The final bell rang. "I gotta bounce, make sure you tell me what color!" As Travis took off down the hall, I made my way to first period and blew out a breath. Darbus was going to have a field day with my detention.

-0-

"God, I've missed you." Groaning, I pulled Troy in for a kiss. I could feel him smiling. "Never allow this much time to pass without us seeing each other again, okay?" I kiss him again.

"That might be easier if you stopped trying to avoid me." Troy says chuckling. I shrug, not wanting to get into it, and pull him into me again. He reacts instantly, his hands cupping my face as his tongue makes it's way into my mouth. I gladly accept it and deepen the kiss. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't get enough of Troy now.

"**A**s much as I love this," kissing me once more, he paused. "I wanna talk to you about something." Oh no, he's going to bring up my disappearing act.

"No," I groan. "We can talk later. I need you now." Standing on my tip toes, I kissed Troy hard on the mouth.

"Fuck, Brie. Do you know how sexy you are when you say things like that?" Troy's hands grip my waist, and I can feel him walking us toward my bed. My back hits the mattress and I sigh as he begins kissing on my neck. Slipping my hands under Troy's t-shirt, I began lightly scratching his back. He broke his concentration briefly to take it of. His lips returned immediately, and kissed down my neck. I could feel him smiling. Now I know the slow pace he set is deliberate.

"I know you like taking you're sweet time with everything, but I'm kind of-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was enough to satisfy me. My hands tangled in his hair and I gave it a tug. Troy moaned and nibbled on my bottom lip. I felt his hands move and undo my bra. I let it slide down my arms and moved to go back to him. Troy dodged my lips and gave me a gentle push to lie back. Okay, I probably deserved a little punishment for going AWOL, but how long was with going to last? "You're not letting me touch you." I grunted.

"Shh," Troy smirked. "No talking during your lesson." Oh, my mind was racing now. Was I going to get my chance to tease him? Oh my God. Were we finally going through with it? "Relax, Brie." He kissed each of my breasts.

"I'm more than relaxed." I whispered, even though I'm getting really excited.

"Then stop thinking so hard." He flicked his tongue over my raised nipple. "It's not today." Before I could feel an ounce of disappointment, Troy brought my breast into his mouth. His tongue licked and sucked, until he finally brought if from his mouth and let his teeth tug on me a little.

"Oh!" I moaned, probably louder than I should have.

"You like that?" I eagerly nodded, and watched as he repeated this with my other breast. I was beyond ready for anything Troy wanted to teach me now. My panties were soaked, and there was no doubt Troy would figure that out soon. I need to speed things up though. I raised my hips and grinded myself against Troy's erection. "Shit, Brie." He cursed, and I smirked and did it again.

"You like that?" I husked, mimicking his earlier question. I knew the answer though. Smirking, I did it once more.

"Fuck!" I knew exactly what he was feeling. Rubbing against him felt amazing, and I was really hoping that would be the lesson today. Troy didn't let me get away with it again. He put some distance between our bodies as he placed his hand over my panties. His fingers caressed me through the dampened fabric and I moaned. Troy slid down my body and placed light kisses on my stomach, glancing up at me every once in a while. He paused over my panty-covered sex and shot me a look. Then it dawned on me what the lesson was.

"Troy, you don't have to-" I couldn't finish. Troy's mouth covered me and I could feel his mouth sucking. My hips jerked up involuntarily as I moaned.

"I want you to do something for me, Gabriella." Troy said in a voice so sexy, I almost came apart.

"Anything." Troy pulled me down to the edge of the bed and placed a pillow behind my head. Settling back into his position he said,

"I'm going to taste you now." I started to protest, but he was already removing my panties. "I want you to keep your eyes on me, Gabriella." He placed a kiss along my panty line. "Do. Not. Look. Away." He separated each word with a kiss that inched toward my most intimate place. I watched him as his tongue flicked over me. I could feel him running it between the folds of me. I was writhing and moaning as I watched him. Troy looked like he absolutely loved this. He smirked and groaned as he devoured me. Watching him was incredible. I felt the pressure building and soon my body was shaking. My eyes closed. "Look at me, Brie." I did and when our eyes locked, I came apart. I expected him to move away, but he didn't. His mouth kept working and sucking until my orgasm was finished. I sighed. "That, was amazing." Troy smiled, goofily.

"**I**sn't that my line?" I giggle.

"Well, it was amazing for the both of us." I pulled Troy in for a kiss. Nothing too heavy, just sweet.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the lesson, but I thought I was supposed to be learning to please you."

"Sometimes letting me please you is all it takes." Troy winked and kissed me again. We made out a bit and got dressed. I didn't realize that our time for the day was almost up. Troy was just about to climb down my balcony when he turned toward me. "I never got to ask you..."

"Ask me what?"

"About the dance, I wanted to know if you'd go with me?" Troy blushed, actually blushed, and scratched the back of his neck. What?

"You want to go with me?"

"Of course I do." Troy laughed. Well this is just great! "I was thinking of talking to Ricky about it. I'm sure I can find an excuse to tell him, if you're not comfortable with him knowing the truth."

"Oh Troy," My excitement quickly deflated. I had completely forgotten about Travis. "I didn't think you were going to ask me. Travis had the idea that we should go together instead."

"What?"

"Not as a date. He knows-" I stopped myself before I said something I shouldn't. "He knows I don't feel that way about him. He was just trying to be friendly."

"So just tell him you don't want to go with him." His mood was changing. If I thought I couldn't tell Troy about Travis before, I definitely can't now. "That little shit is really starting to annoy me. I see the way he looks at you. He's like a lost puppy." He's over exaggerating. Probably making things up because he doesn't want me to go with him.

"It's just, Sharpay already saw you with a brunette at the party. If she sees you with me, she'll know." Troy didn't seem to care about any of this. I was pretty sure he'd stopped listening. "I'm just not sure how she'll react. I know you two are friends, but she still likes you."

"Whatever. It was a long shot anyway, right?" He spat. I winced as he began climbing down.

"You know I'd go with you in a heart beat!" I called down to him. Troy just waved a hand as he stalked toward his truck.

Great, something else I need to fix.

-0-

**An****- Another chapter! Much sooner too! I'm so happy that there's still so many people reading. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you guys think and what you should want to see. We're getting to the end. Probably three or four chapters left now! I've made the decision to try to get some of my stories published. That being said, this might be the last story I write for fanfiction. Don't be upset though! I'll be lerking around here still and hopefully, one day you all will be able to read this with the original characters. All advice is welcome, and if anyone has any tips on how to get all my publishing done, please feel free to let me know. I'll give more info on this later.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Complaints? Send them to me in a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 20**

"That's it Gabi." Taylor breathed. "Kels, you have to see this one!" I could hear her gushing, and I was glad. We'd tried on more than enough dresses for my liking. I was beyond tired of shopping. It made me relieved to hear them react this way.

"Gabs, this one is perfect!" Kelsi smiled. I let out a breath and turn to look at myself. At first glance, I couldn't believe I was looking at myself, but then I saw the horrible head of hair and new it was me. The dress was beautiful though. It was a golden color, with an empire waist, and had beautiful, jeweled flowers designs on the bust. I felt pretty in this dress. I didn't feel like the wallflower that I was. I knew when I saw my reflection that Troy was going to love it.

"Guys, this is perfect. Tro-" I stop myself when I see Kelsi's alarmed face. "avis. I mean, Travis is going to love it." I finish, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I thought you were going to say Troy." Taylor laughed. "Like he'd ever appreciate the effort a girl makes for dances and things." I know that my anger toward Tay is mostly fueled by my new status with Troy. It just makes it so hard to be around her.

"You know, you've been talking about him a lot lately." I turned my attention back to the dress in the mirror.

"It's by association. Chad has mentioned the big party he and Troy are throwing this weekend at Lava Springs." Troy didn't mention anything like that to me. "Apparently, Sharpay agreed to do it as long as Troy escorted her there." I stopped twirling, Kelsi and I lock eyes.

"Troy's taking Sharpay?" Kelsi asked for me. I'm glad I told her.

"Yeah, but he stressed to both her and Chad that they would strictly be riding together, and nothing more."

"Meaning?" I whirl around, trying not to sound too interested.

"Meaning, he can dance and leave with whomever he wants." She hands me a pair of heels that match my dress. "What a pig."

"Well, can you blame him? I mean, Sharpay isn't exactly the greatest girl to be around." Kelsi is defending Troy because she knows that I can't. I gave her a smile, and turned for Taylor to undo my dress.

"True, but maybe he should just cut the girl some slack. Girlfriend has been hot on his tail for four years now, and he's never been good to her." I couldn't argue that, I had no idea what really went on between Troy and Sharpay. I knew they were close, but I had no clue how things ended or what exactly they'd been up to. Okay, never mind, I know exactly what they had done. "Would it kill him to just focus on her for a night? That's all she wants." I step off the platform and head into the dressing rooms. I take off the dress and shoes and hand them to Taylor along with my money. "Okay, I'll go pay for these. Meet you both up front!" She called back.

I put on my clothes and sigh. "Troy's going with Sharpay." I repeat to Kelsi.

"I know, but that's only because you're going with Travis and you know it."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better. You heard Tay, all she wants is his attention, and she'll have it."

"You also heard Taylor say that all he's doing is escorting her. That's because he wants to spend the rest of his night making googly eyes at you, and stealing romantic dances." That makes me smile. The thought of Troy in a suit makes me a little breathless. "Taylor thinks too much for her own good, and she doesn't know Troy like you do."

"You're right about that." I'm still not convinced. Sharpay has something up her sleeve, I just know it.

"Look, if it's still bothering you, than just talk to Troy about it tonight. You only have six more days to sort it all out. The dance is this Friday after all." I nodded as we made our way to Taylor. I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I realized who she was speaking to. Troy and Chad were standing right next to her. The worst part? I couldn't even say anything to him.

"Ladies." Chad said, bowing in front of us. Troy smacks the back of his head and rolls his eyes. I can't help but laugh. "The hell was that for?" Rubbing his head, Chad glares at Troy.

"For being an idiot." Troy smirks, and then his blue eyes find mine. I stare back at him, and the rest of the world is completely gone. I bite my lip to keep my smile from growing, but it's no use.

"Earth to Gabriella!" I hear Taylor say.

"Huh?" I answer, stupidly.

"Chad was talking to you." Taylor's eyes look back and forth between me and Troy. She looks disgusted.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I turn to Chad. I can see that he's amused by what just happened.

"I was just inviting you and Kelsi to the Lava Springs party this weekend."

"Oh! Yeah of course!" I laughed, and practically snort like a pig. "But um, won't there be a staff or something?"

"Nah, Shar's parents still have it closed for the season. They won't open it up for another month or so." Troy answered, and I can't help but give him a little stink eye. I didn't want him to know so much about Sharpay's family's club. I didn't want him to throw around her nickname like it was normal for me.

"Well, that's very nice of her." I somewhat snarl. Everyone gives me this creeped out look, and I know then that my emotions are practically jumping out. "I mean, she's usually very…"

"Impolite." Kelsi supplies before I can say anything else.

Chad howls with laughter. "Gab, it's okay to say that she's a bi-" Taylor slaps her hand over Chad's mouth. After a second, she pulls it back.

"Ugh! You licked me!" She wipes her hand on his shirt.

"That ain't the only thing I plan to do to you." I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. I blush and look anywhere but the two of them.

"Okay, nympho. Think you can tone it down a bit?" Troy chuckled to his best friend.

"I'll tone it down when I can take this little honey on a proper date." Chad kissed Taylor on the cheek. I hate to say it, but I'm jealous. I want that. Not with Chad, but with Troy. Why does she get to be open with their relationship? Right, because she's not fooling around with her little brother's best friend, who also happens to the school player.

"Well, how about you go do that and I can take these two home?" Troy offered.

"Who said we were done?" Taylor folded her arms and stared at Troy. Does the attitude ever end?

"No one, I was just saying because of all the bags." Troy brushed off her rudeness, and I knew it was because of me.

"Please, just come with me, Tay." Chad said, pulling her into him. "I'm sure your friends are fine going back with Troy." He gives a pointed look, and Kelsi and I both nod. I like Chad more than I thought I did.

"Yeah, Troy can drop us off at home." Kelsi told her.

"It's really no problem. I have to talk to Ricky about the party anyway." Troy shrugged like it was no big deal. Taylor was still unsure, but Chad whispered something in her ear and she agreed.

"I'll see you guys on Monday?" We wave and watch her leave.

"They seem really happy together." Kelsi commented as we make our way to Troy's car.

"Yeah, Chad's trying to make it official." Troy's words floated back to me and Kelsi as he unlocked the doors.

"Really?" She asked. I was shocked too. I didn't know they were getting that serious. We climb in the car, me in front, Kelsi in the back.

"Yeah, school's ending, and he knows that she can do a lot better than him." Part of me doesn't think Troy would ever air out all of Chad's secrets like that. The other part knows that he's really just speaking to me.

"That's sweet." Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see them end just because he never tried." It hit me then. Troy wasn't only talking about Chad. He was talking about us too. Was he afraid that we would be over after school ended? Did he feel like I would just move on and find someone better? I haven't even begun to think about that.

-0-

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. Kelsi was still a little intimidated by Troy, and I was not yet used to the idea of being able to talk freely to both of them at the same time. I smiled at Kelsi as she got out and waved. Troy, like a gentleman, waited and watched until she was safely in the house before pulling off.

"So…" I breathed, trying to get him to start a conversation.

"So…" Troy mimicked, smirking as he focused on the road. "Is that your formal dress in there?"

"It is." I smile.

"And do I get to see it?" He chuckled, glancing at me briefly.

"Of course." I laughed. "On Friday, just like everyone else."

"Tease." His voice is amused. I stick my tongue out. We fall back into that comfortable silence. Then I remember what Taylor told me earlier.

"So, I heard you're going to the dance with Sharpay." I'm trying hard to be cautious about bringing up the topic and I can't.

"Yep." Troy popped the 'p'. His casualness is annoying. It's like he doesn't care, and I hate when he's like this.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You think going to the dance with your ex isn't important?"

"Because Gabriella, she's not the girl I want to go with. I only did it so Chad could use the damn club." His grip around the steering wheel tightens, and I can see his knuckles change colors.

"I'm just surprised you didn't say anything." I fold my arms over my chest. Troy sighed.

"Look Brie, I only agreed to take her there, alright? You know I'd turn it down in a heartbeat if you allowed me to take you." His voice has softened.

"I know. I'm just, a little jealous I guess." Troy pulled up to my house and parked the car. He unbuckled our seatbelt and pulled me right into a kiss. I returned it without hesitation.

"I love hearing that you're jealous." He said after pulling back. I smiled while catching my breath. "How you girls find shit out so quickly is a fucking mystery to me." I giggled at him, and moved to get out.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, but I can walk you in. I really do have to tell Ricky about the party." My grin widens, because I know very well that Troy could just text my brother.

I'll talk to him about his other comments another time. Right now, I just want to enjoy the few moments we have together before my mom and Ricky interfere.

-0-

**An- A little bit of Chad just for **_Zacefronviciada_**. ****Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I rushed a bit, and need to do some serious editing, but I really wanted to get it out. I'm trying to keep steady updates. Next chapter will be the dance. I did my best describing her dress, but I'm not a fashionista, and am horrible with clothing. I also have a huge favor to ask! I've posted the re-written version of 'Summer Love' up on another site and was hoping a few of you would take a look at it, and give me feedback. The link is on my profile, since I still can't figure out how to get it in here without screwing it up. It would be much appreciated! Please read, vote, comment, and let me know! The account is completely free, and there are tons of great stories there as well. As always, Questions, Comments, Suggestions? You know what to do! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 21**

When I woke up this morning, I expected everything to go smoothly. I'd wake up, go to school, and come home to get ready for the dance, easy right? Of course for me, things are never easy.

I woke up late for school, and had no time to eat. I ended up walking, since Troy and Ricky were already gone, and I couldn't reach Taylor for a ride. I narrowly escaped a detention because the security guard took pity on me.

It's lunchtime now. I'm too tired to eat. I'm at the table, half listening to Kelsi, half counting the floor tiles. Troy walks by me and winks. I can't help but smile. Despite how shitty today had been, it can only get better. A few minutes pass before Troy gets up. He walks by and gives me a subtle nod. "You know Kels, I have to pee." I say standing.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Taylor jumps up.

"No!" Kelsi and I yell in unison.

"It's just that..." Think Gabriella! Say something, anything! "I have the runs!" Oh my god, don't say that!

"Yeah, and you don't want to smell that." Kelsi plays along and we both watch Taylor's face scrunch in disgust.

"Gross." She sits back down. "Hope it clears up by the dance." I smile nervously and make my exit. I'm going to have to tell her. My excuses are getting more and more ridiculous. Lying is not something I'm good at.

"Been waiting' on you to get here." Troy smiles as I reach the top of the stairs.

"I took the scenic route." He shook his head and pulls me into him. Troy's lips being pressed against mine is the best feeling in the world. I forget everything that happened this morning because his kiss makes it seem a million miles away. It's short and sweet, but still special.

"I've missed you." He whispers, though we're alone. His forehead rests on mine and we stare into each other's eyes. We've barely seen each other at all this week. I was doing last minute shopping, and he was out with Chad making preparations. Our friends had taken up the hours we usually get to spend together. Our Thursday lessons are canceled due to my parents splitting up. "How is it possible to miss someone that is so close? I see you every day in class, but I still miss you."

"I missed you too. We haven't seen much of each other, outside of human behavior and your dad's basketball drills."

"I feel like I just got you back and I had to let you go again." My heart aches a little. Part of it because my anger towards him was unjustified, and I never should've given him the cold shoulder. Well, it's all because of that.

"You don't have to let me go." I reach up and take his face in my hands. "In fact, I think I'd like to stay right here." As I place my lips on his, I feel his grip on my waist tighten. He slides his tongue into my mouth and our kiss deepens. I sigh, realizing just how much I've missed being close to Troy in this way. I need more. I walk him back toward the bench and sit him down. I climb on to him, straddling his waist, and kissing him rougher. My hands travel down the front of his shirt and caress the taught skin underneath. Troy moans and his fingers dig into my skin. He releases my lips as he begins to trail kisses down to my collarbone. I grind on his thigh, gasping at the friction it creates.

Troy positions me directly on his throbbing erection. "Do it again." I grind on him, harder this time, and he moans in pleasure.

I smile as he pulls down my t-shirt and nibbles on the flesh of my breast. This feels amazing, but it's not quite close enough. I bring my mouth closer to Troy's ear. With a quick kiss I whisper, "I'm ready." Troy freezes. Not quite the reaction I imagined. He pulls back and stares at me. I try my best to look normal, and not freaked out by him.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I'm ready." I repeat myself, looking away. I start fiddling with my fingers.

"Gabriella-"

"If you're going to try to tell me I'm not, you can stop now."

"If you can't even look me in the eyes to say it, how can I believe that?" I look up at him, right into his beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

"I'm ready, Troy."

He sighs, "Brie-"

"Troy, I love doing this with you, it's amazing and it feels amazing. But, I want more. I want to be closer to you, to feel more with you. I want you." I kiss him softly. "I'm ready." Troy doesn't look convinced but he kisses me back.

"It's definitely not happening now."

"Of course not." I laugh, but get serious quick. "Maybe tonight? After the dance?"

"How cliché is that?" Troy's trying to make a joke, but I'm serious.

"I'm not really bothered by that, I just want to be with you."

"Brie, just think about this, okay? Sex is a big deal, it changes things. You shouldn't rush it."

"If it's such a big deal, why do you sleep around? You didn't seem to care much about it then." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. Troy tenses, he doesn't look at me, but he slides me off his lap. It was an incredibly stupid thing to say. I know Troy feels differently about me, but the frustration of him not agreeing is getting to me. "I didn't mean that."

"My past has nothing to do with you. Sex is a big deal; some people wait their entire lives because it is that important. I'm not the best example, but this won't be just sex. You'll never forget the first time." Troy looks at me, and it clicks. The anger I expected to see is replaced by fear. He's scared, nervous. He's unsure if he's the one. I know he is. I open my mouth to tell him, but the bell cuts me off. Troy kisses me, "I'll see you tonight." I watch him rush down the stairs to class. If Troy can't figure out for himself that he's the one I want, I'll just have to show him.

"Gabi, stop fidgeting!" My mom laughs as she applies the last bit of mascara. "I don't want to mess this up. The boys will be here any minute." She smiles, and it's infectious. I haven't seen my mother this happy in a long time. "You look gorgeous, baby." She finishes, and holds a mirror in front of me.

My make-up is light; mom went with earthy tones to match my golden dress. I've never seen my lashes this long before. My lips are glossed, and my jewelry is perfectly in place. The doorbell sounds and my mother gasps. "They're here!" She squeals and runs down to the front door. I grab my purse and check my face again. I straighten out my dress, making sure that the lacey strapless bra and matching panties are perfectly covered. I know Troy didn't agree on sex tonight, but that doesn't mean something else won't happen. "Oh Gabriella," My mother calls up to me. "Your date is here."

I make my way down the stairs, praying I don't fall. I keep my eyes on my feet, wrapped up in the tricky gold heels, and take each step slowly. It's only Travis, but I'd rather not make a fool of myself. I reach the bottom and let out a sigh of relief. I look up, and my date isn't there, but I'm definitely not complaining about the replacement. "Troy." I breathe his name and look into his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella." He compliments me as he raises my hand to his mouth. He kisses it gently and I'm shocked.

"You're my date?"

"Unfortunately, no. Travis had to run back to the car." The smirk on his face tells me that it wasn't an accident. "He did, however, leave me with your corsage." I look down at it and see a beautiful orchid corsage the exact same color as my dress and a boutonnière to match. "May I?" I don't need to say yes, Troy already knows the answer. He reaches down and fastens the corsage tightly on my wrist. I smile at him. He keeps his eyes on me as I pin the boutonnière to his tux, praying I don't stick him in the process.

"Perfect." I say, leaning in for my kiss. A camera flashes, halting me from moving any further.

"I'm sorry!" Mom laughs, completely unapologetic. "I couldn't resist. You two just look absolutely amazing together."

"It's all Gabriella." Troy says. He squeezes my hand and lets it go. I'll have to get my kiss later.

"Hey Troy, I found your corsage. It was in the trunk…" Travis trails off when he notices the flower on my wrist. He clears his throat and hands the box to Troy. "You look beautiful, Gabriella." His words are sweet and I know they're sincere, but it doesn't sound the same. I smile at him anyway. Mom gestures for us to pose. I take a few pictures with Travis, Ricky, and mom insists that I pose with Troy. She puts us in classic couple poses, and I'm grinning like a fool the entire time. She takes one last picture with all four of us before we all pile into the limo. I notice Travis drop something in the trash, but I don't think anything of it.

We pick up Taylor and Chad right after leaving my house. Her house is only a few blocks away. She and I gush about how beautiful we both look while Chad starts going over a few extra details with Ricky. Kelsi and Jason got their own limo, so we skip her house and go get Ricky's date Shelley. Now, I used to think Shelley Masterson was a mini Sharpay Evans in the making. I was wrong. She was skinny and blonde, but incredibly quiet. She smiled and greeted me and Taylor, but she spoke only to Ricky.

We pull up in front of a big, almost mansion sized, house. Troy rolls his eyes and gets out with the box from earlier. Right, Sharpay. How could I forget that she'd be coming with us? She is Troy's date. No, that's not right. Troy is her escort, and that's all. "Brace yourselves," Chad says, "Ice Queen is going to flip a shit."

"Why?" Shelley looks afraid when she asks.

"Sharpay has been going on and on about how she wants Troy to behave like a proper date, and I'm willing to bet that ain't happening." Chad's eyes meet mine, and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he knew everything. "She tends to be a bit over dramatic." We all sit quietly, waiting for whatever drama is about to climb in the limo with us. A few minutes later, we hear her voice, non stop talking, muffled by the closed door.

It opens, and they enter quietly. Troy's veins are visible and his jaw is clenched tightly. She's been grating his nerves and it's only been ten minutes. "Beautiful dress, Sharpay." Shelley compliments her, probably because they're both on the cheerleading squad.

"Why thank you, Shelley." Her voice so thick with enthusiasm, I almost think it's fake. "Of course, it would've been better had I gotten the correct corsage to go with it." She looks pointedly at Troy, but he just keeps looking out the window. "I mean, is it that hard to get an orchid corsage?" She looks over to me. "God, even Montez has one." I can't even describe the disgust in her voice when she says that. It's like she doesn't believe I'm worthy of it.

"Looks better on her." Troy says, and lays his head back against the seat and closes his eyes.

"Her date was smart enough to get that instead of a cheap rose and he's not even getting laid tonight." I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I know Troy isn't going home with her, but it still stings to hear her say that.

"That's enough Sharpay." She closes her mouth when she hears Troy. Shapay's eyes meet mine, but I look away. The ride from her house to the school isn't very long.

We arrive a few minutes later. The dance is held in the gym, but of course East High does everything over the top. With all the lights and tables, I hardly recognize the place. It is beautiful though, I have to admit it. We all decide to sit together, and we're joined by Sharpay's brother Ryan and Kelsi. I watch Troy do everything he's supposed to, pulling out her Sharpay's chair, getting her a drink, making small talk. It was everything Travis was doing for me, but I'm still jealous. No one is looking at them like they don't belong together. It makes me wonder what tonight would be like if I'd agreed to go with Troy.

Taylor and Kelsi drag me out to the dance floor when the Cha-cha-slide comes on. We laugh and follow the directions that are being shouted in the song. Sharpay hasn't moved all night, but Troy and the rest of the guys are all gathered around the edge of the gym. I see Shelley sitting alone, not really doing anything. "One second," I tell the girls and head in her direction. Shelley looks up at me as I approach. "I know Ricky's your date, but he's not going to move until something manlier comes on." She laughs and I hold my hand out to her.

"Thanks." Shelley answers. Her voice is quiet and sweet. We walk back to the girls and they cheer when they see us. We're not the best dancers and we're not sexy by any definition, but she fits in with us perfectly.

A few songs later, the guys finally come join us. Travis dances closely, but keeps his distance, and I suspect that has something to do with Troy. Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" comes on, and he excuses himself to get a drink. I see Troy making his way over to me, and I bite my lip, hoping he'll steal a dance. "Very sexy hips, Miss Montez. I can't wait to see what else they can do tonight." He whispers as he comes up behind me. His breath on my neck sends chills up my spine. Does he mean we're actually going through with it?

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I smile. Troy kisses my shoulder blade softly.

"You be sure to save me a slow dance." I nod and he walks away. No one noticed our little interaction, and I'm grateful. I go back to dancing. We rest briefly, and snack on some of the refreshment laid out for us. The first slow song of the night comes on, and the guys seek us out. Travis takes my hand sweetly and leads me back to the dance floor. I subtly try to look for Troy. I spot him talking to Sharpay.

"Are you having a good time?" Travis' eyes are gazing down into mine.

"I am. Everything is perfect, right down to the corsage." I smile up at him, and his expression falters.

"I'm glad you like it." I look over his shoulder and catch Troy dancing with Sharpay. They're a safe distance apart, which irks her and pleases me. Our eyes meet and a stupid grin covers my face. "Gabriella?"

"Hm?" I answer, snapping my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"I'm sorry." I say, and duck my face into his shoulder. I'm embarrassed. Here is Travis, being the world's best date, and I'm being incredibly rude and not paying attention to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Distracted?" He supplies me with the words. "I get it. You want to be with him but you can't. At the same time, you want to make sure Sharpay isn't having too much fun with him."

"Exactly." I smile up at him. "Thank you for understanding."

"Well, don't worry, he was the one to pick out your corsage. Trust me, he's thinking of you, not her." My mouth falls open and I look at Travis in shock. He just laughs and nods his head. That explains the box he threw away. Troy picked it out for me. The song ends and I see Troy making his way toward me. My heart speeds up. Troy takes a few steps, and I see Ricky rush up to him and lead him toward the punch. A faster song plays, but the two of them are still talking. Travis and I keep dancing. I laugh with him, but it doesn't do much to distract me from Troy. He and my brother are watching me and Travis. Troy looks at my brother seriously as another song fades out. Oh my God. Did he just tell him we were together?

"Gabriella?" Travis calls, waving a hand in my face. I hadn't noticed that I stopped dancing.

"Fine." I say, forcing a smile.

"Can I cut in?" Troy says, but by the tone of his voice, I know he's not really asking. Another slow song comes on. Travis nods and leaves us together. Troy takes my hand in his and places the other on my waist.

"Hi," I smile at him. I want to be closer, but he's probably keeping the distance for a good reason. I'm guessing things didn't go well with Ricky. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to come and interrupt."

"Did you now?" Troy quirks an eyebrow. I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah," I laugh, "Travis is great, but you're the one I want to be with." Troy scoffs and shakes his head.

"Why? So you can compare us?"

"What are you talking about?" There is no comparison.

"You've already been with him, so you want to try me out?" I stare at him, utterly confused. What is he talking about? "Tell me Gabriella, was I a good teacher? Did you come for him like you did for me?" I drop his hands and take a step back. I felt like I'd been slapped. He wasn't telling Ricky about us. Ricky was telling him about me and Travis.

"Troy-"

"So it's true." He shakes his head and stalks toward the exit. I run after him, outside of the dance, kicking my heels off in the process.

"No, Troy it's not what you think!"

"Yeah?" He keeps walking, "Well, what is it?"

"Will you wait?" I pant, "Just listen?"

"It doesn't matter, Gabriella!" His voice booms as he turns to face me. I stop short in front of him. My heart pounding in my chest, Troy has never yelled at me before. Just hearing his voice this loud brings tears to my eyes. "It doesn't fucking matter. Do you know why?" I let a sob out as he yells louder and gets closer. "Do you know why, Gabriella?" His voice, octaves lower, but still menacing. "You broke the biggest rule. We were exclusive. It doesn't matter when it was or why, because we promised not to be with anyone but each other."

"But Troy-"

"Just shut up!" He yells, running his hands through his hair, griping it like he's going to pull it out. I cry harder at the sight. "God, I let you make such a fool of me. You ignored me and I still went after you, you let me do all of this shit for you, your fucking birthday, that goddamn corsage. This whole time, you had me thinking this was something real again."

"It is real! I swear to you, it meant nothing!"

"That's the thing, Gabriella. It always means something. Maybe not to you or to him, but it sure as fuck means something to me."

"Gabs?" Travis calls, coming closer. Not now, now is definitely not the time.

"I'm fine Travis, just-"

"You're crying" He comes closer and wipes a tear from my cheek.

"How sweet." Troy comments, and the tears start to fall again. It only takes Travis a second.

"She told you." He says. Troy stops, his eyes flicker from me to Travis.

"No, but she apparently told you." He shakes his head. "You knew she was with me and you still went for it? I can't say I blame you. For a virgin, she sure can juggle two guys well, can't she?" Another verbal slap. Troy's sarcastic laugh sounds.

"It's not like that. You fucked up and-" Travis steps around me, closer to Troy.

"Oh, I fucked up? Oh, right, because I apparently fucked Sharpay." Troy steps closer. The two of them are only a few inches apart, and I can't feel my legs. I hear Chad call for Troy, but I don't look away.

"I believe you did." Travis shrugs like its nothing. Troy nods. A split second later, his fist connects with Travis' nose. I hear the sickening crunch of bone, and watch the blood fly.

"Travis!" I yell, and go to help him. Troy exhales, and shakes his head at us.

"You know what? I think I might just go fuck Sharpay tonight." He sneers and walks back to where people have gathered. I watch him grab her hand and drag her off back to the limo. It pulls away and leaves me and Travis in the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's not your fault." He holds his nose. But I know it is. I should've told him, and avoided all of this.

Of course I shouldn't have expected this day to end any better than it started.

**An- Surprise! I've been getting many new favorites and alerts for this story. I know you guys have been waiting a while for this so I made it a bit longer than usual. I'm dying to know what you think about this chapter and what's to come! Also, what do you guys think about a sequel? Or maybe another new story? Let me know! Please, please, please check out my other writer profile and story, the link is in my profile. I **_desperately_** need you guys over there! As usual, Questions, Comments, Suggestions? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 22**

"Gabi, Gabi, you gotta get up honey!" I could feel Kelsi shaking me, but I couldn't move. Troy had just taken off with Sharpay. He's going to sleep with her without even knowing the truth. I stumble trying to get up, and Kelsi's arms dart out to help. "Gabi, slow down."

"Kelsi, I need to get to him, I need to tell him the truth." I move past her and Taylor steps in my path.

"Gabi, you don't owe him anything, he's just being an ass, as usually."

"Shut up!" I scream, and lunge at her. Jason wraps his arms around me. "You don't know him!"

"Neither do you! He just punched your date in the face for no reason and you're trying to explain your relationship to him? For what?"

"You don't understand Taylor!" I scream, "That's your problem, no matter what you always form your own damn opinions and you never understand!" I push away from Jason and starts walking home, if none of them are going to help me, then I'll go home myself.

"Gabi-"

"You!" I turn around at the sound of my brother's voice. "What the hell did you say to him?" I push his chest hard. "You told him I slept with Travis?" Another push.

"I had no idea he'd get so mad-"

"You're such a little shit Ricky!" I punch him, and keep going. "How could you do that? Why would you? What business of yours is it?!" I yell and swing harder each time. Chad cuts in and pulls me away. I can't fight the tears that come falling down my face.

"That's enough shit for tonight." Chad says, eventually just hugging me.

"Jase, you and Kelsi take Gab and Ricky home. I'm going to text Troy and see what's up."

"Why do you need to check on him?" Taylor scoffs, but I'm too tired to say anything back.

"Tay, he's still my best friend. I know you may not care, but I don't want him doing something I know he'll regret." I decided in that moment, I really like Chad. Everyone is always talking about how goofy he is, but he's also sweet, and loyal. He handed me over to Kelsi, and I pretty much passed out after that.

I woke up the next morning and instantly checked my phone. There was nothing, and honestly? I shouldn't really be surprised. Was I really expecting Troy to text or call me? That's impossible. I throw my phone down in frustration. I need to talk to Troy. Problem with that is, no one knows where he is. Across the room, Kelsi sit up and runs her eyes. "Morning." She says, still half sleep.

"Morning." I climb out of bed and sit next to her on the floor. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"Of course." She says crawling up on the bed. "Everyone was really worried about you." I can tell by the look on her face that's she's still worried.

"I know, I lost it." I sigh and rub my head. I can feel a migraine coming on. "Everything was going so perfectly, and it blew up in the five seconds my brother spent talking to Troy."

"Yeah, Ricky sucks for that." We laugh lightly. There's a pause, and I can feel a lecture coming. "You really blew up on Taylor last night."

"Kelsi, you heard everything she was saying." I stand up and walk around my room. "I mean, usually I can deal with her shit, but she took it too far. She didn't even know the situation."

"Well whose fault is that?" She snaps, and I immediately get quiet. Kelsi doesn't raise her voice unless she's excited about a new idea or upset. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't be pissed at her if you'd been honest with her." I want to kick myself because I know she's right. There's a pattern going on with everything that happened last night. I've been keeping too many secrets, and they're exploding out into the open like land mines.

"I'll tell her. I swear, but right now I need to fix things with Troy." I snatch my cell phone off the bed and dial. Four rings and then his voicemail. I hang up and send him a text asking to talk. I highly doubt he'll respond, but at least he'll know that I'm trying. "Do you think if I called from the landline he'd answer? I don't think he knows that number." I don't wait for Kelsi's answer. I rush and open my bedroom door, but I'm stopped in my tracks.

"Hi." Taylor says quietly. I take a step back and let her in. "Crazy night. You feel any better?"

"Um, not really." Tay gives me a small smile.

"It's so weird that Troy would get so jealous and break Travis' nose."

"He broke his nose?" Kelsi and I ask in unison.

"Oh yeah, blood everywhere." Tay laughs, and I feel anxious. This feels oddly like one of her accusations. "It's funny, because I almost didn't figure it out. It was all done so perfectly. Except that little slip up when Troy approached you and whispered in your ear. You got this look on your face when you looked back at him. I know it because it's the same way I look at Chad." Okay, she's got my confused. She looks at Chad a number of different ways.

"Love, Gabriella. You love him."

"Taylor-"

"How could you not tell me that you were sleeping with Troy Bolton?"

"Okay, first, I'm not sleeping with him. We're dating." Or at least we were.

"Are you kidding me? You're in a relationship with him?" I roll my eyes and plop down onto my bed. "And you," Taylor turns to Kelsi. "How could you not say anything?"

"It wasn't my information to share." Kelsi shrugs.

"You told Kelsi and not me?" Taylor scoffs.

"Yes. I did. It's over and done."

"Yeah, and you're heartbroken because she didn't have the balls to tell you this was a shitty idea in the first place." We all stop and stare at one another. I can tell that Tay regrets saying that, but she's not going to take it back.

"I told her because she doesn't judge me. She never has. She doesn't talk shit about Troy. You don't know him Taylor. Everything that happened was my fault." Tay just looks confused, so I continue. "I cheated on him, sort of, with Travis. But it was only because I thought he was with Sharpay when you told me about it. He didn't tell me the full story, and things got kind of bad after that." I don't want to tell them about my moments of desperation where I ripped off my shirt and demanded him to sleep with me. I cringe at the thought, and Taylor sits on the bed with her mouth open.

"You slept with Travis too? Gabriella, how could-"

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" I cut her off. "I was hurt and crying, and he was there. We kissed, but it didn't go farther than that." Taylor just shook her head in shock. "I'm sorry for not telling you, it's just that I made my choice and I didn't want you to try to talk me out of it. I love him, and there's no way I'm going to let another misunderstanding tear us apart." I look back at the girls, and their mouths are hanging. "What?" I ask.

"Are you sure it's that serious?" Kelsi asks first.

"Of course it is," Taylor says, elbowing Kelsi. "He broke a nose for her." I turn to Taylor. In a way, that's the most positive thing she's ever said about Troy.

"I need to explain to him what really happened." I pick up the phone and dial again. Straight to voice mail. "He just needs to answer my calls, or texts. Do you think he's home?"

"Gabi, you're going about this the wrong way." Taylor takes the phone from me and sits me down on my bed. "You two just had a fight; it's been like eight hours. He needs time."

"I don't want him reacting like I did. I ran right into Travis' arms when I was hurt, I don't want him going to Sharpay."

"I get it, but I still think you should let him cool off." I couldn't decide if she was being a good friend or trying to tear us apart. "Chad talked to Troy."

"What did he say? How is he?" My mouth went dry after hearing her and I was tripping over my words.

"He wouldn't say much. All he would tell me is that Troy is going to the Lava Springs party tonight."

"Then we have to go." My best friends share a nervous look.

"Gabi, you sure you want to go looking for him at one of her parties?" Kelsi asks.

"From now until the party is all the space I'm giving him. I don't want him thinking I don't care. He pushed and pushed until I gave him a chance to explain. He fought for us, so I will too." The girls didn't argue with me. Although, they did rush to my closet mumbling something about the perfect outfit. I don't care so much about what I'll be wearing. I need to focus of convincing Troy that I'm not using him.

We get to the party almost as soon as it begins. It's a little after ten, too early for Troy to show up, but I want to be able to catch him when he comes in. I lounge on one of the chairs as Kelsi and Taylor go off to find their boyfriends. It's pointless, but I check my phone to see if Troy has responded. He hasn't. I don't text him anymore, I want him to come here tonight, and if he suspects I'm here, he might not. I sigh and focus my eyes back on the door. "Careful, you could burn the place down with that stare." I turn to see Chad grinning at me. He holds out a beer and I give him a small smile."

"Thanks." I take a small sip and cringe.

"It's the cheap stuff." He laughs, "It'll help take the edge off though." I nod and take another sip. "He'll be here soon."

"What makes you think I'm looking for Troy?"

"I'm his best friend, Gab. There's not a thing he does that I don't know about." Chad takes a swig of his beer. "Also doesn't help that I was there when he bought the corsages. One was for Sharpay and the other magically ended up on your wrist. Doesn't take a freaky genius girl like you to put two together."

"He didn't tell you before that?"

"Nah, but I knew there was someone. He's been different, happy I guess." Hearing that I made him happy nearly ripped me apart.

"Chad, nothing happened with Travis." I don't know why I'm telling him this, it's none of his business. "I swear, I would never do that to Troy. We kissed, but that was because I heard about him and Troy from Tay-"

"You don't have to explain. I get it." Chad wraps an arm around me. "I know you're not that kind of girl." I calm down, and sip more beer. "I should apologize for that. I was the one that told Tay about seeing them together. In a way, it's kind of my fault."

"Not even. It's just a big misunderstanding." When I look back at the door, I see him. His hair is perfectly messy, his eyes tired, and he still looks amazing. He walks in holding hands with Sharpay. I watch as she waves to her party-goers and places a kiss on his cheek. Troy looks down at her and nods. As he turns his head back to the party, his eyes catch mine. My breath is caught in my throat. I try to form a smile, but Troy is already grabbing a beer and heading off in the opposite direction. I stand, ready to go after him, but Chad stops me.

"Gab, just be gentle, okay? Troy's been in a situation similar to this before, so just don't give up on him." Similar situation? I nod, and without another interruption I go after Troy. He walks down a hall or two before he stops and talks to a few girls. I call his name, but he ignores me. I watch him whisper to the girls and one of them takes his hand and leads him away. She's smirking to her friends and I feel sick. Sick at the thought of him being with someone else, terrified because that girl probably has way more experience than me, and hurt because I know he's only doing this to hurt me. They go into a suite and the door shuts. If he thinks I'm staying out here, he's insane. Running up the stairs, I set my sights on the door. I push past the bathroom line and run right into another person.

"Montez." Sharpay's voice sneers.

"Shar-"

"Save it." She holds her hand up. "This party was invitation only."

"The entire east high student body is here."

"Still, no one invited you."

"I'm not here for the party." I try to walk past her, but she blocks my path.

"Troy doesn't want to speak with you." Has he said something to her? How much does she know? "You may have the rest of the school thinking you're some nerdy virgin kiss-up, but I know better. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Sharpay smirks at me. She takes a step forward.

"I've known it was you for a while now. All the blushing and the sneaking around. All it took was a little attention to detail." Laughing, she shakes her head. "I'm impressed actually. Troy was in love with you. So much so, he came to me for advice." Hearing her say that sparked so many questions for me. Oh what I wouldn't give to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. "Who would've thought you'd be able to tame him?"

"You don't know me Sharpay." I scoff at her and finally get by.

"No, but I know Troy. He doesn't give second chances to anyone, not even me. So if you think you can get him back, you're dead wrong. Walk away, Montez."

"No offense Sharpay, but I'm not you. I think that's going to be the exact reason Troy gives me another chance. You don't know us or our relationship. Stop making predictions before you make a fool of yourself." I had no idea if any of what I was saying was the truth. Troy could've told her everything, he might hate my guts, but I'm sick of her taunting me with him. Always saying how she knows him better. Not wanting to waste anymore of my breath on her, I turn and walk up to the door Troy went into. I don't knock, and turn the knob. My stomach sinks as I see the girl kissing on Troy's neck. He's not paying attention. His eyes are focused on the party going on outside the window. "Get out." I say to the girl after I take a breath.

"Excuse me?" She snaps, Troy looks too but doesn't move.

"What are you, and underclassman? Sophomore?"

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Get out. Look, I don't mean to be a bitch but, he's taken and the longer you stay in here, the sleazier you'll look. Being with him won't boost your reputation. He probably doesn't even know your name. We're trying to work out issues and he's just trying to get back at me. So, please, save yourself now and just get out." My voice sounds so tired that it's almost unrecognizable. The girl looks up at Troy and he shrugs. She scoffs and walks off, slamming the door behind her. Troy takes a swig of his beer. "Hi." I say softly.

"Is there something you want to say? Or do you just plan on cock-blocking me for the rest of the year?"

"Troy I was wrong for what happened with Travis. I should've told you, but I didn't know how. I felt so stupid for believing those rumors in the first place. Then, you rejected me…" I watch the vein in his neck grow. "I was hurt, and that's no excuse. I regret all ten minutes of it." Troy rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry he didn't last long enough for you. They say the first time is always disappointing."

"That's just it, there wasn't a first time. Travis and I kissed, we made out and some clothes came off, but that's all." Troy doesn't look convinced. "I don't know what Ricky told you, but that's all that happened. I couldn't go through with it. I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"He's not you." I say, finally having the courage to get in his face. "You are the only one that I want Troy, the only one that I have ever wanted. I was hurt because I didn't think that you wanted me back. It was stupid, but I swear to you nothing happened."

Troy laughs dryly. He runs a hand through his hair and paces around. "Is that all this is? Sex? I know that you want me, Gabriella. Doesn't mean that this is right."

"You think this is about sex?"

"Isn't it? Our relationship is purely physical. It's the only reason we ever spoke to one another."

"That may be true, but we are so far from being about sex. Troy, when I talk about wanting you, it's not just physical. I want you to be there for me. You're the only one I want to talk to, the only one that makes me laugh and smile, and the only person in my life that I've ever wanted to be closer to." He blows out a breath.

"I just…I've been down this road Brie. I don't like cheaters and I won't be second to anyone."

"There's no one you have to worry about. Travis knows about us, he has ever since Kelsi's party. He saw us coming out of the room together and that's why we went to the dance together. He was just being a good friend."

"A friend that jumped at the first chance he got to get your clothes off." Troy rolls his eyes.

"You broke his nose."

"He deserved it."

"Maybe, but that's not exactly what we're talking about." I laugh lightly.

"I fucked Sharpay." A punch in my gut, that's what it felt like. My mouth fell open. I was at a loss for words.

"I don't care." I say, but it's not the truth. Troy finally looks at me. "You were hurt. You thought I was using you or sleeping with Travis-"

"I fucked Sharpay."

"We can move past-"

"Gabriella, I fucked her, right on this bed. Lava Springs was open and I knew everyone would be looking for me and I-" My hand made contact with his face all on its own. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes.

"I heard you the first time." My hoarse voice cuts through the silence of the room. I breathe deep and sit on the bed. I was really hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We don't." After a few moments, I finally look at him. "You don't feel the same way that I do. If you did, you wouldn't have been able to…do that…with her. Nothing happened with me and Travis, and I wasn't lying when I said I've only ever wanted you Troy. But, you were the one that told me I deserve someone that loves me. I thought that's what I meant to you, but I guess I was wrong." Tears were rolling down my face now. I could feel my body start to shake.

"Brie-" He steps towards me, his blue eyes soft and comforting. I won't fall back into him, not this time.

"Please, please don't." I push past him and make my way out the door. I guess maybe Sharpay does know him better than me.

**An- I'm sorry! I apologize for the long wait, but this is not the end! I'm going to be done with school for winter break soon, so fingers crossed for a new chapter soon! Also, I'm winging it from this point on in the story so bear with me! I did not edit this because I was in such a rush to get it out to all of you lol. At some point, I'll be posting some new story ideas and a poll on my page so keep your eyes out for that! Thank you all for you support and comments! I love reading them, and I was blown away with the response. I made this one extra long for you all! **

**Questions, comments, suggestions? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 23**

I haven't seen or spoken to Troy since Saturday night and its Monday. I haven't seen or spoken to anyone. Staying in and wallowing in my own self pity seemed like a pretty good plan to me. I needed the time to cope. Troy and I were done. He said he wouldn't be second to anyone, and neither will I. Part of ne still wants to believe that he didn't go through with it, but I know better. He wanted to hurt me and he did.

I drag myself from my bed and over to my closet. There's a limited amount of energy in my body, so I just slip into some jeans and pull a sweater over my head. The walk to the kitchen is quiet, and it only reminds me of how much things have fallen apart. Usually, mom and dad would be talking and flirting while Ricky was slurping his cereal bowl. There was none of that. I have no appetite, so instead of eating, I just sit and wait for Ricky to come out so we can go. "Gabi?" My mom asks, coming toward the kitchen.

"It's just me, I'm waiting for Ricky."

"Oh honey, he left early." She comes into her room with a stack of photos. "Said something about a meeting."

"It's fine." Shrugging, I start to stand. I honestly didn't want to see him anyway.

"Wait!" She reaches out an arm to stop me and comes closer. "I got the pictures from the dance." God, I can't look at a picture of me and Troy right now, not after all that's happened.

"Mom, I-"

"This one is my favorite." I can't help but glance. The photo is a picture perfect moment of me and Troy. He's just fastened the corsage on my wrist and we're just about leaning in for a kiss. Tears blur my vision. "I never realized how cute you two are together."

"We're not together." At least, we aren't anymore.

"Oh honey, Lucille told me all about that argument you two had a few weeks back."

"What?" Troy's mother had been speaking with my mom.

"Honestly, I had no idea you two were together that long. I guess I had other things on my mind." She smiles sadly, and I know she's talking about Dad.

"Mom-"

"Just promise me that you two are being safe, okay? She mentioned that you were topless and he was underdressed and-"

"I have to go." I couldn't take anymore. Mrs. Bolton has known about me and Troy for almost a month. Even worse, she shared the information with my mother. I kept a steady pace, reaching my bus stop in time to get one. No Troy meant no rides, and I don't want to deal with my friends. I'm grateful for the few moments of quiet before the storm. I was not ready to face Sharpay. She's going to humiliate me, there's no question about that. I'd given this huge speech about knowing Troy and our relationship and she knew that he'd been with someone else. I was the fool.

Walking into school felt a lot like the first days of high school. Everyone seems so much bigger and so much stronger than you do. My palms are sweaty and my stomach feels queasy, but that's only because I don't want to look at him. I can't take it. How could we go from that picture perfect moment to nothing in a matter of hours?

~{|}~

I managed to make it to free period without any interruptions from my friends. It's almost as if Friday night never happened. My next class is human behavior and I am trying desperately not to go. Troy and I are still seat mates, and I doubt my teacher will care about our drama and separate us.

"Gabi," Travis grips my shoulder and I turn from my locker. His face is bruised, he looks horrible.

"Travis, I am so sorry. I should've called you or something."

"It's alright. You had bigger problems."

"I never meant for you to get hurt. Everything happened so fast and…" There was nothing I could say to justify my actions. His nose was broken and I hadn't cared. I was so focused on Troy and fixing things that I didn't consider him. "Let me make it up to you."

Waving a hand, Travis smiles. "It's old news. How did things go with bone crusher?"

"We're done. He…slept…with Sharpay." Saying the words out loud is harder than I thought. Once it's out in the atmosphere, it because reality.

"He didn't." I nod, not wanting to cry again. "Gab-"

"You piece of shit!" I hear someone scream from the other side of the hall. Travis and I turn and immediately walk toward the voice. Anyone's drama is better than mine at the moment. "I trusted you!" I recognize the voice now. We push through the crowd and see Ricky standing in the middle of the hall. "How could you betray me like that?" His veins are popping out of his neck, and his hands are clenched. I follow his eyes and my heart sinks. Troy. "All that shit you said about wanting me to take over the team, making me captain? It was just to distract me." Troy doesn't respond as Ricky gets in his face. "It's bullshit!" Ricky yells. "All of it was so that you could get closer to her." Oh God, please don't do this to me now. Don't let this conversation happen right here. Why isn't Troy responding? He never lied to Ricky to get close to me.

"No. That isn't the way it happened." I whisper, but it's not loud enough for anyone to hear. I'm frozen in place.

"You fucked my sister!" The collective gasp from the other students assures me that this is the present. I could feel the stares on me, hear the whispers. Troy doesn't say anything. Ricky's fist collides with Troy's face before he can finish. Troy staggers back and grips his jaw.

"Stop it!" I scream and get in between them.

"Move Gabriella." Ricky seethes. He moves to push me.

"Ricky, you don't know what you're doing."

"He took advantage of you! Can't you see that? Do you have any idea what he's been up to, this weekend alone?" Ricky is almost pleading with me, but I won't move.

"Gabriella, you need to move." Troy says, still holding his jaw.

"I went after him." I yell. "I was the one that begged for his attention, okay? He didn't use me, I asked for this. He wanted to tell you but I forced him not too. I never thought it would go this far."

"Are you kidding me?" Ricky looks between the two of us in disbelief. "You promised. You swore that you wouldn't touch her, you lying sack of shit!" I push Ricky back.

"We never slept together, I promise you that. Troy wouldn't go through with it. It's over now, way over. We had a fight over something at the dance but we're done. "

"You sure about that?" My brother chuckles humorlessly. "I saw how hurt you were on Friday. I saw the way he looked at you and how he kept trying to get to you during the dance. If it's all over, why are you still protecting him?" There is nothing I can say to satisfy my brother. I love Troy, and no matter how much he's hurt me, I don't want him to feel any pain. "You know, you are so much like my dad." Ricky smirks and looks up at Troy. "All of the sneaking around, lying to everybody, and making girls into your whores…" I took a breath. "And you Gabriella, fooling everyone into thinking you were so perfect. You're the best liar I know." I look away from my brother. I can't believe the things he's saying. "I used to think that you and Troy had nothing in common, but you're exactly the same. You two deserve each other." Shaking his head, Ricky picks up his bag and walks away.

My eyes start to water, but not before I catch sight of the girls snickering and whispering. That one sophomore from the party is boring her eyes into mine before she walks away. I'm trying to hold back the tears until enough people clear out, but I can't. My sob is loud and pathetic. My shoulders sag and flood gates really open. "Brie," Troy wraps an arm around me.

"No." Pulling away from him, I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine, just tired."

"No, you're not. Just let me-"

"You know, it was one thing for you to fuck Sharpay and tell me, but you didn't have to go flaunting your newly reclaimed playboy status to the rest of the school." His jaw clenches, and I know I've angered him. He doesn't get to take care of me anymore.

"Gabriella, please."

"You really are just like him." Troy looks confused. "My father? You let me think there was something real between us. How could you do that to me?" His mouth opens, but he doesn't speak. His eyes are searching mine, but I'm not sure what for. There's nothing left. I walk away from him and head to the rooftop garden. It's the only place I can be alone. Technically, it's our spot, but I doubt Troy will try to bother me now.

~{|}~

I decided to skip the rest of the day. The semester is practically over, and we're not learning anything new. Senior year was coming to an end, much like everything else in my life. "Gabriella?" My mom comes rushing through the kitchen door. "What are you doing home?" There's panic in her voice.

"I just felt sick, and we weren't learning anything new. I came home to lie down."

"Oh honey, I wish you would've called me."

"I'm sorry, it was just a snap decision and-" As my father walks through the kitchen doors, I stop talking. Just what I need, another problem. "What's he doing here?" Mom looks to my dad to explain. I don't want to hear his mouth, so I turn and head up to my room.

"Gabriella!" He calls after me, but I keep moving. I rush to my room and shut the door. Jumping on my bed, I grab a pillow and pull it down over my head. Minutes later, he's in my room. "Gabriella, we need to talk." When I don't answer, he moves further into my room and sits down on my bed. "Honey-"

"Why?" Immediately, I'm sitting up. "Why did you cheat? Why would you lead her on like that? Sneak around and lie? How could you do that to us?" The questions spill from my mouth.

"It's more complicated than that."

I laugh at his response. "How is it more complicated? The simple fact is that you didn't give a shit about us!" He stands, angry.

"Don't use that kind of language with me. I am still your father." I roll my eyes.

"Really? That's pretty hard to believe, because my father loved us. He loved my mom!" I scream, and the damn tears start again. You'd think by now my tear ducts would be dry. "Don't you love her at all?" My voice is hoarse, but I know he still understands me. My dad frowns and sits back on the bed with me. He wipes a few of my tears and sighs.

"Gabriella, it's not that I don't love your mother. I do, I always will. She's given me two of the most amazing children in the world." I'm not so sure he'd feel that way if he knew how we'd behaved today. "I was so afraid of hurting my family that I hid. I couldn't find a way to tell her that I was unhappy. I didn't want any of you to think that you were the cause, that it was your fault. It's not. I'm reaching a point in my life where I need to make changes."

"You were afraid of hurting us?"

"Yes, but that's no excuse. I never meant for any of you to find out, especially not in that way. Your mother and I…things haven't been right with us for a while. We've grown apart. We gave up everything to make our relationship work, but we were forcing it and playing house." So mom and dad were not as perfect as I thought. They were pretending for us, and dad was pretending for them.

"You still cheated."

"Funny thing about secrets, they always find their way out into the universe. Sometimes we want to protect the ones we love so badly, we end up hurting them instead." Ricky. Troy and I were so worried about hurting him. Having a secret relationship seemed like the perfect way to go about things, but it's what destroyed us all in the end. This revelation was the first time in the last few months that I could understand where my father was coming from. I don't condone him cheating, but I get it now.

"This doesn't make it okay. I'm not…" I can't find the words. I'm not happy with my father, and I don't forgive him, but I understand now.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just don't want you to hate me. Gabriella, I am so sorry, for all of the hurt that I caused. Especially to you. You are the last person I ever wanted to find out, and the way that you did was inexcusable."

"I don't hate you. I never did, I was just…disappointed." Dad pulls me into a hug and places a kiss on my head. I almost start to cry again. This is the best I've felt in days. No matter what, he's still my dad and I'll always feel safe in his arms. "I just need time to adjust."

"Of course." He says, his voice muffled by my hair. "I just want to be able to see you and your brother sometimes." Ricky was going to be a harder sell.

But I realized that Troy was nothing like my father. They were both cheaters, but at least my dad felt bad about it. He didn't mean to hurt my mom, but Troy intentionally hurt me. I couldn't forgive that. His affair with Sharpay left me with one hell of a final lesson.

~{|}~

**An- It's shorter, but at least you didn't have to wait a month, right? :) I never know how many chapters this story will be, I've changed the count several times. I know that I'll be trying to get another update in before Christmas, but I'm in the middle of finals at the moment. I also would love it if you guys could check out a summary for a new story I'm thinking about writing and let me know if it's something you'd be interested in reading. Questions, comments suggestions? You know what to do!**

**REVIEW! **

_What the Heart Wants******:** For most of her life, Gabriella Montez has been in and out of rehab centers. She's just about accepted her life in permanent solitude when a miracle occurs and she gets a transplant. Troy Bolton is forced to pick up the pieces of his life, when a drunk driver takes away the love of his life and leaves him with nothing. The two meet in the most unlikely of ways when young Gabriella receives the heart of Troy's late girlfriend. Gabriella must figure out if she really loves Troy, or if it's just what her new heart wants._


End file.
